A New Plan
by chapeloflove
Summary: Santana and Rachel both want someone, but to get them they have to team together. Just how far are they willing to go for love? Brittana/ Faberry/ Pezberry Friendship does not follow all of Glee's story line
1. Gaydar

**_A New Plan_**

_Summary: Santana and Rachel both want someone, but to get them they have to team together. Just how far are they willing to go for love?_

_Brittana/ Faberry/ Pezberry (Friendship)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters_

_Baised of the fan made glee trailer _

_www . youtube watch?v=2ba322_E7Yw ( not my video!)_

* * *

_Gaydar_

* * *

Why had Santana been so clueless? Why couldn't she have admitted the most obvious truth of all? It was easy to see by any person's eyes that she was miserable; she had sunken low even by Santana's measures. Why did she have to be late, why couldn't she have come up with this truth years ago, so much wasted time.

In reality Santana had finally lost it, she had finally lost one of her best friends, and her love of her life. Sure they still talked throughout classes and some glee club meetings but it was gone, she had screwed it up like she did for almost everything in her life.

It had only been a few weeks ago that she had seen Brittany in a whole new light, or better yet the light that she had always known was there but profusely ignored and tried to push down, hoping that no one would ever find it.

She had finally told her how she felt, that she wanted to be with her, and where did that get her? Rock bottom and I mean real rock bottom. Brittany had chosen Artie. That's right Mr. Wheels cripple pants over her, her lifelong best friend. Had Santana made it all up? Did Brittany truly have no feelings for her all this time?

No, Santana could not let herself think like that, she had to figure out a way to get Brittany to see who the obvious choice was and of course that was her. But how, it wasn't like Brittany would come running back to Santana if she sabotaged or hurt Artie, which she thought about multiple times. No she had to do something much more subtle, something that would let her to finally be with someone that made her happy, someone who made her understand the meaning of love.

Santana walked down McKinley high school, the lack of her Cheerio's outfit making her squirm with displeasure. People now even daring to look up at her, God it was like they weren't fearful of her anymore which was something she couldn't allow.

Scowling down at a red head girl who stood in front of her, she lifted a brow puckering out her lips, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Move out of the way, before I ends you" Santana growled. The red head nearly looked Santana up and down before rolling her eyes; turning back to the boy she was currently talking to.

Awh hell no, that girl did not just…

"Are you deaf?" She spat "I said move!"

"Oh please," the girl sad her voice ringing out like a dying cats, "face it Santana, ever since you traded the Cheerio's uniform for what I can only assume was a blind man's wardrobe, you lost all your reputation." Santana sat back in utter shock "You are all washed up and everyone knows it, now go re-pencil your eye brows, I think you need to redo your right one it's a little crooked."

"You did not just!" Santana began, stepping closer to the girl her mind clouding over with the ever bitter taste of rage.

"Santana!" A voice shouted from behind her, she did not need to turn around to recognize the voice of Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had been the head cheerleader of the Cheerio's for parts of each year, her reign with the help of Santana and Brittany was unstoppable. That was until Noah Puckerman interfered, and well it's a long story from there. Even without the bright red cheer uniform people could still feel the ever presence of Quinn Fabray. Knowing that though Quinn Fabray could fall from the high pedestal of social standing, she then could just as easily bounce back up, tearing down those who stood in her way.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed again, after Santana ignored her, adjusting her large furry hat.

"Stand out of the way Quinn, Auntie Snixx is coming for a little trip of ass kicking!" Santana lunged forward but was too quickly grasped from around the waste, and pulled back.

"Let go Quinn, order needs to be restored!" Santana grumbled "And we all know how Santana likes to do the dirty business!"

"I need to talk to you," Quinn huffed as Santana's elbow caught under her rib cage. Santana dropped back down her eyes still narrowed at the now frighten expression of the red head.

"You better hope I never see you again, I would even suggest transferring because Snixx does not forget people who cross her." Santana jeered, turning back around to look at the taller blonde.

"Now Quinny what do you need to talk to me about?" Santana pulled down her hitched up shirt, smoothing out the now creased blouse. Quinn rolled her eyes, grasping her wrist before pulling her into a deserted science room.

"Finn and I kissed," Quinn said breathlessly.

"Yuck," Santana grunted "I just had lunch and I don't want to have it again."

"Shut up Santana,"

"Well isn't that good?" Santana asked "I mean you have kind of been obsessed with him since freshmen year right?" Quinn's eyes widened with desperation as they flickered between Santana's.

"Right," Quinn muttered "Yeah I mean I guess I am just excited is all," Santana grimaced towards her friend.

Ever since freshmen year Santana had been by Quinn's side, at first it had seemed to just be a mutual understanding. Santana would help Quinn with her dirty work, and in return Quinn brought Brittany and Santana up with her in the social ladder of McKinley high. Along the way though, they had found a new friendship in both, sure they had their bumps. Like really big bumps, but throughout it all they had always come back together, a friendship that seemed unbreakable.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked now studying her friends face, "Just because he is the quarterback doesn't mean you have to date him Quinn, you can be with whoever you want."

"God when did everything become so complicated?" she sighed.

"Right about the time when you started to trust Puck," Quinn rolled her eyes, shaking her head silently. "Well what are you going to do about Sam?"

"I don't know, I still love him too,"

"You need to choose, Quinn" Santana muttered "It's not fair for you to string along two people you have to make a decision."

Quinn groaned leaning back on a desk, "I know"

"It will be hard, I know but I'll be here," Santana grinned her rage from before slowly draining from her features.

"How are you and Brittany by the way?" Quinn asked quickly, changing the subject suddenly.

Santana could feel every muscle in her body tense at her name; Quinn didn't know how could she? To her Brittany and her only seemed like close friends, though Quinn knew they had made out it was no big deal, Quinn had kissed Brittany as well at parties, only to get the attention from boys of course.

"What do you mean?" Santana retorted,

"Well you guys seem to be pretty distant lately; I thought that there may be something wrong?" Quinn asked shocked by the outburst from Santana "There aren't many days where you two don't have your pinkies stitched together."

"It's nothing," Santana said looking towards the ground, her eyes casually darting lazily around the room avoiding Quinn's intense gaze. "We had a fight is all; she wanted to go back on the team," she lied smoothly

"That's stupid." Quinn grumbled, Santana flinched back at her words, even though it shouldn't bother her, it would always.

Ever since fourth grade when Billy Bubblies called Brittany stupid for wanting to be a duck when she grew up she had developed a undeniable hate for that simple seemly, innocent word.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, looking uninterested. "You know Brittany, she wouldn't want to hurt the canons feelings, obviously Sue probably had something to do with it," she concluded trying to detach from the ever worrying conversation.

"I guess," Quinn said "what about you, you don't want to go back right?"

"Of course not, Sue treated us like crap. I would have to be a lunatic to want to go back to her."

Quinn nodded slowly, "I have no idea what I am going to do about Finn," She confessed bringing the original conversation back up.

"Well do you like him?"

"I love him." She said, though her words felt empty and almost rehearsed.

"Then why is it so hard to know what to do?" she said "If you love someone, it should be easy, like you don't have to be anything that you're not," Santana's face crept into a unreadable expression as her eyes began to slightly cloud over. "When you have that sort of love, everything should just fit into place and it has…for you, because you love him."

Quinn took a deep breath brushing her bangs off to the side, "Right, I know that,"

"But…" Santana slurred "You know he probably still has feeling for Rachel, you should be careful, a guy like Finn doesn't even know what he wants." she gently said "I honestly don't see what he saw in her as I tend to avoid her like medusa… but never the less he probably loves her still, or at least some part of him does."

Quinn's eyes whipped back up to Santana a new hurt lashing through her.

"I know that!" she snapped "you don't think I know that? Whatever just forget I even said anything." Quinn grunted pushing past Santana "And the girl was right you need to re-pencil your eyebrow." She called across her shoulder.

Santana gritted her teeth together following Quinn out into the practically empty hallways. Quinn was like that, one moment she would be looking out for you, and even seem sympathetic the next she would close up like a clam, spitting out at anyone near.

Santana shook her head furiously before watching Quinn walk down the tiled floor. That was when she noticed something a little odder, something really out of place. Santana had seen some strange things too, but this had totally twirled Santana for a spin.

Beside the lockers stood one Rachel Berry her locker open but her attention was held elsewhere. Rachel's eyes fell onto Quinn in such utter desperation and longing that it made Santana sick. Her mouth was gaped as her stance seeming to wilt like a dying flower at the sight of Quinn. Santana could only recognize this stance because lately Santana looked at Brittany with the exact expression. Such a desperate longing that anyone who watched close enough could see most all your secrets.

"What do you want man hands?" Quinn growled rearing around the corner before Rachel even had time to respond.

"I-" Rachel began, but quickly shook her head, looking back at her locker after a few moments. She hesitantly picked up her books, closing the door gently her eyes looking around the hallway where she met Santana's narrowed expression.

"H-hi Santana," She stuttered surprised to see the darker girl there. Santana smirked wiggling her eyebrows before spinning around and walking from the hallway. The new plan officially beginning to multiple and twist inside the Latinas mind. She would get Brittany, and Berry was just the key in doing that.

Santana smirked crossing her arms across her chest striding down the sunlit hallway. She was a closet lesbian and a judgmental bitch which only meant one thing, she had awesome gaydar.

* * *

_A.N. Decided to start of with a shot chapter to see what you guys think._

_please let me know : )_

_And thank you to my Bea reader Jay wants a rubber duck_


	2. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

_Summary: Santana and Rachel both want someone, but to get them they have to team together. Just how far are they willing to go for love?_

_Brittana/ Faberry/ Pezberry (Friendship)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters_

_Baised of the fan made glee trailer_

_www . youtube watch?v=2ba322_E7Yw ( not my video!)_

* * *

_Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better_

* * *

_Weeks ago:_

"…Proudly so," Brittany's voice rang out. Santana looked back her eyes swelling with the tears of a crushed heart.

"Oh well wow," Santana mumbled "Who ever thought being fluid could make you be so stuck." Brittany grimaced trying to reach out and give comfort to her best friend.

"I'm sorry," Brittany quivered, trying to do the only thing she knew would help, attempting to reach out and pull Santana into a most recognizable hug. But this hug was different from all others.

Santana let out another struggled sob, almost giving into the comfortable and familiar warmth of her. But as she was only inches away everything felt different, she was different and soon she felt the raging anger course throughout her.

"Get off me!" Santana snapped,

"Don't- I'm sorry," Brittany whined.

Santana took one last tearful gaze at Brittany before spinning around rushing away from the pair of lockers, the hurt, from Brittany, from everything.

It didn't take long for people take notice of Santana's crumpled expression. She swiftly spun her head around finding the closest escape in the form of the girl's washroom.

She was dumb to ever think that Brittany would want her, she had used and abused Brittany for years why was she so surprised that she hadn't picked her? It was obvious of course, even she could sense it, Brittany and her together was something neither Santana nor Brittany had ever felt before, they felt safe together warm and whole. Even at times, when neither would admit the true scale of what they were doing, they felt this unwavering sense of loyalty to each other. Santana had been naive to think that Brittany would welcome her with open arms, but she could dream couldn't she? The world was cruel and people very rarely got what they wanted, or what they had planned for Santana was no exception to that rule.

Ripping the door open she stormed in not even making sure if there were others in the bathroom before locking the door. She stumbled to the nearby stall slamming the door and falling down to the seat in a heap of tears. She could not let her see her like this. She had become weak, and she couldn't stand it.

Her hands were cradling her face, pushing away the watery tears as she sobbed louder, letting out the crushing feelings that engulfed her.

"Santana?" A weak voice called out, Santana paused for a second trying to control her overwhelming emotions. But unsuccessfully broke into another choked moan. Of course Rachel Berry would be the one to see the defeat of her. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Go away," Santana gurgled.

Rachel stood at the sink, debating between the two options she had bouncing in her mind. she could either stay and try to consul her fellow glee member. Or leave, obviously this would have been the smarter choice the easier road the one taken by all others if they were placed in her situation. But this was Rachel Berry she did not do what every else did.

She hobbled towards the empty stall besides Santana's, opening the door gently, before slumping down onto the toilet. Digging inside her pocket she pulled out of her handy handkerchief. Without a word, she silently reached bellow handing her the piece of cloth from underneath the stall.

Santana let out a stiffened groan before grabbing the cloth roughly.

"Thanks," Santana sighed, cleaning her face from the running tears, and smudge eye liner.

"Hm,"

Rachel placed her hands in a neat fist inside her lap, leaning to the side, placing her forehead on the conjoining wall of the stalls.

Santana let out a few more gasps before calming down running her finger along her smooth knees.

"You don't have to stay," She whispered.

"I know," Rachel sighed, pushing away from the wall and playing with her thumbs, casually twirling them in her lap, "But I want to."

Santana let out a snort, "Why all I have ever been to you is a bitch."

"I know but…" Rachel began trying to sort out her words "…You need someone right now, so I'm here."

Santana let out a deep sigh, "I'm not going to tell you what happened, if that's why you are here."

"No, I am here because I want to be here," Rachel mumbled "You're like family being in Glee and family doesn't just abandon each other."

"If the roles were reversed," Santana began

"-I know you would have made my life a living hell…"

"Yeah,"

Santana sat in silence for a second before the tears rushed back. And even though she felt totally alone, feeling as if she was being sucked into a dark hole to which she had no idea how she would climb out. She felt the slight comfort that someone -even though it was Berry- was there, to hold her tears in the silent girl's bathroom.

_Present_

As they rounded onto the coffee shop, Rachel gleamed with happiness.

"I knew you would come around Santana!" Rachel bounced.

It was true she had always admired Santana's seeming let it be sometimes out of control confidence. Only one could assume that at one time the two fierce girls would pair up to be a duo that would be unstoppable, they would be like Bonnie and Clyde, but without the robberies, and killing of course

"Don't get too excited Berry, I only asked you to go out to get some coffee so we can discuss my solo at regionals." Santana murmured pulling the door open of the Glees traditional café.

"Oh, of course," Rachel said still smiling "You are really a great singer, probably bit sloppy for anything professional, but you make it up with passion." Rachel grinned walking up to the counter with Santana.

"Yeah…alright," Santana muttered looking over at the counter, biting back at the acid that threatened to escape from her lips.

"I'll have a decaffeinated green tea herbal tea." Rachel said rapidly, looking at the man behind the table, "And make sure it's not too hot, my voice is worth more than this entire establishment, and I have two gay dads who are not afraid to sue." Santana rolled her eyes, pushing Rachel to the side.

"Just a caramel latte for myself," She said pulling out money before paying for both Rachel and herself.

"You didn't have to pay," Rachel sad looking concerned.

"Whatever," Santana husked, in reality if Rachel could help her pull of what she was thinking she would pay for as many of those…green herbal teas as the little freak wanted.

"That's very sweet thank you Santana,"

"Er, yeah okay." Santana mumbled looking away from the intense wide eyes star from Rachel, "Let's just grab a table kay?"

"Of course!" Rachel grabbed her hand pulling toward a small round table sitting across from her. "You know it really is important that we getting these bonding times, it would really help the club too, if you weren't always harassing me."

Rachel grinned widely, taping her fingers on that table "Now as for your solo I think what we really need to do is some vocal warm ups my vocal coach taught me."

"Look that isn't why I asked you here." Santana said quickly getting fed up with Rachel's constant babbling.

"Then why Santana, to discuss West Side Story?" Rachel leaned over her palms resting on the table, her eyes growing in lustful excitement "I think we really could get some done if we do, I have this radical idea on how to change our scene together, and it will really change the whole outlook of our relationship in the play!"

"No, no, no!" Santana growled waving her hands in front of her face, "Just listen, okay?"

"Of course," Rachel said selling her lips leaning back into her seat.

"Rachel, there is something I need to let you know," Santana sighed; even though she was a heartless bitch sometimes, she knew this was going to be a bit bumpy. "I know-"

"Lopez!" A croaked voice called out.

"Shit," Santana hummed standing up and picking up both red cups heading back over.

Handing Rachel's cup over, she sat back down silently. She could feel her tongue practically swell in her mouth as words stuck at the back of her throat.

"You were saying?" Rachel said taking a sip from her steaming drink.

"Right," Santana stared "Yeah, right what I was saying was…" Santana looked around the shop trying to find anything that would prevent the following words that would quickly seal the deal.

"You can tell me," Rachel pressed, a curious gleam now shinning beneath her eyes.

"Well, uh"

"I wish that we would have grown closer after our bounding a few weeks ago." Rachel grimaced. "I felt like we were actually friends back then, just during that time at least. If you need to talk to me about something you can."

Oh, so she thought Santana had brought her here to confess all her deep dark secrets to her? To tell her how grateful she was of her? Unfortunately a train was about to hit Rachel Berry if that's what she thought was happening.

"No, this is not about that," Santana snapped "And we won't be talking about that ever."

Rachel simply shrugged her shoulders "whatever you think is best Santana." She sighed bringing the drink once more to her mouth. "But if you ask me, you really need to, if you keep all that trapped inside you, you will explode one day. And not even you can control that."

Santana narrowed her eyes toward Rachel as she studied her features, what did she know? Nothing that's what, she had no idea what Santana was going through what she had been struggling with for years. Santana did just fine by herself, because as everyone knew Santana Lopez did not do feelings, especially with Rachel Berry.

"No," Santana said coldly "That is not what we are going to be discussing." Rachel shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"You're the boss." Rachel huffed, "So I guess we could talk about your solo then? I mean I know you didn't want to talk about, but honestly we should use our time wisely."

"Oh god Berry!" Santana barked, placing her hands down onto the table "I know!"

Rachel lifted her coffee cup up to her lips, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

This wasn't exactly how Santana wanted this done, but at this point Berry had given her little other choice.

"You're gay," Santana finally said, the words coming out as thick as molasses.

Rachel's words caught within her throat her eyes growing larger than they had been previously as she stared down the Latina.

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered "N-no I' m not, what would have given you that accusation?"

Rachel's heart speed up, her palms becoming clammy and cold, the walls within the shop seaming to begin to close in on her, she watched as the Latina in front of her with wide eyes.

"Oh please," Santana sighed "You really need to be more careful with your leering…"

"I'm not gay!" Rachel spazed, looking around the shop, Santana took a deep breath looking up at Rachel's wild expression.

"It's okay," Santana shrugged, "I'm not here to put you down or to try to corner you."

"Well you are!"

"Look, it's alright-"

"I'm not-!" Rachel shouted, pausing to take a calming a breath look around "-I'm not gay," She whispered.

They sat in silence for a short moment looking at each other trying to size up the other. An awkward tension beginning to build, Santana opened, closed and then re-opened her mouth, trying to think of something, anything that would help this situation. But she failed, looking back down at her plastic lid on her hot drink, picking at it. Maybe she had been wrong?

Santana sighed thinking back at the evidence she had collected up to this point on Rachel. It seemed like enough, everything pointed in that direction right? Or had she been trying so desperately trying to find someone else like… her, that she had looked too close into unimportant details.

But as Santana looked back up at Rachel she saw the same desperate expression she had felt when she had told Brittany, complete disarray.

"I-I have to go," Rachel rushed, standing up quickly walking forward. And like that Santana's hypothesis seemed to be proven.

Shooting out like a cat, Santana grasped Rachel's wrist, "wait," She said desperately.

"I'm done talking to you."

Santana grunted using her strength to tug Rachel back into her seat, her tea clutched in her hand, knuckles turning white.

"We…" Santana said nervously twitching looking around the room, "We play on the same team."

This hadn't been in the plan, Rachel wasn't supposed to know until a much later date, when she knew Rachel and her would succeed. But Rachel would always throw any plan for a loop.

"I know you want to deny it Rachel, but don't, I know." Santana whispered,

"How?" Rachel's voice croaked.

"Because the way you look at her, or the way you are feeling, it's like looking into a mirror," Santana admitted "And like I said before, you really need to be more careful with your leering, you were practically eye fucking her the other day." Santana took a long sip of her coffee, her fingers slightly trembling as the truth left her lips.

Rachel took a second looking Santana up and down, guessing if she could somehow still manage an escape from this hell like place.

"I-' Rachel started but then shut her mouth again.

"I understand," Santana sighed "look, I'm not ready to start eating jicama, or get a flat top either." Santana twitched around nervously, Rachel's stance rigid.

"What was this supposed to accomplish Santana?" Rachel said sounding hurt, "So know we both know about the other…great but that doesn't help me."

Santana groaned leaning back in her seat looking up at the ceiling "I know you want someone, but so do I."

Rachel bit her lower lip, clawing at her forearm nervously.

"Look, I have this plan, it's crazy and it might not even work but…" Santana muttered "'It's worth it if we might get everything we want right?"

"This is ridiculous, I don't _want _anyone." Rachel said grabbing her cup "I need to be focused on my future; I can't be caught in your pity plans."

"'You need me!" She paused looking between the girls eyes. Santana's eyes swam with such hopeless desperation, hat Rachel's own breath hitched within her throat.

"I know you want her Rachel, so just stop pretending, or at least stop pretending to me, now do you want her or not" She growled looking back at the door, "Because if you are not ready to get everything that you want, if you're not ready to get the person that you think of at night…if you are not ready to get Quinn, then there is the door."

Rachel sat for a long while, contemplating these words delicately. What did she have to lose? Almost everything, she could be an even bigger outcast then she was today, possibly loose a few friends, and maybe even loose Quinn. But what did she have to gain? Even more, she could get her; she could finally start to have the reality of her dreams. But one issue kept cropping up into her mind's eye.

"I don't trust you," Rachel said honestly "All you have ever done is screwed me over, why should this be any different?"

"Because you need me…and I need you," Santana said softly, "I can lose almost everything as well; I am putting _myself_ out on the line here, telling you all this."

And Rachel knew it was true, Santana Lopez never showed anything to anyone that resembled any type of weakness. It just wasn't how she worked. She would not have told Rachel this if it wasn't serious. And even though the two girls had spent the first part of their high school lives loathing each other, a new secret bound was beginning to grow

Rachel let out a deep sigh, "So what's the plan?"

Santana grinned folding her hands onto the table "I knew you would come around Berry."

Rachel walked from her last class, her new sun dress flowing behind her, the kitten heels she wore, carelessly tapping on the tile. She flicked her head to one side pushing away of hair from her eyes.

As she marched forward and to a conjoining hallway she heard a clatter of foot steps behind her, looking back to see Santana grinning devilishly.

"Santana,"

"Berry." Santana held onto the straps of her backpack, her hair swept over a side of her shoulder.

"Is this alright?" Rachel motioned down to her outfit, Santana eyed her quickly shrugging.

"It's fine,"

Their footsteps where purposeful as they walked around the corner and towards the choir room, where most of the others were already seated.

Peering through the open door Rachel spotted Quinn beside Sam. Sam leant over whispering into Quinn's ear, the blondes smile growing at his silent words. She could feel her heart drop this was stupid, why she had agreed to this. It wasn't like Quinn even liked her in that way, hell sometimes she felt Quinn didn't like her at all.

She grasped Santana's shoulder tugging her back into the hallway as it cleared after the last bell. Santana looked down at her bugged eyes, pulling away from Rachel's grasp.

"What the hell Berry, get your pas off of me!"

Rachel looked down sheepishly as she stood silent, under Santana's questions gaze. Taking a deep sigh, Rachel looked back up.

"She doesn't even like me," Rachel murmured.

"It's not that she doesn't like you," Santana whispered, tugging on Rachel's arm "It's that she likes you too much, she has all this sexual frustration built up in her and the only other way to relief hat is to lash it out in anger."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"You are just saying that so I'll help you,"

Santana rubbed her hand across her brow shutting her eyes tightly before re opening them to focus onto Rachel, "Look Rachel, I have known Quinn for a long time now, and I know how she operates, She isn't happy with Sam, or Finn right now, because something is holding her back, that thing is you."

Santana took a moment to asses Rachel's expression "It's all the sexual frustration built up, when Quinn gets sexually frustrated she becomes bitch number one, and everything she does that is directed at you screams I am horny."

Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nodding,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Positive." Rachel looked back up her eyes dancing with a new ferocity in them. They both nodded, turning around and walking back into the room.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin." Will called out to the kids, a stack of paper currently in his hands.

"-Mr. Shuester, although I am enthralled to hear what you have for us this week, Santana and I have come up with a routine that we would like to share with the rest of the choir." Rachel said, walking quickly to his side and grinning at the crowd, "If it's not too much to ask."

Santana lazily trailed behind, taking place by Rachel, her eyes flickering toward Brittany. She sat across Arite's lap her face twisted with confusion. To avoiding any further hurt she looked away, and back to Rachel.

Will looked at his two students, her brow creased; everyone knew how much both Rachel and Santana hated each other, why had they come up with a duet, without even a lesson to excuse it?

"Uh, yeah sure," he said motioning with his hands "Go for it,"

Soon music began to float into the choir room.

_Times have changed__  
And we've often rewound the clock,  
Since the Puritans got a shock  
When they landed on a Plymouth Rock_

Rachel began, raising her hands as her voice began to get louder. Santana fell silent, rotating her hips around Rachel in their choreographed number.

The song started to get a little louder as they ran across the room

_Good authors too who once knew better words__  
Now only use four letter words  
Writing prose,  
Anything goes_

They both sang, now rearing back to the front of the room. Santana took a step forward, her eyes flickering to Finn's as she opened her mouth for her part of the song. She made sure to keep her fiery glare burnt onto Finn, each word a direct hit to him.

_Anything you can be,__  
I can be greater  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you_

Finn's eyes grew, each word lashed out like a whip towards him, Santana bobbed there for a second before Rachel ran over, singing along with Santana and pulling her back to the middle.

They quickly fell into the elaborate dance routine, Santana taking up much of the room. Her dancing never faulting for one moment.

She made sure to keep her feet fast moving gracefully and quick as she opened her mouth again

_When most guys today__  
That women prize today are just sily gigolos  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer  
I can hold any note longer than you_

Again her eyes landed on Finn as a bead of sweat rolled down her brow.

And as the song ended Santana stopped her movements, belting out the last note of the song, tilting her head back and letting her voice ring out into every corner of the room, until finally the music ended.

It was quite for a moment before people busted out clapping hooting and harling. Santana smirked walking back to Rachel and wrapping one arm around her waist before dipping into a bow with her.

"I can't believe Rachel let you have the last note!" Sam said astonished, she shrugged her shoulders looking over at Rachel.

"She suggested it."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she glanced between the two. Brittany was also wary as she slid from Arite into an empty seat.

"Wow girls!" Will bellowed "That was amazing, but I have to ask why?"

Rachel looked over to Santana, who which in return slightly nodded, encouraging her.

"I have some news," Rachel shouted taking a step forward, "As captain of the glee club I think it is important for me to be able to make hard choices, and decisions. But my choices are always what are correct for this club."

Rachel paused looking back at Santana, who took a step forward again, so she was to her side.

"And, Because of that, I have decided after much thought that Santana Lopez will be the new Glee club co-captain."

Santana smirked as she looked across the room, most looked stunned, "What!" Finn cried

He sprang from his seat raising his hand at Rachel "You can't just make those decisions!" Finn yelled

"Uh, I think she can, and I think she has," Santana said lifting a finger up.

"You are replacing me with _her_?" he pointed "She doesn't even like you!"

"Rachel, have you really thought about this," Will asked, looking at the group.

"I think you can all respect that Santana and my voice go together better then Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond's."

"There is more to a co-caption, then just a good voice!" Finn accused,

"Like dancing?" Santana scoffed looking at Finn.

"Like people actually liking you!" Finn spat,

"Finn!" Will snapped

"Mr. Shuster you can't!"

"Please, I keep it real and I am hilarious" Santana said, making sure people didn't realize that Finn's words sank deep into her soft tissue.

"I don't understand," Tina said "I thought you two hated each other?"

"There's only one business where that works," Santana winked quoting the musical "Chicago".

"It has already been decided, this club needs a pair of strong women, and I am certain that Santana will be able to do more for this club then the previous co-captain." Rachel said looking directly at Will.

"Rachel you can't just take this out on me because I broke up with you! You brought that on yourself you have to get over me, because I have gotten over us." Finn growled,

"Oh please," Santana rolled her eyes. "Look here Finny, you need to get off your high horse not everything is about you, and sometimes it's just that there is someone better."

Finn glared back at Santana. The tension between them growing,

"You can't do anything that I could for this club," Finn hissed.

The whole choir room was silent as the watched the exchange between the two, their eyes bulging a bit at the sudden news. Santana was the last on anyone's list of people who Rachel would place in such a high ranking position in the Glee club. Everyone knew that Santana had it out for her since freshmen year, and had been responsible for many slushy's that have ruined Rachel's white blouses.

Santana took a deep breath closing her eyes for a second before looking back up at Finn's expression. She let a small smirk rise on her lips as she took small steps toward the large boy, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Anything you can do," Santana snarled "I can do better."

* * *

_A/N : hoped you guys liked it! Sorry if updating is a little slow right now, I have finales so Updates will be slower until the middle of juneish. _

_please please please tell me hat you think! it help me to know where you want me to take this story! or what you like about it so far._

_Review :)_


	3. Leering

_Leering_

* * *

Rachel wasn't crazy; she was determined to get her way at any cost. Did that make her crazy? Maybe at times, but sometimes you had to be crazy to get what you desired, to obtain your dreams and wants. She sure was crazy for parenting up with Santana in this crazy plan. But when people were so desperate to get what they wanted they did some radical things, and unfortunately this wasn't an exception.

She sat upright in the plastic chair in fourth period English class. Mrs. Hornet was anything but engaging, and Rachel found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the lesson the teacher was currently so boringly muttering. Rachel twirled her pen within her fingers, her eyes lazily moving across the room until they feel onto a familiar person.

Her blonde hair cascaded down elegantly across her shoulders, her hair now freed from her earlier pony tail. Soon Mrs. Hornet's voice was only a murmuring of incoherent noise as Rachel's full attention was now played onto the beautiful blonde.

It wasn't like she knew how could she? She held Rachel captured by secret chains that she would never fully understand. Quinn raised her hand placing her blue pen lightly into her parted lips, biting down on it gently. God to be that pen…

A hard elbow jabbed Rachel in the ribs roughly, with a squeak Rachel bounced back in her chair straightening up before whipping around her eyes narrowed. Santana Lopez glared back at her, her dark brown eyes searching within Rachel's.

"What did I say about the leering Berry," She hissed under her breath. "You look like an ally cat in heat."

Rachel bit her lip looking down at her notes twitching with annoyance "Hypocrite," She muffled barely high enough for Santana to hear.

"Watch it dwarf,"

"Don't call me that!" Rachel hushed.

"I'll call you what I fell like calling you," Santana sneered "midget,"

"Santana I swear,"

"- is there anything you two would like to talk to the class about?" Mrs. Hornet drawled out, a look of irritation plastered across her face. "You two seem to be having the most engaging conversation, and it must be important if you are talking about it while I am teaching my lesson.

She was a hefty woman, looking to be in her late forties, seeming to have just reached her midlife crisis. Her hair was in no type of order, her skin seeming to lump together, deep brown eye shadow smeared across her eye lids.

Rachel mentally cringed, her eyes diverting back down to her notes, "No Mrs. Hornet, I was only explaining the story to Santana," Rachel grumbled "You know how Santana has troubles…"

A few of their class mates snickered, watching Santana's flushed face, "Maybe I would be able to hear if you stop grinding your freaking teeth," Santana muttered back, picking her pen up.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you would stop twitching your leg against my chair,"

"Ladies," Mrs. Hornet called out, though boredom laced throughout her speech, "There is no need for that, let's get back to our lesson?"

Rachel shrugged looking back up to find two hazel eyes observing her. Her breath froze as she gazed back at the questioning blonde. The hazel eyes held on Rachel for what she felt were hours as they silently studied her, they tore away from Rachel as quickly as they had landed on her, Rachel let out a breathless sigh.

"Seriously stop it,"

"Get off my back," Rachel grumbled, now that Santana knew everything about her she found it difficult to think of anything that Santana could hold over her.

"Has it ever accrued to you that I am actually trying to help you? If you keep looking at her like that people will take notice," Santana huffed "_She'll_ notice,"

"Isn't that the point, for her to notice me?"

"The point is to make her see how much she wants you,"

"Well, she has to know I want her,"

"With those types of stares Mrs. Hornet knows." Santana muttered, scratching down the notes for the class. "Remember I'm Quinn's friend, I already got the in, I'll be able to work from within."

"I understand that you are trying to help, and you sure can talk the talk," Rachel grumbled turning towards Santana "but you hardly walk the walk, why don't you try to spend one Glee meeting or math class without having to wipe the drool from your chin because apparently you can't control yourself around Brittany."

Santana sat silent, opening her mouth a gap then back shut as she tried to find some heated response but found none "That's that last time I help you," Santana grumbled, Rachel rolled her eyes tapping her fingers on the desk.

"I think I can look out for myself."

"We'll see,"

The rest of the day was sluggish the hours ticking by slowly as Santana walked around the corner her backpack wearing down on her back from the strain of her books.

She looked up towards her locker and instantly felt her heart speed to an unnatural speed, her mouth drying up. There leaning against her locker stood Brittany.

It had been weeks since the incident, but ever since then both of them were different; they acted different towards each other. Santana desperately wished she could have Brittany's warmth back, but she could not allow herself to give in to become weak again.

Her feet felt like lead as she neared the blonde that held her heart easily.

"Santana,"

"Brittany."

It was quiet as Santana reached her lock twisting the combination in,

"I miss you," Brittany whispered.

Santana felt her heart twist at her small words, her innocent posture cutting into Santana. "Alright,"

"I miss being your friend,"

Santana shut her eyes silently her breath hitching, a friend, that's all she saw her as.

"Well I'm here,"

"Not like you use to be,"

"What do you want Brittany?" Santana sighed "Because I really don't feel like doing this again."

"You can't always escape emotions Santana,"

"Well it seems whenever I do try to deal with emotions someone always seems to dump me into the dirt…so yeah, no thank you," Santana spat, searching within her locker. Brittany's eyes ran across her for a while until she sighed looking down at the floor with defeat.

Brittany watched Santana for one more moment, before scratching at her forearm, biting her lower lip, finally agreeing that she would drop the subject.

"Didn't you hear?" Brittany asked

"What?"

"Sam broke up with Quinn," She said slowly

"Shit," Santana said breathlessly.

"So I thought she may want the unholy trinity there to comfort her," Brittany muttered.

"I saw Quinn today she looked fine?" Santana said already closing her locker and walking to the side of Brittany.

"It happened after fourth period,"

Santana looked down at her phone, seeing there were no new messages, "Why didn't she message me?"

"She's embarrassed," Brittany whispered,

"Well she shouldn't we are her friends." As Santana grumbled the words her phone vibrated

_From Rachel Berry: Are we still rehearsing tonight for tomorrow?_

"Quinn?" Brittany question, holding the front door opened as Santana tapped away at her phone, blindly walking through the door.

"No, Berry."

"Rachel?"

"That's what I said," Santana retorted.

"What does Rachel want with you?" Brittany asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm co-caption of Glee remember?" Santana said absent mildly. Clicking the send button, snapping her neck up to Brittany again "We have to talk about what we want to do for Glee club and practise routines, its more work than you would think."

"Have you hung out with her before?" Brittany's eyes slightly bulged "I thought you hated her?"

Santana felt around in her bag, pulling out a loud bundle of keys fiddling with the metal until she unlocked her small car, ducking her neck under the roof. Brittany opened the passenger seat sitting down in a huff and yanking on her seat belt too quickly it got stuck.

Santana smiled softly as Brittany twisted in her seatbelt before clicking it quickly.

"She's alright," Santana shrugged stepping onto the gas, "I mean once you know how to shut her up she's fine to be around."

Brittany chewed at her bottom lip nervously picking at her nail buds, "I mean you just seemed to really hate her before,"

Santana laughed looking over at the blonde "I still do!" Santana sighed, gripping at her steering wheel "I just know how to tolerate her now,"

"I see,"

"It's really not a big deal."

"It kind of is," Brittany muttered looking through the window

"What do you mean?" Santana asked glancing back and forth from the road to Brittany.

Brittany looked toward Santana those blue eyes now piercing into her side "You don't give me an honest conversation in weeks..." Brittany took a deep breathe, "And now you are all buddy buddy with Rachel Berry, Berry!"

Santana cocked her head to the side as she listened, was Brittany jealous, Jealous of Rachel?

"Well don't you think that's kind of your fault Britt?" Santana sighed gripping her steering wheel, nearing the Fabray's house.

Brittany sat in silence for a while, chewing on Santana's words, it would seem that it was Brittany's fault. She was the one after all, the one that told Santana that she still wanted to be with Artie which caused the end of anything that was a relationship between the two girls. Why had she expected that everything would stay the same between them? But the fact that Santana was suddenly friends with Rachel was the part that caught her by surprise. See Brittany knew that Santana would probably go to someone else for support but she had assumed that would have been Quinn or anyone other the Rachel Berry!

Brittany was not the best at math, or even home economics, but if there was a class on Santana Lopez she would get straight A's, or at least she use to think so. This was totally out of norm of Santana; never in this life time did Brittany think Rachel would be take her spot beside Santana.

"Fine," Brittany huffed "It's just… really Rachel?"

"She's fine," Santana replied calmly "she seems to be one of the most selfish, ego trumping people on the outside… but she kind of like everyone else on the inside….like really deep inside,"

"You hate everyone else,"

"Not all the time," She shrugged

"I really don't know you," Brittany rustled "You hate Rachel!" She called out "I know I was there, Rachel was literally everything you hated in a person wrapped up in one small girl, and now she fine, just like everyone else?"

Santana let out a deep breath pulling into Quinn's drive way and putting the car into park, cutting the engine, "Look Britt you are looking too in depth about this, it's really not that big of a deal. I am her co-captain it's the same as when I was co-captain to Quinn in sophomore year."

"Except the fact that we were still friends…" Brittany mumbled. Santana ignored the comment opening the car door and stepping out.

"Speaking of Quinn she needs our support right now, so how about we put this behind us and go help our friend?" Santana shot.

The girls walked towards the front door with Brittany shadowing Santana, her lips now sealed on the troche topic.

It took two hours, and a carton of Ben and Jerry's till Brittany and Santana had the opportunity to clear Quinn of her smudge running black eyeliner make up.

Santana looked over to Brittany, who currently spun around in a small plastic desk chair, her hair pulled into a messy bun. Santana could not help but stare, she could have been in ratty sweats and a stained tank top and Brittany would still have the same effect on Santana as she had on her now.

Why was any of this fair? She remembered a time where she would have been able to pull Brittan into Sue office in a fit of giggles, to kiss the daylights out of her. But that was all in the past… and now she could only stare, even that seemed harder to do, being caught in her leering was that much painful.

Fixed up in thought Santana didn't notice when Brittany looked up to her, it was only when her own eyes caught those blue piercing ones, did she feel her heart jump. God what was that now? The five hundredth time in the past few weeks that Brittany had caught her?

"Did he ever tell you why he was?"

"He said that he thought I was in love with someone else," She cried grabbing at the hand full of tissues she held, "I tried to make him see that I loved him, but h-he wouldn't listen."

"It'll be okay," Santana sighed

"Did you love him?" Brittany asked

"I-I," Quinn chocked "I don't know,"

"Maybe it was the right thing to happen then Quinny," Brittany looed, pushing away her blonde bangs from Quinn's eyes.

"It's just hard you know?"

"I know, but just remember every time some door closes a new window opens, and your window is totally out there looking for you." Brittany smiled.

Santana could not help but grin foolishly at Brittany as she picked up the discarded tissues on the ground, throwing them into the trash can. This is the reason Santana had found herself so deeply in love with Brittany she was everything she needed in her life, optimism a dreaming and innocent way at things. These were all things that Santana would never admit how much she truly required in her life.

"You're right Brittany," Quinn concluded looking at her white carpeted floor, "You know I think that window has already opened for me but I have been too stupid to see it…"

Santana stopped watching Quinn closely; she couldn't be talking about Rachel could she?

"I mean I never admitted it but…." Quinn paused sniffling her eyes drying up, "San hand me my cell will you?"

"Who are you going to call?" Brittany bounced

"Finn,"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have let him go, before…I shouldn't have done that to him," Quinn explained tapping onto her phone.

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana said quickly pulling down her phone to look into the girls hazel eyes. "Do you really want to go down that road again Quinn, You know where it leads, it didn't work out before because you knew that it would never."

"No Santana," Quinn growled, "It didn't work out because I had sex with Puck and gave birth to Beth, now give me my phone,"

Santana clicked her tongue, letting go of the cell, walking a few feet away, leaning on the wall.

"I'm so stupid," Quinn grumbled lifting the phone to her ear, "Of course it was always Finn, remember when I told you both in freshmen year that Finn and I would win prom king and queen? Well that can still happen!" she said a new excited gleam begging too blossom in her eyes. "Finn has forgiven me already, it can still happen, it will be like the past never happened!"

Brittany shuffled her feet uncomfortably her eyes staring back at Quinn, "But don't you think you should maybe stay single for a little, get to know yourself?"

"Sure maybe in some perfect world Britt!" Quinn rolled her eyes, "But prom is only a few months away, Katie started campaigns weeks ago, we are already so far behind, any loss time would just be stupid!"

Brittany flinched, walking back to sit on Quinn's bed.

"Hey Finn," Quinn said, smiling "I know this is kind of out of the blue, but I was wondering if we could go to breadsticks soon, I think we should talk."

Santana fiddled with her fingers, looking in-between Quinn and Brittany.

"Yeah, Sam and I broke up," Quinn hummed, "So Friday, at seven?" Quinn asked "Yeah that's perfect, well Santana and Brittany are here so I should probably go…" She giggled biting down on her bottom lip,

"Yeah I'll see you soon, bye." She tapped her phone looking back at us standing quickly.

"There is just so much to do, we will need to get photo's together get our image back up, oh and of course we will need to join the Cheerio's again!"

"Wooh, wooh, slow down tiger, you are getting ahead of yourself," Santana said rising her hands up and motioning for Quinn to sit back down. "You can't just use this as a cover for your feelings for Sam; let's just take this a bit slower."

"Oh I'm fine," She waved

Santana raised an eyebrow "You just ate god only knows how many calories of dairy and spent the last few hours rotating between mine and Brittany's shoulder, you need to slow down."

"Oh god, I'll need to get back in shape before I talk to Sue,"

"Quinn!" Santana snapped "You can't re-join the Cheerio's,"

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember?" Santana growled, motioning back to Brittany "Do you not remember what she did to us, to Britt, she's horrible Quinn you should know that the best, "

"I need to get my image back up Santana; I can't win this without being on the Cheerio's!"

"You are becoming insane Quinn again!" Santana snapped "Don't you care about Brittany at all think about how she feels?" she hushed

"You don't mind Britt do you?" Quinn asked looking around Santana's frame, "I need this, you wouldn't take that away from me would you?"

Santana gritted her teeth together turning around to look down at Brittany's confused glance, her eyes widened as she looked back at Quinn, "W-well, I mean I guess if you need to?"

"See Santana," Quinn grinned patting her on her shoulder jumping up, "You need to be there too I need my co-captain and choreographer by my sides,"

"No," Santana shushed.

"What?"

"No, I'm not going to help you, you are being insane and unreasonable, just the other day you agreed that it would be dumb to re-join the Cheerio's,"

"You're my co-captain Santana," She whispered "I need you there, we are like a unbreakable trio,"

Santana shook her head looking to the ground, "You need to sleep Quinn, and you will see in the morning how ridiculous you sound."

"What about you Brittany, you will come with me right?" Quinn ignored Santana looking back at Brittany.

"Well, I mean, she almost killed me…"

"You said you wanted to re-join a few days ago!" Quinn spat,

" I- wait what?" Brittany questioned.

"Okay well look, both of you need to think about it I understand, but just think the three of us back on top," Quinn said, dragging Santana onto her bed and wrapping an arm around Santana and Brittany, "We are a force that cannot be broken; we are like invisible in those uniforms."

Santana crossed her arms shaking her head slowly. She stood, grabbing Brittany's hand and tugging her up.

"Britt and I are going home, you are talking like crazy serial killer Quinn again, and you need to sleep or something."

"Oh don't act all high and mighty Santana!"

"I'm not I am being rational you are acting like the girl I knew before Glee,"

"Not that long ago you two were helping me take don that Glee club if I do remember correctly."

"Yeah, and not too long ago that same Glee club let you live in their own homes when your parents and _Finn_ kicked you out!" Santana roared, she took a shaky breath in looking up at the blonde, "Look just go get some rest I'll call you in the morning…come on Brittany,"

Once they left, Quinn rushed over to her large mirror looking into it at the figure starring back. What did they know? This was something Quinn had dreamt about ever since seeing her older sister carried home that crown, maybe even before. She had thought those dreams were lost when her reputation got dumped because of her teenage pregnancy. But here she was on the verge of making it back on top, or so she hoped.

It wasn't just being crowned prom queen, sure that was good, but it was the fact was that Quinn felt helpless; she was literally swimming in her own defeat. She had no idea what she was going to do when her beauty faded or her looks diminished, hell she didn't know what she was going to do after high school. Sam had finally come into her life, prizing her for everything she was worth, but just like anything good Quinn pushed it away. Sure Finn wanted her now, but everyone knew he would always go back to Rachel, even if she practically did the same thing that Quinn had done before to him.

The other two couldn't realize how much she needed this, but it didn't matter now, she was determined to do it right this time. She would become prom queen. And she would be part of one of the most popular and powerful couples at school.

* * *

_A.N. Sorry about the major wait, I just finished all my work that I needed to get done, so I should be able to update more quickly :)_

_please tell me what you think!_

_Oh I also have a big question, originally I was planning on Brittana and Fabray end game, but was wondering what you guys thought? because I saw some people on the trailer wanting pezberry endgame! let me know what you think :)_


	4. The First Kiss

_A.N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes._

* * *

_The First Kiss_

* * *

_Sophomore year…_

The summer's heat was still present in Lima Ohio, brunt grass lining the football field of William McKinley highs school. Red uniforms swarmed the field, throwing hands into the arms and flipping backwards, forwards, and sideways. It was a normal occurrence seen in the summer days, even though school ended the Cheerio's did not, you couldn't win a national trophies on sprit alone.

Quinn Fabray walked on the field, Santana on her right and Brittany to her left. They watched the new comers, stumbling around like fish out of water. It looked like there would need to be some serious reforming this year.

Sue would be here in an hour, and it was up to the three of them to cut into some of these girls before Sue tore them into confetti for her cheer canons.

"God they look like fifty year olds," Santana hissed,

"They look like Bambi!" Brittany grinned

"Why do you think?" the Latina asked

"You know in the beginning when Bambi doesn't know how to walk and he stumbles around."

Santana chuckled at the blonde a smile lightening her face, "I haven't seen that movie in years!"

"Oh San, we have to watch it!" Brittany grinned, Santana looked over grinning

"Yeah sure,"

"Awesome!"

"Let's get back to business alright guys?" Quinn sighed, looking forward at a small black haired girl.

"Whatever Fabray this batch looks pathetic, I say cut them all."

"We can't afford to cut them all," Quinn groaned "come on there has to be one person who is at least decent out here somewhere,"

"What the hell is she doing?" Santana questioned looking at the black haired girl, "Hey goth!" Santana called, sauntering up to the girl.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"The choreography?" she said hesitantly

"No, that wasn't the choreography." Santana barked "You want to know how I know?"

"Why?"

"Because Brittany came up with this dance routine and it may be one of the best dance routines that we have done, and what you were doing right there was butchering it," Santana growled "That may have been one of the worst ones I have seen yet. So yay, at least I'll remember you for how horrible you are, now get of our field."

The girl looked defeated as she grabbed her bag and things, walking away from the field, Santana trailed her with her eyes until a brunette caught her gaze.

"Why is she here? "Quinn hissed, gazing up on the bleachers where Rachel Berry sat.

Rachel had gone to Brittany's and Santana's middle school, and they both soon realized that Rachel was one of the most annoying people out there.

"Doesn't she need to go to the temple or something…?"Santana jeered

"I don't think Jewish people always have to be there…" Brittany suggested

"I wish she would so I wouldn't have to see the dwarf."

"She's so creepy," Quinn slurred, "Plus she has total man hands,"

Santana laughed throwing her head back, "Hey man hands!" She yelled walking forward so Rachel would hear her, "Why did you bring your Jewish ass here?"

"That's incredibly rude!" Rachel called back,

"Does it look like I care?"

Rachel sighed, shaking her body out before jumping up and walking down the steps towards the three frightening girls.

"Like you all should know I have made it my personal goal to join every club in the school so I would like to try out for the Cheerio's!"

Santana roared in laugher as Quinn sneered "You?"

"Yes,"

"It's not a club midget, it's a sport." Santana hissed

"Actually I believe the act of spreading sprit is a club,"

"Get off my field man hands," Quinn said "You're making a joke out of yourself,"

"It's actually not your field,"

"She's captain this year, or didn't you hear?" Santana called,

"Well what I was saying is it isn't property of yours its property of the schools,"

"I'm confused," Brittany mumbled "I thought the garden gnomes owned the field?"

Rachel snickered looking down at the grass; Santana glared back up at the brunette her eyes burning.

"Something funny there dwarf?"

"N-no," Rachel stuttered, she had heard about the wrath of Santana Lopez and had even had the unfortunate luck of having to be on the receiving end.

"You aren't what we are looking for," Quinn snapped "We need pretty skinny tall girls, which you obviously aren't."

"I thought this was an open audition?"

"It's an open audition to people who actually have a chance in getting in," Quinn responded "Now how about you go back to your …Glee club and sing some show tunes, because we all know that's all you're good for."

Rachel looked in between the three girls, before turning around quickly and running away.

"If I ever have to hear that girl talk again it will be too soon," Santana spat turning around and linking Brittany's pinkie walking away.

Quinn stood in Rachel's shadow, watching her retreating form, Rachel's skirt slightly riding up. Quinn could feel her heart jumping as Rachel's piercing voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head looking back at the friends and walking towards them.

_Present day…_

People parted ways, pushing each other out of the way slamming into lockers, and glancing around. It was something that almost every person in McKinley high had seen before, but had been absent for so long, that they had forgotten.

In the middle of the hallways walked one Quinn Fabray, it was true it had been in the past, a normal occurrence. It was true that on a regular basis she walked these hallways and no one seemed to pay attention. But something was different, something huge.

A deep red Cheerio's uniform supported her as she walked down the middle of the tiled hallway. Her hair in a high and tight pony tail, her hands placed on either side of her hips.

"So it's true," A voice said beside Quinn, she looked aver to find Rachel leaning on a pair of lockers, her arms wrapped tightly around a pair of books, tight to her chest. "You really went back to her,"

"It doesn't concern you Rachel," Quinn growled.

"Sure it does," Rachel shrugged, "She was awful to you Quinn, and don't you think that you shouldn't let someone like that back into your life?"

"You have no idea what I need,"

"Look Quinn, you may have been able to bat me around before, but I know you now, I was there for some of your lowest moments, And I got to see you get out of them," Rachel took a deep sigh looking back up at Quinn "I just, I know how strong you are, and it isn't fair to you or anyone else to not be that person."

"Hey Rach!" Santana ran up, but stopped eyeing up the new Cheerio, "you went through with it…"

"Yeah I did, it wasn't easy to convince Sue to let me back on, and even harder to get the captain title back."

"Then how the hell did you do it, did you pull out a unicorn out of your ass or something?"

"The second best thing," Quinn smirked, and as if it had been rehearsed around the corner another red Cheerio uniform walked down.

Santana snapped her jaw shut, her eyes narrowing as the blonde neared them, she couldn't believe it!

"Britt…"

"Hey San," She paused looking over to Rachel, "Rachel,"

"What are you doing? "She whispered breathlessly.

"Let me introduce Cheerio's new co-captain," Quinn grinned.

"Why Brittany, you know how horrid that bitch is,"

"Quinn needed me, so I stepped up to the plate,"

"You shouldn't be back on the team…"

"Which team are you playing for Santana?" Quinn barked, "Because you can stay and be ridiculed and slushied every day, or you can re-join the Cheerio's with me and Britt, and make a name for our self's again!"

"You already have a name for yourself Quinn!" Rachel called, "Everyone knows you, and you don't have to prove anything."

"We don't have time for this," Quinn sighed, looking down at her phone, "Come on Britt, we need to get to practise."

Brittany nodded sadly walking to the right side of Quinn as she moved around the couple, "Bye San,"

"bye…"

Santana and Rachel stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the retreating skirts, walking around the corner and out of sight.

"Shit," Santana hissed.

Rachel sprung up, grabbing Santana's shoulder and pulling her towards the girl's bathroom, pushing her in.

"What the hell Berry?"

"This is hopeless!" Rachel hissed throwing her hands into the air, "They are back on the Cheerio's Santana!"

"I realize that!"

"So what now?" Rachel muttered "It's not like our plan can work anymore, everything is just going to hell!"

Santana took a deep breath steadying herself before walking forward toward Rachel, "We just need to keep calm, it's not like they are changing they are the same people,"

"Maybe Brittany Santana, but do you remember Quinn back then?" Rachel mumbled "Well I do, I remember the constant teasing, pushing, loathing, that she did every day, it was torture."

"Don't worry,"

"-I'm worrying!"

"Just, give me some time to think, I know I can think of something!" Santana sighed looking around the empty bathroom, "I just need to think,"

"Well start thinking, because we still need to come up with routine for this Friday Glee meeting."

"Ugh god,"

"This isn't going to work is it?" Rachel sighed in defeat, "Maybe we should just you know call it a day…"

"No!" Santana snapped "I will be damned if you take me down!" Santana walked forward crouching down so she was nose to beak with Rachel, "You Rachel Berry will not end this when we have only just begun. There was bound to be set backs we just have to push through them!" Rachel stared back doe eyed, Santana sneering into her face.

"You are Rachel Berry for god's sake, you never give up, you make sure that an even lost cause is dragged out in the mud for as long as possible, you bite through teeth and gum to get what you want!"

"It's just, they will in less than twenty-four hours be two of the most popular girls in the school, and you refusing to join is just going to push you even further down the ladder!" Rachel called back.

"Then I won't refuse…"

"What?"

"Maybe I should join,"

"NO!" "Rachel yelled pushing Santana away, "If you join then there really won't be any hope for me, I'll be right where I was back in sophomore year!"

"You liked her in sophomore year?

"-that's not the point,"

"Why the hell would you date that tree if you liked Quinn,"

"Why did you sleep with 'that tree'?"

"Point taken," Santana sighed, looking around "I just I can't think of anything else, if I join I can be close to Britt and Quinn, because right now they are drifting away."

"Why can't you just talk to Brittany again?"

"It's not that easy, it's different now, we act different now." Santana said

"I got it!" Rachel bounced,

"What, what is it!"

"We can join the football team!"

"The what!" Santana said mouth opening a gap,

"The football team, Cheerio's always date the football team right?" Santana starred blank eyes at Rachel, her mind numbing.

"Rachel in the past few years of knowing you I have heard some idiotic things from you, that takes the cake,"

"Why is it so absurd?"

"uhm aren't you forgetting about two awesome things on your… well let's be honest _my_ chest?" Santana questioned "Can you imagine the pain of that, not to mention we would be going up against guys twice our size in strength!"

"Well you come up with something better then!"

"It won't be hard if that's what I have to compete with," Santana rolled her eyes.

A sharp bell shouted at the girls, causing Rachel to flinch,

"Well how about we just talk about this at my house," Rachel sighed, pushing off the wall.

"Your house?"

"Well yeah, we need to talk about Glee still it was your idea to become co-captain, now that you are you need to show the club that you are better than Finn!"

"Ugh alright I'll be over after dinner," Santana sighed pushing her phone into her pocket and pulling the door open, "See you later."

"Quinn!" A shrill voice rang, the blonde looked around to find Katie Bell skipping towards her, "I heard you made it back onto the Cheerio's,"

"Did the Cheerio's uniform give that away?" Quinn scoffed, Brittany turning around to eye the red head.

"I hope Sue didn't make a mistake," Megan said beside Katie, "We all know that you three are hardly reliable, today you're here, the next you're knocked up and have sandbags for boobs."

"Yeah, where is Santana anyways?" Katie said looking around, "She's usually right at your ass."

Quinn bit her lower lip looking in between the girls, "She didn't join,"

"Ha!" Katie laughed "She wanted to stay in a social isolation then?"

"Who would have thought that she would leave Brittany to defend for herself," Megan said, crossing her arms looking at the blondes.

"I'm here," Quinn lashed, "And maybe you two should remember your position, but just to make sure you do you'll be at the bottom of the pyramid from now on,"

Kate scoffed at Quinn raising an eyebrow, "I think I heard you wrong, I don't think that you remember that when you three left I was appointed captain."

"Well the wind blew and the shit flew," Sue called from behind "Quinn Fabray has replaced you Katie!"

Katie's eyes grew as she sized up Sue her mouth gapped "are you catching flies or do you just like looking stupid!"

"I'm sorry coach but I am just a bit surprised,"

"Well get used to it, now there must be something incredibly wrong with you girls because I recall we start practises with a ten mile run, now get going!"

Santana walked up the step of Berry's home, groaning before knocking on the door. A thudding noise sounded form the other side, a body crashing towards the door.

"I got it!"

The door opened present a polished Rachel, "Hey," Santana said awkwardly shifting her weight.

"Come in!" She smiled motioning for Santana to follow, "I was thinking we could work in my room, we need to start on our routine and I think I may have the perfect idea, you know if you like it, well who am I kidding you will love it, and if you don't well just don't say anything alright?" Rachel rambled

Santana groaned as she followed Rachel, this was going to be a long night.

It was merely two hours later and the pair had finished polishing their voices in the song,

"So you do like it right?"

"Yeah it's fine," Santana mumbled looking into Rachel's mirror,

"So have you thought about anything yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know figured out what we are going to do now that Brittany and Quinn no that they are in the Cheerio's again…" Rachel said sitting down on her bed. "Any of this ringing a bell?

"Oh right," Santana sighed "No, not really I am drawing a blank!" She growled frustrated "It's like I have writer block but…Snixx block!"

"Snixx?"

"She's well- never mind," Santana sighed rifling through her bag and pulling out some makeup to re-apply it on herself.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Santana began to primp and apply.

"We are friends right?" Rachel asked,

"Uh, I guess?" Santana said turning around to lean on the desk "Why?"

"I have a question,"

"What is it?" Santana said now cautious.

"When…" Rachel began, but becoming unable to find the words. This made Santana's skin itch, you knew it was going to be bad when Rachel was at a lost for words, "When did you know you had feelings deeper for Brittany then friendship…"

Santana stood silent, starring at Rachel narrowed eyed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well if we are friends, can't we share these things?" Rachel said self-consciously "And well I want to know, because I think it may be useful for trying to come up with something for the plan."

"I…" Santana began gritting her teeth together, "I knew in eighth grade." She said simply turning back to the mirror looking away from Rachel.

"How?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"I'm just curious,"

"Well what about you!" Santana snapped frustrated,

"I knew when I first talked to her," Rachel stated simply, unfazed. Santana looked up to stare at Rachel's reflection in her mirror watching her facial expressions.

"Really, but she was such a bitch to you,"

"Not when I first talked to her,"

"I was there when she talked to you, she was a bitch…" Santana said "I was a bitch to you too; I remember clearly it was Cheerio tryouts,"

"Who says that's when I first talked to her?" Rachel shrugged,

"Wait, you talked to her before?"

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"It was about two weeks before tryouts," Rachel muttered

"What did you talk about?"

"That's a story for another day," She grinned "You never answered my question, how did you know?"

Santana paused looking down at her nails, taking a deep breath "It was our first real party, the first time we got drunk, it was…." Santana paused starching her chin, looking at the ceiling "The first time we kissed."

_Three years ago…_

"I'm so excited Sanny!" Brittany bounced, Santana grinned towards her friend laughing and pushing her with her shoulder as they walked along the side walk. "What type of drunk do you think I am?"

"What do you mean Britt?"

"You know how there are different drunks, angry, happy, horny…."

"Britt!"

"What, it's true," She grinned devilishly, "So what do you think I am?"

Santana sucked her bottom lip looking Brittany up and down. Brittany stopped walking lifting her arms, "take a good look,"

Santana snickered, pushing back her long hair, "I think you are going to be a different drunk entirely, you're special like that,"

Brittany looked to the ground grinning before shuffling her feet "well I think I know what you will be,"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"…Horny," She slurred,

"Britt!" Santana repeated herself, heat flushing to her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're hot own it!"

"You think I'm hot?" Santana mumbled, her stomach tightening,

"Totally," Brittany paused, her eyes looking over to Santana, "Anyways, Puck will be there, you have been trying to get with him for months now right?"

"Yeah…" Santana sighed, "Come on we are going to be late!"

After about the third drink Santana was feeling the first effects of alcohol on her system. She looked around until she found Brittany on a sofa dancing on it. Santana held two red cups as she neared the sofa only to halt.

Brittany was running her hands along her body, riding her blouse up giving the audience an eyeful of her toned stomach. Santana could feel her eyes widen as she took in Brittany figure. Brittany grazed her fingers up into her hair, grabbing fistfuls of her blonde hair shaking her hips back and forth. Santana gripped the cups tighter, causing the cups to dent inwards. It was only when Brittany started to lift her shirt off did Santana snap into action pulling her down.

"Brittany here," She said pushing the cup into her friend's hand.

"Thanks Santana!" She giggled taking a large sip before placing it down on a side table, "Hey come dance with me!"

Before Santana had time to protest she was being tugged onto the dance floor. Her friend spun around and pushed her body close to her. Santana flinched awkwardly looking around. People seemed not to take too much attention she even found some other girls dancing with each other, with the help of the alcohol she pulled Brittany forward.

The heat from Brittany made Santana dizzy as she felt her hips rocking into Santana and then Santana's rock back. Soon she was panting, the steaming room causing Santana to perspire, he hands grabbing Brittany's hips.

Brittany looked at her through her blonde hair, sticking her tongue out to run it along her bottom lip. Santana bit her lip, her body aching. Brittany lent forward brushing her lips first along Santana's neck then up to her ear.

"You're really hot Santana," Brittany murmured, her lips brushing her ear, sending long shivers down Santana's spine.

Brittany moved back though this time their faces were mere inches apart, her breath hitched as Brittany's eyes flickered down to the parted lips. Brittany slowly tilted her head leaning forward. Feeling Brittany so close made Santana shuttered and she was positive of what was going to happen next if she didn't do anything to stop it.

"I have to pee!" Santana yelled as Brittany's breath brushed against her lips. Santana took a step back detaching herself from Brittany. "I'll be back,"

Brittany bit her lower lip nodding quickly, Santana smiled walking towards the staircase and bounding the steps, right as she neared the bathroom she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There you are," a deep voice boomed, looking up she found Puck starring back at her,

"Here I am," She grinned

"You look hot tonight," he observed,

"You too,"

"Want to make out?" he said eagerly.

Santana was stunned, she took a few minutes trying to process his words, "Oh!" she paused looking at the ground, then around the area "uh, yeah sure."

Without warning, without even a lead up she felt rough lips on hers. She squealed in shock, which Puck took as pleaser and soon she was pressed against the wall as hungry lips worked along her own. Santana tried to keep up, but in truth she had only kissed one other guy, and that was only peck. She was inexperience; she didn't know what she was doing. Were kisses supposed to be this wet, was there supposed to be that much tongue, and ow! Were teeth necessary?

She fluttered her hands along his back until settle around his neck, trying to keep up with his fast moving mouth.

After what seemed days he finally pulled away, "I need to go make sure there is alcohol," he explained quickly, she nodded her head quickly watching as he walked down the stairs.

She frowned, swiping her mouth with the back of her hand ridding of the left over drool. She shook her head grabbing the handle of the bathroom looking past he shoulder once more before entering the bathroom.

Was it supposed to feel like that? Sloppy, unpleasant, this is what the whole excitement was about? Santana really didn't see anything that amazing about it. Sure it was kind of fun but throughout the whole thing she couldn't help but feel like it was just kind of plain, like she could have a lot of other better things to do at that moment.

Santana looked up into the mirror, placing a finger on her lip, it was puffy and slight darker, but other than that she didn't really feel different. It was exciting though, in the moment, right now though she really didn't have any urge to do it again, other than the fact that it would boost her image.

Santana was shook form her thoughts when a knock on the door startled her.

"Santana," A whining girl called out, easily recognized as Brittany, "I'm really tired, do you think we could go home?"

Santana smiled opening the door to find the messy hair of the blonde lent up on the side of the door.

"Yeah let's go,"

It only took fifteen minutes to get back to Santana's home and another five to pull Brittany up into Santana's room. Brittany stood at the edge of the bed while Santana sorted through her dresser pulling out a shirt and shorts for herself, and Brittany.

"Here Brittany," Santana mumbled turning around.

The shirt she was holding out for Brittany slipped from her fingers as she looked up to find Brittany crouched over pulling down her pants, she wore a bright blue bra and a matching pair of underwear as she shimmied out of her jeans.

"Britt," Santana chocked out, "Here," she picked the shirt back up handing it to Brittany. Brittany grunted pulling the large shirt over before collapsing on the bed.

Santana looked down at the pair of shorts she had picked for Brittany, placing them back into her dresser. She quickly slipped on her pyjamas jumping into bed beside Brittany, turning off her light.

"Did you have fun?" Brittany mumbled

"Y-yeah," Santana admitted

"I saw that Puck found you," Brittany said quietly.

"Yeah we made out,"

there was a long stretch of uncomfortable silence as Brittany was lost in thought.

Brittany grumbled incoherent words twisting her body to turn on her side lamp looking back at Santana. She pushed herself up onto her elbow facing Santana who was on her back, her eyes looking at random patterns in the ceiling.

"How was it?" Brittany finally asked.

"Wet," Santana acknowledged, Brittany giggled pushing away her blonde hair.

"Is that good?"

"I don't know," Santana sighed looking over to Brittany, "It was just not really what I accepted."

"I think the problem is that you have nothing to compare to,"

"Yeah maybe,"

Brittany looked down shyly biting her lower lip. "Do you want something to compare to?"

Santana could feel heat already rising to her face as she watched Brittany closely, "what do you mean."

"I mean maybe Puck is just a bad kisser, you don't really know until you tried out other people" Brittany explained "Right?"

Santana shrugged her shoulder licking her lips "I guess,"

Brittany paused playing with the black sheets, looking back into Santana's brown eyes, "I mean if you ever needed someone to 'practise on' or 'try out' I'm here," she grinned

"Thanks," Santana smiled back.

Brittany slid her hand up to Santana cheek pushing away at a loose strand of dark hair looking deeply into her eyes, "You were really pretty tonight Santana," she said smiling softly "Well you are always really pretty."

Later on Santana would blame the alcohol, but she knew it was long gone from effecting her actions. She would then try to convince herself it was only because she was sexually aroused after Puck and had to kill some steam but that as well was a lousy excuse.

No, none of these factors played in the part. It was the sole reason that Santana could feel her heart slowly shrivel up like a prune at Brittany's words. That every feeling she had ever felt for her friend suddenly crashed down on her like a tone of brick, she needed to she felt like if she didn't she would suffocate.

And so without hesitation, Santana lent in slowly pushing her hand up to Brittany's cheek as she lead her parted lips towards Brittany's. She could feel the heat from Brittany once again radiate from her skin, cause Santana shutter. And with one last breath Santana closed the gap closing her eyes.

And just like that Santana kissed her best friend for the first time, and it felt like it was the first time she had ever kissed anyone before. She could feel ever muscle in her body suddenly tense up but then become utterly relaxed. Her stomach tightened almost painfully, twisting and churning as Brittany moved her lips along Santana's. This time Santana did not squeal because of the sudden aggressiveness of Brittany it was a moan of pleasure, something she could not trap in her throat.

Once the noise escaped Brittany pulled Santana closer wrapping her arms around her and pulling her body flush with her own. Her lips working along Santana's pulling her bottom lip into her own, brushing her tongue along her lower lip, and without a second thought Santana opened her mouth fully allowing Brittany to explore her mouth.

And oh god tongue, and teeth beautiful teeth! And how wet it was, it was so astonishing! Santana didn't know how much time had passed but she didn't care, each nerve, every thought was tuned to the blonde kissing her, she felt like this is all she ever wanted to do, to stay with her and kiss Brittany forever.

But like anything good Santana snapped out of it and pushed Brittany away her eyes wide, comprehending exactly what they had just did.

"U-uh" Santana began "I'm tired let's go to bed," She snapped turning to her side facing away from Brittany.

Brittany quickly realizing that Santana would not recover that night, clicking the lamp off and lying down, falling into a deep sleep. Leaving Santana wide eyed staring off at the wall, she couldn't help but raise her hand placing it on her trembling lips, and so that is what it was all about.

"…and that's when I knew," Santana finished "Of course I pushed it back, denied it, and pretty much repressed it until the summer between freshmen and sophomore year."

"What happened that summer?" Rachel asked

"I started acting on my thoughts," Santana whispered starring back at her brown eyes in the mirror, "And here I am desperately in love with a girl who moved on, someone who waited for as long as she could, I was just too slow…"

"You love her?" Rachel asked quietly, Santana felt like kicking herself as she realized what she had just let slip. That's what you get when you start talking about emotion that L word always seemed to pop back up.

"It doesn't matter,"

"It's all that matters,"

"What about you?" She asked turning to Rachel "Do you love Quinn?"

"I-I don't know," Rachel admitted sadly, "I don't know what love is,"

"Didn't you tell Finn you loved him?"

"I didn't mean it," Rachel sighed "Finn was a mistake I was using him, it was so wrong,"

"Whatever," Santana shrugged "the way I see it, guys would rather be used and be being kissed by a girl then not kissing one at all,"

"I've never kissed a girl," Rachel admitted.

Santana turned puckering her lips eyeing Rachel "don't look at me midget; I only kiss regular sized human beings."

"I-I wasn't suggesting…" Rachel being taking off guard, "I don't kiss people who are in love with other people," she finished

"Good," Santana said collecting her things "I am going to go, I have to come up with some magic plan to get Quinn and Britt," Santana said

"Alright see you in Glee tomorrow."

"See you Rachel,"

It didn't pass either girls notice that this was the first time, Santana had addressed her by her first name, and with a small nod, Santana left the room leaving Rachel to stare stunned at the door.

Were Santana and Rachel actually turning into….friends?

* * *

A.N

_please tell me what you think, _

_still thinking between pezberry and brittana, because brittana is always in my heart._


	5. The Copy Machine

_A.N sorry for any spelling / grammar errors_

_Rated: M_

* * *

_The Copy Machine_

* * *

"I'm telling you Rachel it will work!" Santana groaned, walking to the side of Rachel in the school hallway.

"No Santana I am a girl of integrity, and trust!" Rachel said turning to her locker and twisting the lock "And my dad's _trust _me!"

"It's not like they will even know," Santana whined, "I'm like an expert in this by now, I know all the tricks,"

"It's ridiculous, I'm not that kind of person," She whispered, pulling out books from her locker "Have you ever heard anyone say 'Hey man are you going to Rachel Berry's party this weekend it's going to be off the hook!" Rachel said, deepening her voice and moving her hands in an animated way.

"You told me that telling you…" Santana's voice crept down in a whisper, her eyes looking around to make sure no one would be able to hear" telling you the story about when I knew, would help me think about something for the plan,"

"Yes but I didn't think,"

"- well it gave me the idea!" Santana shouted frustrated "Alcohol is the truth liquid, it makes the tongue looser, gets people to talk about what they are too scared to say sober, plus it would be so fun."

"No!" Rachel growled closing her locker with a loud bang! "I-I just, no!"

"Wait…" Santana whispered her eyes growing "You never have gotten drunk!"

"That would be illegal," Rachel mumbled.

"Like that's an excuse!" Santana chuckled "You're an alcohol virgin!"

"I will not be peer pressure like this," Rachel shot, pushing past Santana "I have places to be."

"Even the ice queen drinks!" Santana shouted out "The foreign Korean student drinks!" Santana laughed.

She snickered running up to Rachel's side, trying to compose herself "You're right I shouldn't be peer pressuring you," Santana said "It's totally your choice."

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said nodding her head "I am glade that you can finally act a bit more mature."

"Yeah…" Santana grinned "…Yeah it's your choice if you want to stay frigid and have absolute no fun in your social life."

Rachel stopped, turning to glare at Santana "I have fun!"

"Out of school?"

"Yes," Rachel called out

"Oh yeah," Santana question crossing her arms "And what does Rachel Berry do for fun on her time off?"

"I…" Rachel paused, her eyes darting around "I uhm…" Santana smirked cocking an eyebrow "You know what, I don't have to prove anything to you Lopez!"

"Oh you last named me Berry," Santana laughed "you got some lady balls."

"You don't scare me,"

"Yeah alright, whatever you say Berry,"

"You are going to make me late!" Rachel groaned picking up her step, walking for the side doors.

"Where are you going?" Santana questioned

"I'm…." Rachel began looking around "I'm going for tryouts,"

"Tryouts?" Santana questioned "For what I thought you were already in every possible club?"

"I'm not going for a club,"

"Then what,"

"The…" Rachel paused, "the football team,"

"Wait you do mean like football as in European football right?" Santana questioned, she was only meant by silence from Rachel "Right?"

Santana stalled, her eyes growing to saucers "Rachel!" She shouted "No!" she reached out grabbing Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel brushed her off continuing to walk "It's genius"

"Have you literally lost your mind Berry?" Santana yelled, walking in front of her and walking backwards staring at her wide eyed, "You are going to die!"

"I can handle myself,"

"You cannot be serious!"

"Oh, I am serious." Rachel said grabbing the door handle from around Santana and pulling it open "I'm not even the first girl to join the team!"

"You might as well be!" Santana called "The other girl is Lauren Zizes, do you know her?"

"I have heard her name…"Rachel admitted

"She is four times your size Rachel she is four times the size of most guys!"

Rachel strolled forward now nearing the football field, "I'll be fine,"

"God Rachel," Santana shouted "You are going to get killed; you're just one small girl!"

"I won't get hurt," She rolled her eyes, "In life we have to face challenges to get what we want,"

"This is not a challenge Rachel!" Santana groaned "A challenge is running on the track team, climbing a mountain, performing a really hard song; this…this is a death wish!"

They neared the field where a swarm of boys and Lauren stood, pushing and scraping with each other, only a few meters away and the pair could already smell the odder from the team.

"You can leave Santana," Rachel muttered

"And leave you to defend for yourself?" Santana scoffed, "you wouldn't make it three minutes."

"So you are going to join?" Rachel beamed

"Hell no," Santana laughed "I would like to keep the brain cells I have right now, no… but you will need me here, I have been on the side lines for almost three years for these guys in their games, I hear things," she winked.

"Lopez!" A deep voice boomed,

"Hello Noah,"

"You know I have been a little cold lately where have you been?" Some of the other guys chuckled, watching as Santana ran her fingers through her hair.

"I have been the same place I am every day,"

"Well you should come back to the Puck monster," He roared

"What?" Santana snickered, "Your right hand getting tired?"

"No," Puck smirked "It misses you,"

"Well at least that makes one of us," She rolled her eyes,

"Hey there fajita," Lauren called out nearing the girls,

"Hello, Lauren!" Rachel shouted before Santana could open her mouth in a nasty retort.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I am trying out for the team," Rachel smiled

"What!" Lauren laughed "You do realize this isn't the knitting club right?"

"You…" Rachel paused "you don't have to try out for the knitting club."

Santana rolled her eyes, looking to the side finding a pack of Cheerio's sitting and watching the jocks. Along with them sat Brittany and Quinn their laughter carrying across the field. They probably looked like complete idiot, Santana silently cursed Rachel.

"Well, have you played before?"

"No,"

"You are not even suited up," Lauren mocked

"I don't have any gear."

"You don't…" Lauren look down dumbfounded "so let me get this straight, you want to try out for the football team, without any experience, and you don't own the gear…"

"Yes,"

"Get out of here," Lauren suggested.

Puck walked up, throwing his arm around Santana and Rachel, "What do you want my Jewish princesses?"

"I want to join the team," she deadpanned

"Sweet," Puck grinned "You got some real lady balls,"

"Thank you Noah,"

"You're going to be crushed, but big lady balls none the less," Puck laughed "The freshman is out with a concussion you can borrow his gear, I'll go get it for you."

"…awesome," Rachel said a little weary now, Santana watched her shaking her head slowly.

"Hey there guys," A new voice came, when Santana looked up she could feel her stomach tighten.

"Hello Artie,"

"Heard you are trying out," He said to Rachel.

"It would seem that way,"

"That's awesome, I think girls can totally do whatever they feel like, or like they should…uh" Artie paused, looking to the ground "So why didn't you re-join the Cheerio's Santana?"

"I don't want to deal with Sue's shit anymore,"

"Fair," Artie shrugged, "I know that Brittany misses you on the team."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah she always talks about things you two use to do on the team, she really misses you." Artie admitted "I think Quinn misses you as her co-captain as well."

Yeah bet Brittany didn't tell Artie everything they use to do when they were on the Cheerio's.

"Well, not everyone can get what they want," Santana growled.

"Yeah I thought it was pretty stupid of Brittany and Quinn to go back, but they were determined," Arte slurred.

Santana flinched back, frowning a bit and clenching her jaw. "Well you know, you can't really control what Quinn does, and Brittany is too loyal for her own good…"

"Yeah I guess,"

"Alright guys!" The coach yelled, "Let's get started!"

Santana placed a hand on Rachel's back "I'll be over in the stands making sure you don't die, talk to you later,"

"Y-yeah, see you later."

"Don't die,"

"I'll try."

"What do you think they are doing down there?" Brittany asked,

"Who knows, Santana hardly talks to me anymore," Quinn hissed.

"Yeah…"

Brittany and Quinn sat on the bleachers watching as Santana slowly made her way over to the stands, jumping up till she closed in on the pair.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey San," Brittany grinned "What is Rachel doing?"

"She's…" Santana began looking between Quinn and Brittany, "She's trying out for the team."

"What!" Quinn shouted "And you are letting her? San she is going to die,"

"You don't think I told her that, she has this like one track mind!"

"I can't believe this," Quinn groaned "out of all the girls in out grade Rachel try's out. This is more ridiculous then when she wanted to become a Cheerio."

"Why are you so worried?" Santana questioned "it's not like you even really talk to her."

"Well she is in Glee club, she helped me out a lot in the pass, and I wouldn't want her to get really hurt!" Quinn growled,

Santana shrugged looking down at the field "Who knows, maybe that tuff layer of skin she grew from all those slushies will help her out,"

"This isn't a joke Santana," Quinn said.

"I realize that Fabray," Santana glared "Aren't you two supposed to be at a cheer practise anyways?"

"We have the day off," Brittany explained.

"That doesn't sound Sue like,"

"Yeah well a lot has changed," Quinn barked "Maybe if you joined you would have seen,"

"And maybe I would have seen the same ego trumpeting, social climbing, self-absorbed girls that were there when we were on the team."

"It's not like that,"

"Oh? "Santana laughed "So why are you on the team Fabray, to spread cheer?" Santana threw her hands in the air "Go Titans!"

"Screw you Lopez," Quinn glared,

Santana snickered shrugging her shoulders "Just keeping it real Q," she laughed "Don't get too on high on that platform,"

"How are you Santana?" Brittany asked ignoring the previous conversation.

"I am friends with Rachel Berry…" Santana said watching as the brunette ran around the track "So not that good,"

"It's your fault," Quinn said,

"Why is that?"

"You practically begged Shue to let you be co-captain, you were asking for it."

"Maybe I was," Santana admitted "What about you Britt,"

Brittany bit her lip shrugging, "Alright"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No I just…" Brittany paused, her eyes flickering towards Quinn, "Never mind."

"So why aren't you trying out to be on the football team?"

"Because I have common sense even I am HBIC and I know not to join that sport,"

Quinn laughed "You gave up the title of HBIC hen you went for your 'summer surgery',"

"Screw off," Santana spat, standing up, "Not that this isn't fun but I have to go,"

"I thought you were going to make sure you're little friend doesn't get hurt?" Quinn smirked

"She has a cell." Santana grumbled walking a few steps down "See you guys later.

"Bye San…"

Santana walked into the school towards her locker when she heard a clatter of footsteps behind her.

"San," Brittany's voice yelled "Wait up!"

Santana groaned turning to her locker and opening it quickly,

"Hey San,"

"What's up Britt?"

"Why are you so angry at me?" Brittany blurted,

Santana sighed, biting her lower lip and shaking her head, "I'm not angry at you, you should know that."

"Well it seems like it, ever since…that thing you have been practically glaring at me and you won't even talk to me."

"I thought we already talked about this,"

"Yeah, before you blew me off and told me everything was my fault." Brittany admitted sadly,

"You're right I shouldn't have blamed everything on you," Santana whispered "it takes two to tango,"

"I just, I want to know what I have to do to be your friend again,"

"You will always be my friend Britt Britt,"

"Not like before," Brittany said, the double meaning lying heavily on Santana's shoulders.

Why was it fair for Brittany continuing got to come up, rubbing salt into her freshly opened wounds, it wasn't fair that she expected so much from Santana, Santana could hardly come to turns with her situation and here was Brittany forcing her to re talk about the same thing over and over.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"How long have you known?" Brittany innocently whispered. Santana froze her breath hitching.

"I'm not answering that,"

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany repeated, Santana shrugged her shoulders "We use to be close and I really miss being your friend,"

"Still waiting for the question,"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know did you" Santana snapped "All I know is that you blew me off to be with stubble mc cripple pants. It's fine; it's your loss," Santana finally admitted.

"I love him Santana," She said calmly, Santana felt a stab to her gut, her eyes darting to the floor.

"Yeah well there it is," She whispered

"I'm sorry," Brittany mumbled "I just I miss my best friend,"

"I know," Santana sighed

"Brittany!" Quinn's voice shouted down the hallway, "Sue wants us to make some copies of the cheer routine,"

Brittany frowned looking to the ground "I guess I'll talk to you later,"

"I'll be around," Santana nodded.

"Bye San,"

"Bye."

Santana watched as she walked away walking with Quinn towards Sue's office to make copies. It was something that trigged the fresh memory in her mind. That copy machine…

Sophomore year…

"… I just can't believe Quinn is making us join with her," Santana grumbled, loading the copy machine, "Who would want to join that Glee club, Quinn just needs to handle her man."

"I think it'll be fun," Brittany shrugged sitting on the table.

"I don't want to have to be in the same room with many of those people let alone sing and dance with them," Santana cringed. "Anyways is our audition soon?"

"In half an hour,"

"What teacher stays this late anyways?" Santana asked looking up at the time "It's creepy".

The whole school was deserted as Brittany and Santana sat looked up in the copy room at Sue's orders, printing of "strategy cheer pamphlets" for the girls. Quinn would meet them in the choir room to perform their "I say a little pray," for Mr. Shue, it would be a cake walk.

"I don't even know why we have to audition, we are already hot isn't that all that matters?" Santana grumbled, "God damnit this machine sucks!" Santana growled lighting kicking the plastic.

"Calm down," Brittany hushed walking over and u behind Santana and placing her hands on Santana's hips.

Santana froze, her breath hitched. The two of them had shared a couple of kisses, and even a hand full of make out sessions, but on everyone Santana would stop it, making sure she didn't let her desires get out of control. She was also able to shrug it off and blame it on the fact that either her parents or Brittany's been just down stairs and could walk in on them at any time.

But at the moment Santana could feel the weight of being absolutely along in a locked room with Brittany. Brittany seemed to have the sudden realization at the same time, her fingers gripping her sides.

"Just relax," Brittany whispered

"Can you help me?" Santana mumbled back

Brittany hummed, leaning forward and brushing her lips along Santana's neck. Santana arched her neck letting out a sigh, closing her eyes. Brittany smiled, sucking at one of Santana's pulse points, causing Santana to squirm. Brittany gently bit down on her tanned skin, Santana's stomach tightening in the familiar way that Brittany only seemed to accomplish.

"Ugh," she sighed, turning around in Brittany's arms and pushing forward, grasping Brittany's lips in between her own.

She had become an expert at kissing, much more experienced then the girl who first kissed Brittany. She pulled Brittany's lower lip into her own, chewing lightly on it, this time Brittany let out a breathy sigh, causing Santana to push closer to her. Brittany responded quickly pushing her body flush against Santana running her into the copy machine.

"God Britt" Santana mumbled between kisses "I can't do this," She muttered but continued to kiss her in heat, now pushing her hips forward.

"I can't," She whined but her actions kept intensifying,

Brittany smirked dragging her hand up the side of her body towards her chest; Brittany was as caught up in the moment just as Santana was. But the one thing that separated the two is that Brittany had accepted the thought of wanting to be with Santana. She had admired her darker friend ever since elementary school, and when she hit puberty she admired her friend for different reason as well.

Brittany finally pushed her hand forward groping Santana, massaging her breast through her cheer top. Santana let out a loud moan, one of her first with Brittany, throwing her head back as Brittany lent in kissing Santana's neck. Santana ran her hands up into Brittany's pony tail, yanking it free and clumping her hair in her hands.

This was their first time actually going anywhere other than making out and both the girls could feel the heaviness of it. Brittany took her left hand slipping it under the Latinas top, rubbing it along her stomach before creeping up her rib cage. Santana let out a breathy sigh looking down towards Brittany's form watching the lump in her shirt from Brittany's hand. Her skin felt like it was burning and the trail Brittany's hand left was tingling.

Brittany's finger cautiously poked at Santana's bra rubbing her finger along the fabric. Brittany bit her lip, moving away from Santana's neck to look up at darker girl's face; with a quick nod she crashed her lips back onto Brittany.

Brittany moved her hand the rest of the way, rubbing Santana's breast over her bra. Quickly though she pulled away at the cup, reviling the soft flesh. Santana groaned into Brittany's mouth when she felt Brittany's hand. Santana uncontrollably thrust forward, looking for any friction, Brittany moaned back as Santana's lips pushed against her own.

At this sudden motion Brittany snapped, grabbing the zipper the side of the top and pulling it down. Revelling Santana's one uncovered breast. Biting her lip Brittany reached around Santana's back, pushing her lips back to her own. Finally finding the clip, she snapped tugging it off, Brittany couldn't believe this was happening; it was like a serial dream.

Santana grunted picking up a rhythm of her hips, pushing against Brittany's hips, clawing at her back as she began to become wound up. Brittany swiftly picked up on what Santana needed. She crouched down grabbing a hold of Santana and lifting her up onto the copy machine. Stepping in between her separated hips she pushed forward grinding into Santana though now Santana's skirt was open allowing Brittany full access to her spanks.

"B-Brittany," Santana managed, closing her eyes as Brittany's breathe becoming rigid.

Santana reached forward finding Brittany's uniform zipper and tugging it off throwing it away. Lunging forward, Santana unclasped Brittany's bra pulling it off and slowly letting it slide down Brittany's arms. Brittany looked up shyly to find Santana gaping at her chest, her mouth practically drooling. Reaching forward Santana grasped the soft skin, rolling it in her hands. Brittany bit her lip letting out a deep moan.

"Shit…" Santana mumbled, pinching Brittany's right nipple between her fingers.

Brittany continued to thrust forward picking up the friction that was mounting in between them. Grazing her nails down Santana's stomach she found the waist back of Santana's skit, Brittany groaned as Santana kept at her motions with her hands. Brittany pushed her hand up underneath her skirt, palming Santana's inner thigh, creeping up.

"Fuck," Santana whispered, Brittany could feel the heat and suddenly felt a bit nervous.

What if she didn't do it right, what if Santana didn't like it? What if Santana never wanted to do this again, because Brittany knew right away that she did not want this to stop here, she could hardly contain the noises coming from her throat, her body moving in ways she had never experienced before.

"Please," Santana moaned her eyes closed.

Brittany's breath hitched watching the girl in front of her who looked to be almost in pain from the desire that was built up in her, and like any good friend Brittany had to take Santana out of her misery.

With one last shaky breath Brittany finished the trail until she ran two fingers down Santana's center through soaked panties.

"F-fuck," Santana said taking uneven and raged breaths.

Brittany had never seen anything more beautiful then what she was beholding at the moment. Santana letting her lust and desire take over, letting it control her boy, it was breath taking.

"Awh god Britt," Already Santana was close, never before had she been this turned on, and the climb was coming to an end.

Brittany bit her cheek pushing away the material and running a cautious finger along Santana's folds. Santana gasped, slamming her right hand down on the machine hitting a great big green button.

"Holly shi-!" Santana lurched forward her breath speeding up "don't stop," She panted as Brittany exploded, once she found Santana's numb she pinched it softly

"Fuck!" Santana groaned bucking up into Brittany's hand, "fuck," She panted over and over again before become tense her nails sinking into Brittany's shoulder her head collapsing into Brittany. Her breath was heavy and she panted into Brittany's neck her heart hammering against her chest. It was the first time Santana had ever finished because of someone else's doing and she could feel her world beginning to crash around her, it was a feeling that shook her to the very core.

It only took a few moments till it registered in Santana's consciousness that the copy machine was light up, paper sputtering out.

"Crap!" Santana screeched jumping from the machine into Brittany.

Brittany chuckled, she herself was trying to contain her breathing as she picked up one of the papers the machine had produced, "Hey look it's your ass San,"

"What!" Santana snapped picking up another sheet and sure enough there was a picture of Santana's ass pressed against the glass "well shit,"

"It's cute," Brittany shrugged.

"My ass is cute?" She raised an eyebrow

"Sure, all of you is cute."

Santana grinned suddenly aware that they were both still topless, her body suddenly tingling again. Dropping the paper she stepped into Brittany crashing her lips on hers. Santana spun them around slamming Brittany into the copy machine with a huff. Brittany bit back a moan but was cut off by a loud ring tone.

"Shit," Santana said detaching her lips and searching for her phone in her near purse. Taking a few steady breaths she opened her phone "Hello?"

"Oh hey Quinn yeah we will be there right away…" She mumbled looking up at Brittany's dark gaze

"Y-yeah give us five minutes," Santana said, picking up her bra and Brittany's tossing it to her, "okay see you then, bye."

Hanging up the phone she looked back at Brittany smiling, "come on we have to get ready for the audition."

They finished tiding themselves before stepping out of the room. Unluckily for them though they had forgotten about the ten copies of Santana's ass that were still staked in the copy machine. Ten copies that Sue Sylvester would find on Monday morning…

_Present day_

"You what!" Santana shouted at Rachel in the parking lot.

"I got on the team!"

"How the hell did you get on the guys football team," Santana said stunned "Am I the only sane person in this world anymore has everyone lost their minds?"

"They said I had great spirit and could be their…their secret weapon!"

"We are talking about you right?"

"Yes!"

"Damn Berry I underestimated you," Santana shook her head amused. "What position do they have you playing?"

"Uh… I run."

"So what position?"

"I don't know the name of it I take the ball and run,"

"Holly shit," Santana chuckled, patting Rachel on the back "Well congratulations,"

"Thank you Santana,"

"So what are you going to do with your new popularity?"

"Do you really think I will be popular?" Rachel beamed

"…Well," Santana paused "I don't really know, I have never seen a girl football player in McKinley except Lauren but she doesn't give a shit about social standing."

"I don't either!" Rachel said shocked,

"You just became a jock in hopes of getting a cheerleader because apparently only football players can get a cheerleader, so yeah I think you do."

Santana shook her head laughing "I cannot believe you got on the team, this world has really gone insane,"

"I find that very antifeminist Santana," Rachel huffed "Just because I'm a girl who made it on the football team doesn't mean it's a totally crazy idea that I got on a football team."

"No I am all for girl power," Santana laughed "It's just that it is you Rachel, little Jewish you."

"I hardly see how my religion matters,"

"Come on Berry," Santana laughed "Let's go celebrate you getting on the titans football team," she threw her arm around Rachel sill chuckling as they made their way to Santana's car.

Across the parking lot stood Brittany leaning against the baby blue car, her arms crossed across her chest. She could feel her stomach tighten at the sight of Santana arm around Rachel, her laughter so carefree, it was just how Brittany and Santana had looked like just last summer, and now they could hardly talk.

Brittany did not stop watching till Santana had ducked into her car driving off out of the lot with Rachel

* * *

_A.N WOW! I really appreciated all the amazing reviews on the last chapter and am loving the fight between PezBerry and Brittana/Faberry. _

_I think I have made my mind up, I only think I would change it if someone wrote like a essay or something lol!_

_Follow me on tumblr at brittanaextreme_


	6. Star

_A.N sorry for any spelling/ grammatical errors._

* * *

_Star_

* * *

_Summer between Freshman year and Sophomore year._

Rachel wasn't the type of girl to get the latest skimpy bathing suit, or to try on the new push up bra. She was classic and slightly old traditional, well as old traditional as you can be being a fifteen girl in the 21st century. So the idea of Rachel in a mall was something that was rarely seen, she preferred small outlet stores, not over produce cheap fabric. But it was a day trip with her dads, and a way to get out of the house.

Walking through the small Ohio mall Rachel was not surprised to see many packs of girls giggling and squealing throughout the mall. She tried to not pay attention to their idiotic noises, as she entered a new clothing store…

"Finn don't be such an idiot," Quinn groaned watching as her boyfriend rushed up to the new medieval gaming sore.

"I'm not being an idiot!" He replied,

"You are not really going to go in there are you? "Quinn sighed "I still need to look for a bathing suit," Quinn smiled, wiggling her eyebrows "Maybe you can help me choose one, I'll show them off to you?"

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just take Santana or Brittany with you," Finn grumbled, "It's not like this is really any fun for me; I should be practising for football!"

Quinn puckered her lips, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "You're right Fin," Quinn said, "You're totally right, why shouldn't I want to spend time with my boyfriend. I should have just invited the two girls I have been seeing at least four times a week, I should totally have done that."

"See," Finn said raising his hand, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Quinn halted looking at Finn in a dumbfounded expression,"You're so…" Quinn was at loss of words shaking her head, "You know what go into the nerdy little shop, while I go get a bathing suit, by myself."

"Sweet thanks babe," he smiled leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. She jerked her head to the side, causing Finn to kiss her check.

"I'll meet up with you in the food court later," Finn called "Have fun!"

"Yeah whatever…"

Quinn riffled through her purse pulling out a stick of gum and looking up to the new clothing store, sighing Quinn strolled forward. She was busy looking through racks of clothes when a brunette caught her attention, Quinn squinted her eyes at the new beauty trying to place her.

Living in such a small town Quinn knew almost everyone around her age, but this girl was drawing a blank, who was she?

"Rachel we will find you a bathing suit!" Rachel's dad proclaimed beginning to look through the racks, "Something that will make you look like a star."

Rachel Berry! Quinn's eyes winded ducking behind a rack of clothes when Rachel's gaze threatened to catch the blonde girls leering one.

She looked so different! Had she reached a late puberty or something? Quinn could remember exactly what she looked back in freshmen year…because she had her in her challenge English class and sat right behind her. Last year she was flat chested, she had no hips, and her hair seemed to always a little boring. But now, well Quinn could only watch as Rachel's sweater vest tugged at her new curves, her skirt hanging off from her hips. She was beautiful…

Rachel smiled slightly, walking to the far hand corner and looking at some of their dark jeans, not that she was much of a jeans person per say, but it was always good to have a pair at your disposal.

She turned away from the wall, looking through the hangers of t-shirts and blouses, clicking her tongue she glanced up. She jumped a little when she was greeted by a pair of hazel eyes from across the store. Rachel squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. The girl was bent over some racks so only her blonde head pocked from beneath the hangers. But her eyes were fixed on Rachel, studying her.

Rachel cocked her head to the side trying to identify the stranger, in a regular situation Rachel would usually look right away but here was something about those eyes, they held such mystery, and Rachel was known for liking to pick a good Nancy Drew book when she was younger.

The person slowly stood up straight her lips slightly parted. Right away Rachel knew exactly who she was,

"Holly shi-"

"-honey!" her daddy called out, running to her, "Look try this one on it will look amazing," he held out a red and white stripped bathing suit.

"Oh daddy!" Rachel gleamed, looking away from the leering gaze, "it's perfect."

She quickly took the bathing suit from her daddy, making her way over to the changing rooms, looking down at her bathing suit.

"Rachel right?" a voice muttered,

Rachel turned around, her throat slowly chocking up. In front of her stood the Quinn Fabray. Legend had it that she was to become captain of the Cheerio's next year, making her one of the first in McKinley to become a captain so young. And she was talking to Rachel! Well she hasn't really talked to her yet, but she did acknowledge her!

"Y-yeah," Rachel stuttered her hands clamming up.

"I thought I recognized you," Quinn grinned "I saw you perform with the Glee club at the last assembly."

"Oh right that," Rachel mumbled "We really aren't that good,"

"No you guys aren't" Quinn laughed "You are though, you sounded really good."

Rachel felt heat run to her face sheepishly looking to the ground, "Thanks that means a lot."

"I'm sure you hear it all the time," Quinn beamed.

Rachel shrugged looking back at her hazel eyes "Sometimes,"

"Are you excited about going back to school?" Quinn said,

Why was she talking to Rachel, was there some catch? There had to be right, because there was no way Quinn would be talking to someone like Rachel, well at least at school she wouldn't. Quinn barely bated an eye at Rachel all freshman year but now she was trying to pick a conversation with Rachel.

"U-uh," Rachel muffled "Kind of… not really," She shrugged

"Why not?"

"I'm in Glee club," Rachel explained "I'm not really that poplar,"

"Oh, right."

"I mean I love my studies and everything, but getting slushied every week isn't my description of fun."

"Yeah, that must really suck," Quinn frowned "You should try out for the Cheerio's!" Quinn grinned

Rachel felt her eyes grew, her mouth opening a gap, join the Cheerio's? Had Quinn suddenly forgotten who Rachel was?

"Join the Cheerio's?" Rachel nervously laughed "I don't really think I am what the Cheerio's are looking for."

"Nonsense," Quinn grinned "You totally have the body for it,"

Rachel felt her mouth slowly dry, red painting her cheeks, did she just say…?

"I have-"

"-anyways there is an open tryout on the twenty second, you should come out." Quinn smiled "We are always looking for new girls on the team, plus you wouldn't get slushied anymore, win win."

Quinn smiled looking down at the brunette, Rachel could not help but return the girl addictive smile.

"I'll think about it," Rachel smiled

"Awesome,"

"So why are you here?" Rachel said looking around Quinn's shoulder, "I'm amazed that Brittany or Santana aren't here, they are usually right at you sides."

"Contrary to poplar believe we are not connected at the hip," Quinn chuckled "No, I was here with Finn, but…" Quinn drifted off, "well Finn would rather be playing with small action figures then helping me get a bathing suit."

"Then the stereotype must be right," Rachel said,

"And what stereotype is that?"

"That jocks are really clueless and dumb," She smiled, Quinn snorted grinning.

"Yeah, sounds about right,"

"Rachel honey," Dad called "Have you tried on the bathing suit yet?" he looked up finding his daughter and another blonde, "oh,"

"Yeah I was just about to, sorry."

"No worries honey," He grinned running away to his husband.

Quinn bit her lip laughing, looking down at Rachel through her lashes.

"Hey babe they didn't have the one I wanted…" Finn's voice sounded from behind Quinn, she turned around, pulling at fake smile.

"Hi Finn," Rachel smiled kindly.

"Uh," Finn hummed pulling an arm around Quinn "Hi, uh…"

"-Rachel," Quinn said calmly.

"Rachel!" he said snapping his fingers, he turned to Quinn leaning down "Why the hell are you talk to Berry Quinn," He said in an attempt to whisper, but Rachel could clearly hear every word.

"I should try this on," Rachel mumbled holding up the bathing suit

"Right," Quinn said breathlessly, "Well I'll see you in two weeks,"

"Two weeks?"

"The cheer auditions," She grinned.

"Oh right," Rachel laughed "I'll have to think about that one."

"You better be there,"

"Bye Quinn," Rachel smirked "Finn,"

"Bye,"

Once Rachel had turned into the changing rooms Finn pivoted to Quinn "What the hell was that?"

"Uh…" Quinn said looking in a pile of shirts "Talking, it's what humans do,"

"You were talking to Rachel Berry,"

"I realize."

"DO you not remember who you are?" Finn said slapping his hand on his forehead,

"Quinn Fabray,"

"No!" Finn groaned "You are Quinn Fabray youngest captain of the Cheerio's, head of the Celibacy club!" Finn moaned "you can't be seen talking to Rachel Berry, she is in the Glee club, and almost any other club that will accept her, she gets a slushied every day, I know that because I am usually the one doing it. How you think it will look if someone saw you talking to a girl I regularly slushied."

"You slushy her?" Quinn said shocked, I mean she knew that he wanted to be on the football team but she didn't know he did those kinds of things.

"Look we aren't young anymore, if you make a wrong decision in this town you will be shunned, and to stay up on top you have to be mean," He explained "like Santana Lopez, she is heartless, and because of that no one threaten her, or crosses her,"

"Yeah but I was fine last year,"

"Last year we were freshmen," Finn sighed "Just don't talk to her again alright?"

"You can't tell me what to do…"

"If you want to get that crown in junior year, then yeah I can." He said before turning around and walking out of the store.

Quinn bunched her eyebrows together dropping the t-shirt she was holding and following Finn. Maybe he was right, maybe being Lucy for so long had made her soft, biting her lower lips she looked back to where Rachel disappeared; she couldn't let herself get close to her.

_Present day_

"I am beginning to think maybe this wasn't a good idea," Rachel whined, a day and half away from her first game, Santana and Rachel sat at the table with fellow Glee clubbers. Rachel had hardly touched her veggie burger all lunch her eyes wide at the table.

"What was I thinking?" She continued "Why didn't you stop me Santana,"

Santana groaned her mouth full of pasta rolling her eyes; she chewed pointing her fork towards Rachel.

"I tried to warn you!" She mumbled picking up more pasta,

"You are going to kick ass Rachel," Tina grinned

"Hmph," Rachel squirmed, "It's closing in on me like a death date, did you know I am playing with senior boys!" She looked around the table.

"Don't worry about it it's just the tigers, they aren't even that good," Finn said smiling; Santana eyed Finn as his boyish face quirked up.

"I just I am so scared,"

"You will be great, you find your way through everything somehow," Finn answered.

"Hey everyone," A light voice said behind Santana, she craned her neck looking to see a blonde behind her. Quinn's eyes shining toward Rachel,

Santana shook her head rolling her eyes as she picked up more food, "Hey Quinn," Rachel gleamed. Santana almost snickered at Rachel as her face suddenly brightened like there was sun shining up her ass.

"You have got to be kidding me," Santana mumbled through a full mouth.

"What Santana?" Quinn asked, Santana smiled brightly up at her,

"Oh nothing Quinny,"

"Hey Quinn," Finn called out, Quinn turned around seeing Finn, her eyes slightly widening,

"Finn!" Quinn exclaimed "I didn't even see you,"

Santana snorted covering her mouth when food threatened to spill out, looking up she saw Rachel's watching her, her face pinched together in disgust, Santana smirked at her swallowing her pasta.

"That's what every guy likes to hear," Mike mumbled.

"Are we still good for tonight?" Finn asked

"Yeah," Quinn nodded quickly, looking back to the group.

"So I heard you have your first game Rachel," Quinn exclaimed "Must be scary,"

"Yeah I'm,"

"-I have my first game too," Finn whined,

Quinn looked back at the man-boy quirking an eyebrow "But you have done this before this is Rachel's first football game,"

"Yeah blubber, Rachel's got some serious balls going on that field; I wouldn't be surprised if the coach switched you out for Berry,"

"That wouldn't happen I am star quarterback," Finn paused looking over to Mike "would it?" Mike shrugged looking over the group.

"You would be surprised Dumbo," Santana scoffed stabbing four noodles, and looking back up at Finn "You are quite easy to replace," She finished shoving her food into her mouth, grinning, wiggling her eyebrows.

Finn looked angry but Rachel piped in to cool the tension "Like I was saying, I am pretty nervous," Rachel said looking up at Quinn, "But whatever I'll be fine,"

Santana chuckled, watching as Quinn nodded her eyes stained on Rachel , "well I'll be there to cheer you on Rachel," she grinned "…and you and Mike," She finished looking over at Finn and Mike, sheepishly smiling.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel smiled

"Anyways I just wanted to say hello, and wish my luck," Her eyes darted to Rachel "have to get back to the Cheer table,"

"Scurry on home." Santana said flicking her hand over, Quinn rolled her eyes walking away.

"Finn did you hear?" Mike brightened up.

"What?"

"James is out with a knee injury someone from Southlake stepped on his leg in the dog pile,"

Finn grinned, clapping hands with Mike "We have this in the bag!"

Rachel fell into the palms of her hands, shaking her hand "I'm going to die,"

"That's what I said." Santana muttered, "if you learn one thing from this experience let it be to always listen to auntie Tana,"

It was the day on the big game and Rachel could not manage to stomach any food. She walked throughout the day, head hung low as she tried to find any way to prevent her ultimate doom.

"Just say you have your period," Santana suggested

"Ew, what no!"

"It's a guy's sport it'll freak them out." She shrugged

"No, the point of this was to play, to show Quinn how much of a jock I am!"

"Why couldn't you just join swimming, or the chess team?"

"One, Cheerio's do not cheer for the swimming team and two, chess is not a sport…I checked,"

"So you break a few ribs, get a pair of black eyes," Santana said, "At least it was all in the goal of getting the girl," Santana smiled "Or at least that is what you can think about in the hospital."

"You are not helping!"

"Who says I was trying to help?"

"You are a terrible friend," Rachel rolled her eyes,

Santana shrugged "I'm just keeping it real."

"Well I have to go change," Rachel shuttered, "the game starts soon and we still have to warm up…"

"I'll be in the stands," Santana grinned "Is there anything you want me to tell your dads…you know if…" Santana pulled her finger across her throat.

"Go!" Rachel pointed "Get away, you are just going to get me freaked out,"

"Alright," Santana laughed "Good luck Berry!" She began to walk down the hallway turning around quickly "maybe you can just run through their legs dwarf!" she called

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled back, stomping away towards the girls change room.

She was almost at the changing room when a figure caught her eye stalling her movements.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say that what you're doing…" Quinn stuttered "It's really cool,"

Did Quinn really just stand by the girls changing room wait for Rachel to come by so she could say 'what she was doing was really cool?'

Rachel chuckled looking at Quinn's shy expression "thanks, I think it's pretty insane of me, but cool works too."

"No I mean it," She smiled "I never thought I would be cheering for a girl that looked like you,"

"Like me?"

"L-like you know, smaller then…" Quinn muttered " uh…" Quinn said loss in thought.

Rachel laughed, smiling brightly, "I think I may be dead before the end of the game, so it's nice to hear that."

"You are not going to be dead," Quinn rolled her eyes,

"Well Santana has pretty much reminded me every five minutes of that,"

"Santana doesn't know what she is talking about, you are going to be amazing," Quinn smiled

"You really believe in me that much?"

"I respect you," Quinn said seriously, "Do you think any other girl in this school would do what you are doing right now,"

"Lauren?"

"Well other than Lauren," Quinn chuckled.

"Quinn!" Brittany's voice yelled from the end of the hallway "Sue is getting angry we have to get down to the field,"

"That's my cue," Quinn smiled

"Right,"

"Well I'll see you down there; I'll make sure to cheer for you the loudest,"

"Thanks," Rachel grinned

"Bye Rachel,"

"See you."

"What's going on Rach?" Santana called entering the girls change room, where Lauren had just left.

Round the corner she found Rachel petite form sitting down on the bench, her gear bunching up around her neck, tears running down her face.

"Rachel?" Santana asked dropping forward onto her knees, "Hey, hey what's up?"

"I c-can't do it Santana,"

"Sure you can,"

"No!" Rachel screeched, "I can't!"

Santana leant back for a minute, looking at Rachel with sorrow. She placed a hand on Rachel's knee trying to calm her bubbling nerves.

What the hell was she supposed to say to her? She was no coach, she couldn't all of sudden pull some type of inspirational crap you only see in movies out of her ass… at the thought she suddenly thought of something to say, something that would fit the bill just right.

"I don't know what to say really. In only a few minutes you will have the biggest battle of your professional sport live, and it all comes down today." Santana began.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Inch by inch play by play till you are finished, you're in hell right now, Rachel. Believe me, and we can stay here or you can fight your way back into the light. You can climb out of hell. One inch, at a time."

Santana paused placing her hands on Rachel's pants, "Now I can't do it for you, not today. In life things get taken away from you, that's part of life but, you only learn that when you start losing stuff, you find out that life is just a game of inches."

Rachel's tears stopped as she concentrated on the darker girl crouched in front of her, the words coming out smoothly.

"Because the margin of error is so small, I mean half step too late or early you don't quite make is. One half a second too slow or too fast you don't quite catch it. The inches we need are everywhere around us." She paused taking a deep breath "Now I can't make you do it, you got look into yourself and think, can you do it? Because it's either you heal now, or die as an individual…" She finally finished

Rachel nodded quickly, grabbing her helmet and jumping up,

"Now are you going to fight?" Santana yelled

"Yes!"

"Are you going to fight for those inches?" Santana bounced, pushing Rachel back and forth in excitement.

"I'm going to get those inches!"

"Are you going to go out there and get the girl?"

"I'm going to get the girl!"

"Then get out there Rachel!" Santana shouted "And make everyone in this high school proud, make everyone remember Rachel Berry, the girl who wasn't afraid to play!"

"Yeah!" Rachel yelled jumping up and grabbing her mouth guard running from the change room.

Santana walked up the bleachers taking a seat beside Tina, "Hey,"

"How's Rachel?" Tina said concerned, it had been only a little while ago, that Santana was running from the stands her cellphone clutched to her ear as a hysterical Rachel cried from the other line.

"She's fine," Santana waved off, "She was just a bit nervous,"

"How did you calm her down?"

"I recited the speech from the movie "Any Given Sunday" with Al Pacino," Santana snorted.

"Santana!" Tina gasped,

"What?" Santana grumbled "It worked didn't it, sometime Rachel needs a bit of movie magic," Santana pointed down to the field, "Look there's my girl now!"

Rachel walked with the rest of the team at Laurens side, the largest smile plastered on her face as she gripped her helmet to her side.

"This is great!" Rachel giggled waving at the crowed, "I love being on a stage,"

"This isn't a stage," Lauren deadpanned,

"Metaphorically, of course."

"Right…" Lauren said as she neared the team benches, "How about we keep this stage crap for after the game?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded "let's kick some ass!"

"….Hudson, Puckerman, Chang, Zizes, and Berry!" coached yelled from the side, "You're on for kick off!"

"M-me?" Rachel asked "I was kind of hoping I could watch then maybe jump in later?"

"Get in right now," Coach slurred "or get off the field."

Rachel whined, shaking her hands and looking around, trying to find Santana. Looking to her right, she found a bundle of Cheerio's pumping their fist up. Catching the gaze of a hazel eyed girl she felt her shoulders slowly slouch.

Quinn gave Rachel a toothy smile holding up two thumbs. Rachel chuckled biting her lower lip and waving. Quinn grinned back, holding her hands around her mouth and giving an excited scream.

"Alright let's do this!" Rachel screeched, pulling her abrasive helmet over her low pony tail, and running onto the field catching up with the huddle.

"You listen to me now!" Finn called out crouched down "we will fight and play like a team, those guys over there have nothing on us, now let's get out there and kick some ass!"

"Yeah kick ass!" Rachel yelled

"Titans on three," Puck shouted

"One, two, three Titans!"

Rachel bounded over o her line up, Noah walked over slapping her helmet before taking his position.

Rachel could do this; she could do anything she wanted to, and get anything she wanted. And she wanted everyone to know that, she wanted Quinn to know that.

Everything seemed to slow down, the cheers of the crowd becoming a silent murmur in Rachel's mind, her eyes staring down the other boys across the field in bright blue plants. So what if Rachel got a scratched knee or ever a few bruises it would all be worth it, everything she did was worth it, because Quinn was worth it.

"Holly crap, holly crap!" Santana repeated grabbing a hold of Tina's arm "Rachel's out there!"

"Oh god,"

"Are they usually that big?" Santana said looking at the other team "Oh god they are going to crush my little Jewish friend!"

"Rachel's your friend?" Tina laughed

"Not for long at the looks of it!" Santana whined the situation suddenly hitting her, "Why would they put her out on the kick off, she's so breakable!"

"You sound like a worried mother," Tina snorted

"And you should like a heartless bastard, our star in glee is about to be crushed!" Santana growled "fuck Rachel why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

A piercing whistle echoed across the field and soon the football was flying, and spinning through the air towards the titans towards Rachel…

Rachel ran backwards trying to catch up with the retreating ball, extending her arms she grabbed the ball opening her eyes wide, she caught it!

"Yes!" she cheered dancing back around to find a bull like man sprinting towards her,

"Run Rachel Run!" she heard a shout.

Squealing Rachel ran away from the bulldozer of a man, growing closer to the end zone, the crowd was becoming louder in louder as she neared the end zone, she was going to get a touch down!

She looked across she shoulder, catching sight of the boy and squealing again trying to pump her legs faster. A bound later she crossed the white paint, opening her eyes as wide as saucers, she did it! She really did it.

The crowed jeered as Rachel danced with the ball, "Yeah huh, who did I did," she pointed to herself, god this was a piece of cake, maybe she should join more sport teams, who knew she was such an athlete?

"Hey girly," A deep voice husked "Wrong end zone!"

Oh.

Well it was the thought that counted right? Rachel looked back to the stands to find the crowd groaning and yelling in anger at Rachel, well that defiantly wasn't going to help her popularity…

She raised her hand apologetic, walking back to her team who was glaring at her.

"Get off that field Berry!" The loud voice of coach yelled, Rachel jogged to the side lines tugging at the straps of her helmet and pulling it off. Before reaching the bench she looked over to Quinn who was ginning like an idiot face palming with her palm palm, well if nothing else at least she made her laugh.

"What the hell was that!" Coach yelled,

"Sorry Coach,"

"-are you death and blind!"

"I'm sorry I got scared and-" Rachel tried to explain,

"Oh, you got scared!"

"I'm really sorry!"

"Get off the field; I'll deal with you later,"

"Alright coach," She barked, saluting before walking away.

Alright so her football career may have not gotten off to a good start, and maybe she only played for less than four minutes, it didn't matter! She really played football, her, Rachel Berry played on the Titans!

Rachel walked pass the Cheerio's who were all slightly snickering.

"That was so awesome Rachel," Brittany giggled "It was like the only time this game has been interesting."

"Thanks Britt," Rachel smiled, wait was Santana only allowed to call her that? "-any, Brittany…"

"See I told you," Quinn smiled" You totally owned all the guys on the field,"

Rachel huffed, blowing at a stray hair, "and how do you suppose I did that, I just got kicked off?"

"You showed them all that you are Rachel Berry and you can do whatever you want," Quinn chuckled "even score on your own team, stars do whatever they want, they get whatever they want."

Rachel laughed silently, "I guess you're right,"

"Rachel you dog!" Santana shouted running from behind and pushing Rachel, Rachel stumbled forward, catching herself on Quinn

"s-sorry," Rachel stuttered

"That may have been the most ghetto thing I have ever seen," Santana laughed "You are totally my idol,"

"Hey Rachel," Tina said from behind Santana.

"Hi Tina," Rachel said, ignoring Santana aggressive actions, "And thank you Santana that's very flattering."

"This will have to go down in the books," Santana laughed "It has to be some record of being kicked off the field after playing such a short time, I mean I knew you would suck but…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, trying to ignore Santana "I think she played amazingly," Quinn interjected she earned a few confused glances even from Rachel herself.

"I mean yeah sure she didn't run the right way, but she did make a great catch, and she ran fast," Quinn explained.

Santana chuckled raising an eyebrow "whatever you say Fabray,"

Santana slung her arm across Rachel pulling her in and messing her hair up, "Santana!" Rachel squealed pushing her away.

"Come on we have to go celebrate your first football game!" Santana laughed "and probably last one,"

"You're not going to watch the rest of the game?" Quinn asked her eyes flickering between Rachel and Santana, watching Santana pushing Rachel around playfully, like a small puppy.

"I only wanted to see Rachel kick some ass and now that I know that clearly won't happen I'm good with leaving, I could care less about those meat loafs," Santana shrugged, "What do you think?"

"Sounds fun," Rachel agreed, "We'll see you around."

"Alright bye," Quinn smiled.

"Bye," Brittany piped in "Bye San,"

"See you Britt," Santana pulled Rachel along, heading back to the changing rooms.

"Rachel wait!" Rachel and Santana turned around to find Quinn running up to them, "I just wanted to say that, what you did was really awesome," She stuttered.

"Thanks Quinn, "she smiled "You have reminded me of that a few times now," without warning Quinn threw her arms around Rachel, pulling her into a tight hug before letting go,

"I'll see you guys around,"

"Y-yeah," Rachel stuttered shocked "Bye Quinn."

Once Quinn was out of ear shot Santana turned to Rachel "Damn Rachel, maybe you aren't as insane as I previously thought,"

Rachel smirked walking back with Santana her mind running back at the moment before her, brain buzzing.

Santana looked at Rachel out of the corner of her eye, nudging her with her shoulder "Looks like you should be the one to think up a new plan…"

* * *

_A.N: Please please please review and let me know what you think, it really helps to get you suggestions and feed back :)_

_I hope you enjoyed reading and please review_

_also the speech Santana gives is www . youtube watch?v=9rFx6OFooCs_


	7. Wrecking Ball

_A.N: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. _

_The song Santana sings in Glee cub is www . youtube . com watch?v=ll_uRniGtmA_

* * *

Wrecking Ball

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"I think it's a little unoriginal"

"It's totally fake,"

"Maybe they are really in love?

"There are in love as much as Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries."

Rachel stormed through the hallways, trying to ignore the banter from her fellow high school peers. She clutched at the crinkled poster in her right hand, her anger building.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany smiled from the side of the hallway,

"Hello Brittany," Rachel said abruptly, "You wouldn't know where Santana is would you?"

"I think she may still be in parking lot, she dropped me off at the front, saying that she had to go find a parking spot."

Rachel huffed "oh," She sighed "You two…?"

"What?" Brittany questioned.

"Never mind," Rachel shook her head, "see you in class Brittany," Rachel growled, spinning on her heal.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany called "are you okay you kind of look mad,"

"Oh if only you knew," she threatened stomping away her fist balled at her sides.

She pushed the doors of William McKinley high, opening them with a loud bang. Her eyes scanned the area for a familiar Latina. Spotting Santana's car idling by a parking spot a few rows over Rachel hissed heading toward the familiar blue car.

Rachel pursed her lips, as her shoes clicked on the cement, the chilly air freezing her bare arms. Finally reaching the car Rachel found Santana rearranging things in her car, looking in her mirror. Rachel groaned tapping the glass abruptly.

Santana jumped looking over to side of her car finding a steaming Rachel glaring into the car. Santana almost felt fearful when she clicked the unlock button letting the newborn demon into her car.

"Hey Rachel," Santana grinned "You'll never believe what happened!" Santana bounced but stopped when she was greeted by Rachel shooting daggers at her "U-uh, what's up?

"What's up?" Rachel laughed "Oh I'll tell you what's up Lopez," Rachel looked down to the poster unwrinkled it and holding it out for Santana, "You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

Santana looked down, finding a white piece of paper, with two profile pictures on it.

"Oh," Santana sighed "Shit."

"Yeah oh," Rachel steamed "Please tell me you didn't know anything about this."

Santana looked back down to the prom king and queen poster Quinn's face beaming up at her, she looked back up a Rachel, opening her mouth but finding it had become dry. She swallowed, trying to face Rachel with a straight face.

"W-well, I…" Santana stuttered "…may have known something,"

"I can't believe you," Rachel said shocked "Why the hell wouldn't you have told me?"

"Look it's not like it was my fault it's not like I am the one that made her go back to him,"

"But you could have at least warned me, given me a heads up, or sent a signal." Rachel huffed "anything would be better than arriving this Monday morning and finding this poster plastered to my locker!"

"I didn't want to upset you," Santana shrugged "I thought maybe I could get Quinn to back out of it, I could talk her out of it,"

"How?" Rachel snapped "You talk to Brittany and Quinn less the days than ever!"

"Look I know it wasn't a flawless plan but,"

"-no there was no plan,"

"Screw off Rachel if it wasn't for me you would be no closer to getting Quinn then you were in sophomore year!"

"No Santana," Rachel said pulling at her door handle, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have given my heart to some idiot idea that in this life time Quinn Fabray would go for me!" she stepped out, crouching through the door "You were always just using me to get your lost love, you never once stopped to think that I would actually get hurt!" Rachel slammed the door turning around and walking away.

She couldn't believe Santana! It would have been different if she warned her, if she talked to her about it before; wouldn't she have known how hard this would affect her? Everyone knew that Finn had a pull on Quinn, and Rachel always feared a day where the two would get back together, probably not for the same reason as everyone would think.

"Rachel wait!" Santana groaned shutting her door, catching it with her shirt, "Shit," She grumbled yanking her shirt from the door and locking her car before running after Rachel.

"I do care," Santana groaned, running at the side of Rachel, "honestly in the beginning I couldn't care less, but look you have been great friend for me these past few weeks."

"Well I hope you enjoyed it because I sure as hell won't be helping you again." Rachel hissed trying to get away from the girl.

"Rachel!" Santana screeched "can't you just stop and listen to me for a second?" she whined.

In the front of the school, Brittany walk out, forgetting her English binder in Santana's car. Looking up she found the pair of girls shouting at each other, storming closer to the school. Brittany knew it wasn't right but she could resist the urge to listen in. Something about Rachel's and Santana's relationship was off, and she just wanted to figure out what. Ducking behind a bush Brittany peered out as the girls closed in on the school.

"… It's not that I didn't want to tell you or wanted to get 'ahead'," Santana grumbled trying to keep up with Rachel fast pace, "I just didn't want to be the reason for you to be upset!" Santana grunted "I thought I could fix it in time maybe,"

"You're not superwoman Santana you should have just told me!"

"Hindsight is 20/20 obviously," Santana mumbled "I honestly just couldn't stand the thought, and thought that I could make it better, and with you getting on the football team, and your first game… I lost track of time,"

Rachel stopped in her tracks turning to Santana, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning on one of her legs, "You really didn't want to see me hurt,"

Santana pulled her fingers through her hair roughly looking back down with a sigh, "Contrary to popular belief I am not just a heartless bitch, I just don't like letting people in." Santana explained "And I hate feelings."

Brittany narrowed her eyes looking between the girls, what hell was going on, Santana never even opened up like this to people she hadn't even with Quinn. Brittany was the only one who held the key to Santana. Who was able to unlock those hiding feelings… were they..?

"You are such an idiot," Rachel sighed,

"I'll let that one slide." Santana silently grinned, "Am I forgiven?"

"Just because you said some nice things to me?" Rachel questioned

"Yes?"

Rachel pondered for a minute looking up at Santana's apologetic gaze. "I don't know," She admitted.

Santana groaned looking up to the sky, "What can I do to make it better?"

Rachel smirked looking around, "sing a song in glee,"

Santana waited for the second part but no such thing came, "I-is that it?"

"You have to sing a song about yourself, and make it believable," Rachel grinned "With a lot of emotions,"

"Oh you're evil Berry,"

"I never said I wasn't," Rachel grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Come here," Santana sighed pulling Rachel into a tight hug, "I really am sorry."

"I know," Rachel muttered pulling away, "Never pull that again, you have to tell me everything that happens no matter if it hurts me or not, it will always be better coming from you then someone else."

"Yeah okay," Santana nodded "Point taken,"

"You should go start working on that song, I sincerely hope that it is good for your sake," she smirked walking back into the building.

"Now just wait a minute," Santana called, chasing her through the doors.

Brittany silently stepped through the bushes, her eyes stained on the slowly closing door, Santana disappearing behind it. Brittany's stomach felt twisted, but at the same time completely empty. It was hard enough to see Rachel take her spot as best friend, but now the thought of Rachel taking her place as….well what were Santana and Brittany before? Regardless any thought of them together made Brittany want to crawl into a large hole and hide away as a hermit for years.

Brittany was being such a hypocrite but she couldn't care less. Even if she loved Artie and even though she was still with him, she made it clear that she loved Santana, how could Santana stomp over her heart like that? How could she move on in such a short time, hadn't she just been confessing her undeniable love for Brittany? Was that fake, was everything Santana said to her meaningless?

Brittany kicked at a lone rock, sending it skipping across the pavement, had she made the right decision? If she had picked Santana she could be holding her right now. But instead she was meet up with her boyfriend, was she really in love with Artie?

Brittany shook her head from these ugly thoughts looking back at the doors, and pushing through completely forgetting why she came out in the first place.

Brittany walked through the day with a slight slouch in her back, unable to tear her eyes from Rachel and Santana whenever they were together, analyzing each small detail. she sat at the Cheerio's lunch table gripping a spoon with her fist watching the two sitting with some of the other Glee members laughing with each other, looking to be carefree.

"Brittany?" A worried tone came from in front of her, focusing on the girl across the table from her.

"Yeah?" she asked

Concerned hazel eyes watched as Brittany scooped up some jello shoving it in her mouth, "Are you alright?" Quinn asked "You have seemed kind of off all day long, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Brittany grunted swallowing loudly.

Quinn looked unconvinced as she watched Brittany the remainder lunch glaring toward the Glee club table. By the end of lunch Quinn finally had enough and stood up looking pointy at Brittany,

"I have to go to the bathroom, come with me Britt?"

Brittany looked up with a pained expression "do I have to?"

"Yes," Quinn barked

"Fine…" Brittany mumbled, throwing her spoon into the empty container and getting up.

Tugging Brittany into a close bathroom Quinn spun around locking the door, looking back up at Brittany.

"Now are you going to tell me what is actually happening?" She said.

Brittany sauntered forward, boosting herself up so she could sit on the bathroom counter, dangling her legs over the edge.

"Who said there is anything happening?"

"Oh don't give me that Britt," Quinn rolled her eyes, "I have been your friend for a few years and I can tell when you are put off, and you my friend are defiantly put off today."

Brittany shrugged looking at the ugly floor,

"Do you really want to play the silent treatment on me?" Quinn asked "I came up with the silent treatment I perfected it in sophomore year, now come out with it, you will feel better once you have."

Santana and Brittany never told Quinn about their history, or what they did in private. It was partially because Santana was not yet comfortable with anyone else knowing let alone comfortable with it on her own. And partially that they did not want to mess up their friendship with Quinn.

"It's complicated," Brittany whispered.

"Oh come on," Quinn laughed "I can do complicated, I live complicated."

Was it right for Brittany to tell Quinn, it wasn't just Brittany's secret but also Santana's. They never really even talked about telling Quinn, it was common knowledge that Santana was not ready for that kind of public announcement.

"It's complicated, it isn't just about me, and if I tell you I could be hurting someone else as well." She explained.

"Oh," Quinn mustered, "I just worry Brittany, you are bottling all these things up, and one day it will explode. Personally I find it is better to tell someone then keep it locked in," Quinn said soothingly, "And hey, you know me, you know I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to."

Brittany nodded, she knew Quinn was an amazing friend, and she really should trust her. This whole thing was eating away at Brittany, maybe it would be better if she told someone, and who better then Quinn, one of Brittany's best friends?

"W-well," Brittany stuttered her hands shaking a bit. It had just hit her that she had never really talked about Santana's and Brittany's relationship out loud, and never to anyone else then Santana and on occasion Lord Tubbington.

"M-me and Santana," Brittany began, "You know how we have been best friends from almost birth,"

Quinn nodded slowly her eyes watching Brittany carefully,

"In eighth grade we kissed," Brittany said slowly,

Quinn slightly smiled "honey all the cheerio's have, it's just something us girls do to get attention, I have seen you two kiss, that's nothing new to me."

"No," Brittany shook her head, "We didn't kiss to get attention from the boys or because we were drunk, we kissed because we wanted to kiss."

Quinn's face softened as the realization slowly sunk in.

"And after that first time Santana freaked out, told me we could never do it again, well then in the summer between freshmen year and sophomore we started to kiss again in private…" Brittany bit her lower lip, "And then we started to do more than kiss," Brittany whispered.

"It was fine really, until I started dating Arite, Santana wouldn't say it out loud but I knew she was jealous," Brittany explained, "And then last month she told me…she told me she… was in l-love me."

"Santana told you that?"

Brittany nodded her head, "But I told her I still loved Arite, and couldn't be with her…"

"Oh Brittany…" Quinn mumbled, pulling her friend into a soft hug, "I'm so sorry I had no clue, that's why you and Santana haven't been talking as much."

"Y-yeah and then this morning we drove to school together because Artie was sick and his mom couldn't drive me…" Brittany muttered "Everything felt like it was back to normal, like it was all better…"

"What happened?"

"I had forgotten something in her car and went out to get it when I saw Rachel and her fighting about something,"

"So…" Quinn asked.

"It looked like a fight between a couple." Brittany whispered, "And then they made up… Rachel even got Santana to open up."

"I'm sure it wasn't-"

"-I know Santana, she hated Rachel. So why all of sudden is she friends with her," Brittany said pushing away from Quinn, "think back did Santana ever once say anything positive about Rachel? She didn't even call her by her name."

"I mean I guess if you put it like that,"

"-and now Santana is helping her out, going to try outs to support her, to games, becoming co-captain for Glee,"

Quinn was silent as she looked to the floor with narrowed eyes, "We don't even know, we can't make assumptions."

"The way she acts around her, it's so protective…it's like when we were friends,"

"Maybe that's all they are Brittany," Quinn tried, "Jus friends,"

"It just doesn't make sense Quinn," Brittany frowned "she only becomes friends with someone if she wants something,"

"So maybe Rachel offered her something,"

"Like what?"

"Maybe being co-captain of glee?"

"If that was so she would have stopped talking to Rachel after getting the position, she's practical, and it still wouldn't explain the fight they had this morning," Brittany questioned, "she was practically begging Rachel to forgive her, Santana does not beg for forgiveness,"

Quinn stayed silent, watching Brittany's face as she went through her different theories. Quinn herself was suddenly finding it hard to find a way around this. Why had Santana and Rachel become friends so quickly? And why had Rachel become friends with a girl that tortured even worst then Quinn herself?

Quinn opened her mouth but was cut off by a loud bell, "We should probably go," Brittany said jumping off the counter, "We don't want to be late for Spanish," Quinn nodded her head following Brittany out of the bathroom.

What if Rachel and Santana were really seeing each other?

The Glee club meeting came quicker than Santana would have hoped for, and she soon found herself raising her hand for Mr. Schue's attention.

"Yes Santana?"

"Santana stood up brushing down her dress, "I was hoping that I would be able to sing a song?"

"Of course," He gestured "the floor is yours."

"Thank you," she turned around facing the group, finding Rachel with a triumph grin and Brittany and Quinn sending each other wary glances.

"This song is…special for me, I uh…." Santana stuttered closing her eyes for a little and looking back up, "I don't really like talking about my emotions openly a lot, but I feel like this song sums me up…" she whispered.

The music began to play in the back ground causing Santana to be the center of attention.

"_I made a wreck out of my hand I put it through the wall I made a fist and not a plan Call me a reckless wrecking ball I throw my plates against the wall And give it all I got I aim to break not one, but all I'm just a big old wrecking ball I am unruly in the stands I am a rock on top of the sand I am a fist amidst the hands And I break it just because I can It takes a dedicated hand To put it through the wall"_

Santana sang the song, her voice dropping down in a husky matter, as she watched he groups reaction, why had she agreed to this stupid deal in the first place. Watching, she found Rachel no longer supported the proud and cocky smirk, but now was solemn as she listened to the beautiful lyrics.

Brittany could feel tears roll up from her eyes, but she forced them to stay, not wanting to make a scene. Almost everyone else was silent as they listened to Santana's confession.

It didn't take long till the song finally finished and Santana was left standing in silence at the front of the room.

"Wow," Mr. Schuester sighed, "That was…"

"Sad," Quinn mumbled,

"Beautiful," Rachel admitted,

"Truthful," Brittany followed.

"All of that and more, well done Santana," he said, clapping. Santana looking to the ground shyly as the rest of the group joined in on is applause, "What made you want to sing that?"

"I guess you could say a little birdie forced me to," Santana smirked.

"I am glade that little birdie did!" He laughed "we should all take note of Santana's remarkable performance, and make it this week's lesson; come up with a song that you believe represents who you are,"

Some people groaned begging to think about what song they would choose. Santana smirked sitting back down beside Rachel, "Looks like your plan backfired Berry, you have to sing a song about yourself as well," she stuck out her tongue.

"It didn't backfire," Rachel snickered, "I wanted to see you sing about your feelings, I have no problem singing about mine, I love it in fact,"

Santana frowned crossing her hands over her chest again "Well I hope you're happy,"

"I am," She smirked "thank you Santana that was really quite amazing."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana snorted "Don't' get use to it."_  
_

* * *

_A.N Please tell me what you think, reviews have been kind of going down and I want to make sure you still like it or if you think I should change something, work at something, anything :)_

_so please if you have the time give my shout out, and tell me what you think about this story so far. _

_& follow me on tumblr at brittanaextreme_


	8. Porta Potty

_A.N: Sorry for any spelling errors. _

_What Brittany sings: __(Maroon 5 "One More Night")www . youtube watch?v=7CPYoGtI75Q_

_What Quinn sings: (Madonna "Beautiful Stranger") www . youtube watch?v=JoPdLthNCEw_

* * *

_Porta Potty  
_

* * *

Santana placed things into her backpack staring down at it in desperation. This was going to turn out horrible. She thought over the list thinking if there was anything else she needed. She had everything, but she still sat on her bed, this could not be what her life had come to. If she had been able to go back in time and tell her former self what she was about to do, well she probably would have beat her future self up.

There was a gentle knock at the door, looking up Santana found her mother standing in the frame looking over her room, "Going somewhere?" She asked,

"Uh yeah, I was wondering if I could go over to a friend's house for a sleep over," she said wincing.

"Oh honey you don' have to ask to go over to Brittany's," She scoffed "I think you had to stop asking after that one summer you two,"

"-I'm not going to Brittany's,"

"Quinn?" She questioned "how is she doing after you know, "she motion to her belly.

"No, I am not going to go to Quinn's either," Santana shook her head,

"Then who?" Her mother asked

Santana gulped, "Rachel,"

"Rachel?" Her mother asked "Who is-" her eyes grew large "Rachel Berry!"

Santana looked to the ground silently nodding

"But you hate her, I have heard you and Brittany talk about her."

"I know but, we are kind of friends now, it's really weird I still find myself sick about it."

"I can never quite figure you out Santana,"

"I know I am a wild one," She laughed,

"So why are you going to Rachel's instead of Brittany,"

"It's just one sleep over," Santana grumbled.

"Oh don't pull that," her mother snapped "I am your mother, I can tell when something is up, you haven't had Brittany over for over a month, what happened,"

"Nothing, people grow apart," Santana whispered.

"people do, that is true," her mother nodded, "but you and Brittany don't, " Her mother finished, " from the moment you two laid eyes on each other in both of your strollers you wanted to be together. You and Brittany have always been close, nothing could have changed that, you two are pulled together by something…I haven't seen very often."

"Are you done?" Santana said irritated, it was hard d enough knowing that someone else was kissing her true love she didn't need her mom to remind her all that she had lost.

Her mother raised an eyebrow looking down at her daughter "hitting a nerve?"

"I just need to get Rachel's," she grumbled "I'm already late," she pushed past her mother and reaching the stairs.

"So is this Rachel going to take Brittany's spot, should I be expecting you two here all the time?" her mother called after her daughter.

Santana halted at the edge of the stairs, gripping at the straps of her backpack and turning her head to the side.

"No one could ever take Brittany's spot." She hissed jumping down the steps, leaving her quizzical mother watching her leave her home.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rachel beamed, it as one of her first sleep overs after all.

"No, I'm fine," Santana grunted, falling onto Rachel's pink bed.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Santana sighed propping herself up on her elbows looking over at Rachel, "So what are you doing for your song in Glee?"

Rachel smiled, spinning around in her desk chair, "That's a surprise,"

Santana growled, rolling her eyes "are you kidding me?" Santana muttered "just tell me,"

"No," Rachel said stubbornly. "On to a new topic, have you thought of anything new for the plan?"

"I have already told you my plan, but you seem to think that it is not to your standards," Santana mumbled,

"We are not throwing a party," Rachel shook her head, "Really, be responsible."

"Being responsible is boring; if we were responsible we would leave Quinn and Brittany to be with their boyfriends."

"That's not the same,"

"Isn't it?"

"No it's not because Finn could never give what I could give Quinn," Rachel snapped,

"And what is that?"

"I'm…" Rachel stopped looking around, as if someone could hear their private conversations "I'm …in love with Quinn,"

After the statement t it went a little very quiet in the room, Santana pushed herself off Rachel's bed and strode to her vanity mirror.

"That's a little abrupt."

"No, I just think I was always too scared to say it," Rachel said shocked, "that was the first time I have ever said it out loud."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels…" Rachel began her voice chocking up, "freeing,"

Santana chuckled, picking up a tube of lip-gloss.

"I love Quinn…" Rachel repeated,

"Why?" Santana asked her eyes narrowing, applying a layer of gloss.

"Quinn is so wholesome."

"Quinn?" Santana asked,

"Yes,"

"Quinn Fabray?"

"Stop it Santana," Rachel sighed,

"The Quinn Fabray who lied to her boyfriend about being the father of her baby, Quinn?" Santana continued

"You know you aren't really helping,"

"I'm just making an observation,"

"Well stop," Rachel snapped, "you have no idea how you would react if you were in Quinn's position back then."

"I would never be in her position because I know better than to trust Noah Puckerman." Santana shrugged.

"Don't be like that," Rachel huffed.

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care about Quinn, it hurt you just as much when you found out one of your best friends was going to have to go through that. So please just cut the crap, you give her a hard enough time as it is."

"You have no idea what that girl has done, I was there, I know. I'm not giving her a hard time believe me." Santana growled turning around to lean on the desk, "I would know I was helping her for lots of things, since I once was her right hand woman."

"Last year Quinn showed that she was an entirely different person then she used to be," Rachel grumbled.

"And then this year she showed us that she can still be the fake one," Santana barked. She stopped watching as Rachel looked down sadly, Santana sighed flicking her hair away from her eyes.

"Look, I know Quinn is this great person, but she is also a creature of habit and she enjoys the warm and comfy. We will figure a way to snap her out of it. But in the mean time we will have to just endure this awful Quinn, the Quinn I have grown to despise."

Rachel slowly nodded, looking back up, "I know Quinn shouldn't have gone back to the Cheerio's or returned to Finn, but she is still Quinn. And I love her,"

"I know you do," Santana smirked, "I knew it the second you practically fainted watching her walk pass you in the hallway."

"Shut up," Rachel grumbled through she still grinned, "You're no better."

"At least I know how to keep it in my pants," Santana shrugged,

"Oh that's a joke right?" Rachel snickered, "That has to be a joke."

"It's not!"

"You can hardly keep your hands to yourself when you around Brittany, so I wouldn't be the one to talk," Rachel laughed "I wouldn't be surprise if self-combust in the next few weeks."

Santana gasped grabbing a pillow by her side and tossing it at Rachel's head. "You so made my list dwarf."

Santana turned around, looking back into the mirror. Rachel sniggered, grabbing a pillow and sneaking up behind Santana hitting her squarely across the head. Santana slowly turned around, her eyes narrowed. Rachel bit her lip trying to keep her bursting laughter from escaping. Santana's hair was askew as she glared down at the smaller girl.

"You did not just…" Santana began. Rachel smirked raising her pillow over her head aiming it at Santana "You wouldn't,"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow looking up at Santana, "You would be surprised at how ballsy I can be," She snickered.

She stepped forward launching another aim at the Latina face, squealing before running away.

"That's right you better run, because Auntie Snixx has just arrived on the train of kick ass!" Santana roared, grabbing one of Rachel's pillows and chasing after her around the room.

Santana got in a few blows, before Rachel surprised her hitting her square in the jaw, knocking Santana back onto her bed. Santana clutched at her stomach rolling with laughter.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rachel said, though she couldn't help but laugh

"Damnit Berry," Santana howled, "You will be the death of me I swear,"

Rachel snickered, landing beside Santana. They were silent for a while, laying in peace.

"We are going to get them right?" Rachel whispered,

Santana turned her head to she could see Rachel's upward facing face, filled with doubt. Santana let out a sigh, puckering her lips and clicking her tongue.

"Totally," Santana mumbled, "Our plan is fool proof,

"And what plan is that?" Rachel asked,

"Exactly," Santana snickered.

"If we don't get them,"

"-we will," Santana interrupted

"Okay well either way," Rachel began "We will still hang out right?"

Santana, narrowed her eyes in deep thought at the question, "yeah," she said quietly, not wanting to admit to the world that she truly wanted to be Rachel's friend either way this would turn out.

"Lezbro's for life?" Rachel said holding out a fist, Santana looked down to her fist and then back up at Rachel, before busting out into laughter.

"What?" Rachel whined,

Santana jumped onto her knees grabbing a pillow, "did you really just call us lezbros?" she gasped,

"Yeah," She said frightened, Santana snickered, tossing the pillow down, hitting Rachel.

"Never say that again Rachel," Santana hooted, "for your own sake,"

Rachel, lifted her arms trying to shield herself from Santana's assault of attacks, "fine, then what should I call us?"

Santana flopped back down beside Rachel sighing, "What about just friends?"

"Fine," Rachel chuckled, "Friends?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"Friends," Santana muttered back shaking Rachel's hand.

Santana walked forward a permit marker held tightly in her hand as she approached the fourth poster this afternoon. She uncapped the lid, drawing two man boobs on Finn and a glorious mustache on Quinn. She grinned upon her creation, she made it her mission that afternoon to try to find any poster and deface it, hoping it would brighten Rachel's mood when she had to look at them.

In the corner of her eye she spied a wave of blonde hair, looking over she felt her heart skip. There stood Brittany, but worst then that there sat Arite. In the pass it had been nearly impossible for Santana to look at the couple for more than a couple of seconds, wanting to puke every time she laid eyes on them. But this time she watched as Brittany crouched down swiping away Artie's bangs from his eyes.

Santana lent on the wall, holding the marker to her side, letting out a deep sigh. She could remember the feeling of Brittany's light touch, how it felt to have her stroke Santana's hair. How could have that been not that long ago but feel like a century ago at the same time?

Rachel walked out from the choir room, clutching her books when she spotted Santana, her eyes glazed over. She looked down her line of sight, finding Brittany and Artie talking closely to each other. Rachel grimaced, watching as her friend watched in desperation at her former lover and her boyfriend.

Santana shook her head storming away, dropping a marker to the ground. Rachel stepped forward, looking at the defaced prom king and queen poster, it was the fourth one she had seen today. She suddenly realized that it was Santana who had been doing it. Each one brought a grin to her face and now all she could do was frown. Picking up the marker she looked to Artie again, growing with anger.

How dare he be at hand of such misery to one of her friends, she had to make it up to Santana. She deserved someone who would stand up for her. Tapping the end of the marker on her Chin, Rachel smirked walking down the hallway, and she knew someone who was used to doing just that on a daily basis.

Sitting in the choir room Santana twitched anxiously as she watched some of the others talked amongst themselves.

Brittany raised her hand, and she was quickly up to sing her song. Santana watched nervously from the audience, observing the blondes beauty, prepare for the song.

The song began and soon Santana felt herself hypnotized, watching Brittany's body sway from side to side, her mouth opening, to carry out her sweet voice.

"_You and I go on at each other like we're going to war__  
__You and I go rough. We keep throwing things and slamming the door__," _

She began, Santana slightly widened her eyes as the lyrics hit her, was Brittany really singing about them? In front of Artie and the rest of the club!

"_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you__  
__Baby, I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go__  
__now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo__ "_

Brittany continued, jumping not the piano and crossing uncrossing and re-crossing her legs.

"_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yeah__  
__Try to tell you stop but your lipstick's got me so out of breath__  
__I'll be waking up in the morning probably be hating myself__  
__I'll be waking up inner satisfied, guilty as held__ " _

Santana felt like hiding behind something, Brittany's words lashing out at her. She glanced over a Rachel to find her mouth gaped, her eyes questioning toward Brittany as she also tried to figure out exactly what Brittany was saying. Santana then looked down tot Artie, he was sill smiling which as good, but as the song continued his smile began to tug downwards, trying to figure out if Brittany was not singing about herself but a confession.

After the song was over everyone clapped loudly hooting and hollering, Mr. Schue stood up his eyes pinched together.

"That was really good Brittany but I am not sure if you fully understood the assignment?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany said playing dumb.

Santana knew that people underestimated her, almost the entire time she knew exactly what others were thinking, or what then meant. But she found it was either easier to get out of something or more humorous to play her "dumb" self.

"The assignment was to sing something about yourself, about how you are feeling." He clarified, speaking slowly, god he had some nerve!

"Oh," Brittany mumbled, looking back at Arite, who was also looking for an explanation. "Sorry Mr. Schue, I thought it was just to find a song that you liked…"

Santana shook her head as she watched Brittany give Mr. Schue an apologetic look. Brittany walked back over to Arite, but not before giving Santana one long look, leaving Santana breathless.

Rachel leaned over, "That was a bit obvious don't you think?"

Santana was not able to reply to her friend as her mind buzzed at Brittany, replying the memory in her head over and over again.

After the Glee meeting Rachel made her way over to the bleachers walking up behind them.

"Hello," she muttered looking down,

"So what was so important that you couldn't talk to me at Glee club my Jewish princesses?" Puck asked crossing his arms across his chest looking down at the brunette.

"I need your help," she mumbled.

"With what?"

"You use to terrorize a lot of people…" She sighed, "Obviously,"

"Of course, what about it?"

"I need your help. I don't understand how you could get some of those people into the porta potty..."

"No way!" Puck gasped "You want to dump someone in there?" Puck laughed "that's pretty cruel even by my standards,"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Are you going to tell me who you are doing it to?"

"That's not important,"

"Actually it kind of is," Noah snickered, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright, alright," Rachel growled, "its Arite."

"Artie?" Puck questioned "I didn't know you had beef with him."

"You don' know a lot about me," Rachel hissed.

"Fare enough," Puck said, rising his hands, "But I don't know, I don't know if I feel comfortable giving you instructions on how to dump my man, he is a fellow Glee member and Titan."

"Look you said it the best, us Jews have to stay together," Rachel said reciting his incredibly degrading words, but at this point her moral standing didn't matter.

"You're right my Jewish princesses," Puck nodded, "And I guess it isn't my place to pry into whatever is going on between you and Artie…" He paused in deep thought pondering if he should help the girl or not.

Rachel silently crossed her fingers, waiting nervously for his answer.

"Alright I'll help you," puck said defeated, "But you can't let anyone else know I am."

"Don't worry Puck I don't intend on anyone else finding out."

"Alright, look this is what we are going to have to do…."

It was Friday and the group were back in the choir room, setting up with the next set of performances.

Quinn walked up to the front of the room. Her Cheerio's uniform swishing with her movements. Rachel could not help but longingly watch her move.

The music began, and Quinn tapped her hand on her thigh lightly, getting into the rhythm.

"_Haven't we met__  
__You're some kind of beautiful stranger__  
__You could be good for me" _She began.

Her eyes looked down at Rachel, hazel eyes pricing into Rachel. Rachel gulped loudly watching the blonde girl.

"_If I'm smart then I'll run away__  
__But I'm not so I guess I'll stay__  
__Heaven forbid__  
__I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger__  
__I looked into your eyes__  
__And my world came tumbling down" _

Rachel watched the blonde as she danced around. Dancing with joy, whipping her pony tail back and forth. Her eyes flickering over to Rachel every now and then.

"_To know you is to love you__  
__I've paid for you with tears__  
__and swallowed all my pride_"

Rachel watched as she finally finished the song, smiling down at the group.

"Thank you that was dedicated to" Quinn eyes stained on Rachel before flickering down to Finn, "My boyfriend Finn," she grinned.

Mr. Schue sat down, his face in his palm, "That was very well done Quinn, but like I said to Brittany before it' not really about you,"

"It's about falling for someone you know you shouldn't', and that's how I feel right now." Quinn fought back.

"I think we were going for a more internal thing," he muttered walking up in front of the group and clapping his hands, "But very well done."

"Thank you Mr. Schue," she grinned, walking back over to Finn and sitting down.

"That was awesome babe," he muttered,

"Thank you Finn," Quinn mumbled "I'm glad you liked it." Leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Rachel cringed back whipping her head back to the front…

After school Rachel ran outside, finding Puck and heading off to bleachers, the bait had been place and now all they had to do was wait.

Rachel and Puck stood behind the bleachers waiting for their victim to roll up. Rachel wore a bright pink jacket zipped up as she peered through the benches her hood over her head.

"That isn't exactly what I meant when I told you to wear a hoody,"

"What do you mean?" Rachel said looking down at her outfit, "It's fine,"

"It's bright pink!" he hissed,

"Yeah, well you never specified what colour it needed to be…" Rachel grumbled back, "Look!" she whispered.

Looking forward the pair could just see Artie rolling up underneath the bleachers,

"Brittany?" he yelled "Brittany I got your note, where are you?" he looked around.

Puck nodded towards Rachel before creeping around the side, Rachel followed close behind as they came up behind Artie.

"What's this?" He whispered to himself grabbing a note that was tied on a piece of sting. Looking down he began to read the note, giving Puck and Rachel the time to launch.

Puck snapped forward, pulling his palms over his eyes,

"What the hell!" Artie yelled, trying to get free of Puck's advances.

Rachel was close behind pushing Artie's chair forward into the open door of the porta potty, slamming the door shut before Artie had time to look behind at the two.

"No help!" Artie shouted, "Please don't do this!"

Puck ran to the side, grabbing the hockey stick and tossing it to Rachel who threaded it through the door handle.

"I'll give you my lunch money!"

Rachel unzipped her hoodie, revealing her yellow tank top, grinning. Puck was already walking away, leaving Rachel to saunter away hearing Arite occasional pleas of help.

Walking out into the parking lot she found Santana at her car, waiting for Rachel. Rachel smiled sprinting towards her in triumph.

"Santana!" Rachel laughed, "Santana," she bounced.

Santana had just place a piece of gum in her mouth, her eyebrows pinching together,

"Everything alright there Rachel?"

"Better then alright!" She hooted,

Santana smirked at Rachel's expression before cocking her head to the side, "Alright I give up, what's up."

Rachel pulled her lips into her mouth shrugging.

"Awh come on Rachel, don't be such a tease."

"Do you really want to know?" Rachel giggled,

"Of course now tell me!" Santana growled "What did you do Berry?"

"I just porta pottyed someone," She cackled.

Santana opened her mouth, widening her eyes, "You did not!"

"I did!"

"Rachel!" Santana gasped "Why?"

"Because no one messes with my friends," Rachel said crossing her arm and leaning to one side trying to do an impression of a "gangster".

"Oh my god Rachel!" Santana laughed "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Rachel shrugged laughing, "You would do the same for me."

"Oh I wouldn't need any reason to shove Finn into a porta potty trust me." Santana said in disbelief "Who did you dump?"

"That's the best part!" Rachel said excited "It was,"

"-hey guys," A voice said beside them, the girls looked over to find Quinn and Brittany walking up to them.

"What are you two doing out here?" Brittany asked,

"Alone," Quinn mumbled.

Santana and Rachel glanced at each other before looking at the other two girls.

"W-we were just…"

"We were getting ready,"

"uh…"

Quinn and Brittany looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation.

"You shouldn't even be out here Rachel," Quinn snapped

"Why is that?" Rachel asked.

"There is a football game soon, shouldn't you be suiting up." Quinn said, pointing back to the school.

"I'm pretty sure I was kicked off the team when I ran into my own end zone…"

"Did the coach ever say that?" Quinn questioned,

"Well no but,"

"-then you are still on the team," Quinn concluded.

"I g-guess," Rachel shrugged, looking over to Santana who merely shrugged back.

"I have no idea how football works, I just cheered when the other girls cheered," Santana laughed. Rachel chuckled looking back at the blondes.

"Alright, I guess I will go get dressed."

"I'll walk you," Quinn suggested.

"Alright," Rachel smiled kindly beginning to walk away.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany called.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked turning around.

"Do you know where Arite is?" Brittany asked, "I have been looking all over the place but can't find him, and you two left Glee roughly at the same time…"

Santana gasped loudly, her eyes finding Rachel's guilty expression. Rachel bit her lip trying to contain the laughter that threatened to escape. Santana let out a loud snort, Rachel returning with a nervous chuckle.

"What is it" Brittany asked, looking between the two girls as they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Nothing!" Santana laughed, "It's really nothing…"

"No sorry I don't know where he is," She looked back at Santana snickering, "but don't worry, I am sure he will turn up soon," Rachel smiled politely.

Brittany, glanced between them again a couple of times, trying to figure out what she missed.

"I'll see you guys at the game." Rachel grinned, walking away leaving a bemused Santana, and confused Brittany.

Rachel ran onto the field, some boys giving her a quizzical look,

"Why is Berry back on the field?" Finn muttered, "She didn't really help us out last time."

"She is here because I have yet to excuse her," the coach grumbled looking down at the clipboard, "But this time Rachel; I am not putting you out for kick off."

Rachel bit her lip giving him the thumbs up, "good call coach,"

The coach glared at her for a second, looking back at the group roaring instructions at them. Rachel looked down sheepishly, and over to the Cheerio's where Quinn excited the crowed with flips, and jumps.

After opening kickoff, Rachel was put in. she yanked her helmet on. Right before getting all the way on the field she heard the Cheerio's doing a different chant.

"Bless the mess that Rachel caused,

But don't repeat just beat," Quinn yelled, clapping her hands together.

After the rest of the squad joined together, "Cause Lets shout, let's cheer!  
Our victory is near!  
Titans! T-I-T-A-N-S!  
That's our name; we are the best!  
Yes! Titans are the best!  
Titans are the best!  
We're in control!  
Titans can't be beat!  
Victory how sweet!"

Rachel laughed, looking back to find Quinn with a triumph grin. Finally reaching the lineup, Rachel took her space beside a red head.

"Blue copter 56!" Finn yelled looking back between his teammates.

Rachel looked up, finding a dark brunette snarling down at her. She softly whimpered, waiting for the signal.

"Hut hut!" he yelled.

Rachel tried to launch forward but the boy was too fast and plowed into her, knocking her back onto her back. Rachel let out a huff looking back at the boy, grunting she kicked out her foot, catching his ankle right as he was about to pass, causing him to trip.

Finn let the ball fly, Puck receiving it and getting about ten yards before getting tackled.

"That was dirty!" The boy yelled, pushing Rachel from the side.

She bounced away taking a few steps to calm her hammering heart, she had two options here… she could back away, or stand up for herself. Looking back over, she found Quinn craning her neck her eyes wondering over the playing field.

Rachel spat down into the dirt, looking back up to the boy, and pushing him back.

"Maybe watch where you step next time!" She shouted back.

Rachel had absolutely no idea what had come over her, this guy was probably the size of two of her, and he was much more built then her, she was just one small girl…

"You got some real nerves," He growled pronouncing his chest out.

Rachel tried to puff her chest out as well, but she was sure she looked more like a carton than anything else.

"I got more than you'll ever have!" She retorted.

"My mom told me never to hit a girl," he barked, "You are really making me rethinking that rule."

Rachel glanced around quickly finding that most eyes were on the two.

"Ditto," She hissed.

He growled raising his fist, but was pushed back by one of Rachel's teammates soon recognized as Mike.

"Cool it dude," He slurred pushing him back to his teammates.

"Keep that bitch away from me,"

"Oh he did not just," Rachel gasped launching forward.

Mike turned around quickly grabbing Rachel around the waist and pulling her away "Hey, hey come on Rachel cut it out, he isn't worth it."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, watching the boy walk away "that's right you walk away!"

"What the hell has gotten into you," Mike muffled as Rachel squirmed in his arms, "Santana is really having a negative influence on you."

The rest of the game Rachel was either off, or put into a different position, making sure she wouldn't be matched with the same boy. The Titans were winning by the end of the game, Rachel even helped in one of the touched downs.

She sat out for the remaining time, nursing some of her injuries.

"That's the game!" The ref yelled.

"Yes," The coach hissed.

Rachel bounced clapping, her first official win! She skipped over to the Cheerio's but was cut off by another red uniform.

Finn jumped up to Quinn, grinning like a fool. Quinn smiled back grabbing either side of his face and pulling him down in a deep kiss. Rachel could feel her heart stop, her eyes going blank.

Oh right,

Rachel threw her helmet into the grass, looking around for a way to escape, anywhere. She looked up to find Santana storming down the steps, her eyes wide with concern. No she couldn't deal with her either, she had to leave, and she couldn't breathe. There was too much, too many people, too much noise, and too much movement.

"Rachel are you okay?" Brittany's faint voice said.

Rachel shook her head violently, picking a direction and running off, trying to escape all of it.

After running for what seemed ages, she finally found the girls changing rooms. She tore her gear for her body, slamming it into different lockers. Falling down onto the bench she burst out in tears. Why had she been stupid, why had she thought she could get her or that Quinn had been even interested in her?

Rubbing her hand under her eyes she grabbed her shirt, and pants, pulling them on and storming away from the messy room.

She wondered the hallways for a while, her mind blank. She didn't even realise she had somehow made it back to the choir room. She slowly let her finger slide against the black paint of the piano, her eyes burning from the tears.

She sat down on the bench looking at the dark ceiling. Soft footsteps padded behind her, she glanced behind her shoulder, finding Santana in the door way.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Leave me alone," Rachel chocked,

"Come on Rachel," Santana said walking closer to her. "It'll be okay,"

"No," Rachel whispered, "why does it have to be so hard?"

"I don't know," Santana sighed, "If it wasn't this hard then it wouldn't be worth it I guess,"

"If it wasn't this hard I could actually be happy." Rachel mumbled "I just want her."

Santana stood in silence, she had brought up the idea a couple of times before, each meant with a swift rejection of Rachel. But this was becoming desperate and desperate situations cause desperate auctions.

"Conceder my offer," Santana said, watching Rachel.

Rachel sighed; tossing her hair back, "I don't know…" she mumbled hardly audible, she flicked her head, pushing away her loose hair.

Santana grimaced, walking up to Rachel, "I know you don't think it will work, but at this point isn't anything worth the risk?"

Rachel tried to clear her throat, but found it too difficult.

"We have been sitting on the side lines for too long Rachel, and watching you stand up for yourself out there, which by the way was totally kick ass." Santana said, "Made me think we shouldn't be playing so defensively, trying to make them see us, we should force them to, we should play on offense."

"Do you really think we could?" Rachel asked, "I mean I don't even think anyone would show up,"

Santana leant forward, propping her hand on the piano, "You have some buzz at his school Rachel."

Rachel looked back, trying to figure out how genuine that was. "Really?"

"Are you kidding?" Santana asked "Anyone can ever talk about is what Rachel Berry did today on the football field, and soon who Rachel Berry dumped in the porta potty,"

Rachel let out a chocked snort, looking back up at Santana, "I feel bad about that…" Rachel muttered.

"Don't be, I saw wheels out after the game," Santana smiled "He was fine, thank you by the way. No one has ever done anything like that before."

"Don't mention it,"

"So what do you think?" Santana said trying to look under Rachel's bangs.

"Let's do it."

"Excellent," Santana smirked, "The Rachel berry house party train wreck extravaganza is officially a go."

* * *

_A.N: Thank you for your reviews, very much appreciated!_

_I know I have asked this question before, but so far I have found that it is pretty evenly divided, so do you guys like Pezberry or Brittana and faberry more?_

_please leave a review :)_

_hoped you enjoyed it!_


	9. Lezbros

_A.N. sorry for any spelling mistakes,_

* * *

_Lezbros_

* * *

"We should go over the list again," Rachel muffled, pacing along her white carpet in her bedroom.

"We have already gone over it multiple times," Santana groaned, tossing Rachel's stuff animal up in the air and catching it, lying on her bed.

"My dad's will be gone, from this afternoon to Sunday night," Rachel repeated.

"And we will have it clean before then," Santana muttered "honestly Rachel I have been to parties where the parents were coming home that night."

"Well we can't risk it!"

"I understand that," Santana nodded her head, "You have reminded me every five seconds," she mumbled

"What was that?" Rachel asked,

"Nothing," smiled sweetly.

"Will we get enough alcohol?"

"Leave it to me," Santana said, pushing herself up to sit cross legged, "Everything will run smoother then a baby bottom,"

"That..." Rachel halted looking at Santana, "That didn't really make any sense."

"That's not the point," Santana sighed, standing up and walking over to Rachel.

She dropped her hands on either shoulder lowering down to eye level with Rachel. Shaking her shoulders gently, so she had her full attention.

"I will personally make sure nothing happens that could be classified as hazardous," Santana grumbled, "All you have to worry about is getting drunk."

Rachel opened her mouth for a second before speaking, "About that, I was think maybe I shouldn't drink, I don't want to make a fool of myself…"

"Of course…" Santana mumbled pushing away from Rachel and walking to the other end of the room before turning back around lifting a finger, "on the other end though, don't you think it would be beneficial, I mean don't you want Quinn to see your fun side?"

"Well…"

"I mean Quinn loves to have a bit of fun, it wouldn't hurt to have a few drinks. Obviously I don't want you to get shit face, just a little bit to loosen you up a bit."

"When you put it that way," Rachel pondered.

"I'll le you think it over," Santana waved, "I need to get back home, I'll see you later."

"You will be here to help me set up right?"

"Of course, of course." Santana mumbled, picking up her bag and keys, heading to Rachel's door.

"Trust me Rachel it will go perfect!"

"Yeah alright," Rachel muffled, "See you later…"

"See you dwarf."

Santana shut her car door walking up to her front door, jumping up her front door steps. Looking up, she felt her keys spill from her hand, hitting the floor and clinking.

"Britt," Santana said breathlessly, looking at the blonde girl who sat by her front door.

She wasn't wearing her Cheerio's uniform; it was just like the Brittany she remembered, the one she had confessed her love to.

"Hey San," Brittany whispered, standing up and brushing her pants off.

"W-what are you doing here?" Santana asked, bending over to pick up her keys.

"I thought we could hang out, like old times," She muttered playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Oh," Santana mumbled, stepping forward to unlock her door, "Yeah sure, come on in."

Brittany smiled shyly, walking into the familiar house. She looked around, taking in the comfortable area.

"It hasn't changed," She smiled.

Santana laughed nodding, "It's the same yeah,"

"Santana is that you?" Santana's mother shouted from the upstairs.

"Yeah mom!"

"I missed your mom," Brittany chuckled,

"I find that hard to believe," Santana rolled her eyes, but winked.

"Oh Rachel honey I have that recipe for you I was talking about earlier!" Her mother called, when she heard the second voice.

"NO!" Santana yelled "I-it's not Rachel mom, Brittany is here!"

There was a short moment of silence before a rapid thunder of footsteps on the stair case. Maribel came down her eyes looking across the room widely, spotting Brittany.

"Brittany honey!" She squealed running and wrapping her with a tight hug, she was after all what Maribel would consider as a second daughter.

"I have missed you Mrs. Lopez," Brittany smiled,

"Oh don't call me that honey!" Maribel laughed backing away, "It's so nice to see you Brittany, this girl has been miserable for weeks!" Santana blushed looking to the ground, "Well until recently…"

Brittany glanced at Santana, before looking back to Maribel, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it over earlier,"

"Oh don't be silly, people get busy." She smiled looking back at Santana's "When are you going over to Rachel's again?"

"At five thirty,"

"Oh well I'll talk to you tomorrow honey, have to get back to work…" Maribel walked over to the table grabbing her purse, "It was nice to see you again Brittany, you always brighten our home."

"Thank you," Brittany grinned.

"I'll talk to later Santana," Maribel smiled.

"Bye mom."

"Behave yourselves," she laughed before walking out the front door.

"She never changes," Santana shook her head walking aver to her kitchen, opening her fridge and pulling out the carton on milk.

"So Rachel's over here a lot lately?" Brittany asked propping her elbows on the counter.

Santana titled the milk back taking a large swig before, twisting the cap back on, and looking up at Brittany.

"Yeah she comes over a fair bit, she's pretty cool actually."

"Yeah you two seem to becoming very…friendly," Brittany mumbled

"You and Quinn are always busy with Cheerio's it's nice to have someone else who isn't,"

"Your mom seems too like her,"

"It's pretty annoying, all they talk about is healthy food, and how I should change my diet…" Santana shuttered, "they can try all they like, but they are not getting me to give up my taco Tuesdays."

Brittany laughed, grinning brightly.

"But my mom missed you too Britt," Santana said softly, "She would ask me every day, where is Brittany, I miss Brittany, remember when Brittany…?"

"That's nice," Brittany smiled,

"So are you going to Rachel's tonight?" Santana asked walking around the island to Brittany's side.

"Yeah I'll be there,"

"Good because you know the party doesn't start till you walk in," Santana giggled pocking Brittany in her side.

"Hey," Brittany laughed "You know I'm ticklish there stop it."

Santana snickered devilishly, lunging forward and spreading her fingers along her side, ticking her. Brittany squealed trying to get away from Santana, but Santana was already one step of her, wrapping her arm around her waist to hold her capture.

"Santana stop it!" She laughed squirming around.

It only took a moment for Brittany realise that their position was a little provocative, Brittany's back was pushed up to Santana as she squirmed back and forth. Santana's breath caught in her throat when she had the same realization, rapidly letting go of Brittany and taking a step backward.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled.

Brittany smiled back at her, "it's fine,"

"So what do you want to do?" Santana asked looking around.

"How about we watch something?"

Santana grinned shyly up Brittany nodding, "That sounds amazing."

Soon though, Santana was up and giving Brittany a ride back to her house.

"I wish I didn't have to cut this short," Santana stumbled, signalling to turn into Brittany's driveway, "it has been so long since I have been able to spend time with you."

"You'll see me in a few hours," Brittany smiled.

Santana grinned, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, looking over at the girl beside her.

"So what are you wearing?" Santana asked,

"You'll see," Brittany grinned, biting her lip.

Santana snickered, cocking an eyebrow, "Well it should be fun."

"When do you want me?" Brittany asked innocently.

"W-when do I…?" Santana stuttered dry mouth,

"You know to come over?"

"Oh!" Santana shouted gulping, "U-uh around seven is fine,"

"Sweet," Brittany smiled unlocking her door, "See you then,"

"Bye," Santana said breathlessly, watching as Brittany walked up to her door. Shaking her head she hit her steering wheel.

This night would be different, it was about time for Santana to get off her ass and go for Brittany, and she had to put her past in her past and was looking forward. And tonight she was going to get Brittany, if it was the last thing she did.

"Do you think this is enough?" Rachel asked, her hands on her hips, slouching to a side.

Santana walked to her side, looking down at the table that was invested with alcoholic drinks,

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that'll do it…" Santana muttered "But then again Puck is coming,"

"I heard he is bringing Lauren," Rachel muttered,

"Lauren Zizes?"

"Yeah,"

"Lauren Zizes on the football team?" Santana asked,

"Yeah," Rachel repeated, "What are you jealous?"

"Of Puck?" Santana laughed, "Please, he isn't really my type…"

"Right,"

"So are you ready?" Santana asked,

"I don't know," Rachel whined.

Santana looked to her side, smirking, pushing Rachel in the side "Come on it will be fine!" Santana bounced about, raising her fist, "Tonight we get our girls," She continued, "I got a really good feeling about tonight, I think tonight is the night things turn around for us Rachel!"

"Why is that?"

"Other than we are totally hot, because we are going to win them back, plus a few drinking games could never hurt…" Santana laughed walking back over to the sofa, "Spin the bottle anymore?" she yelled.

"We aren't twelve Santana," Rachel mumbled following her,

"Tonight is not one to have your pride control you Rachel. You got to suck it up," Santana rolled her eyes, "And plus Puck will probably bring it up at some time, he will never give up an opportunity to see two girls kiss."

"Well either way spin the bottle is all about chance, it's not like we can rig it," Rachel muffled

"You're right," Santana pouted, "But then again maybe if they see us kiss anyone else it would make them supper jealous."

"I don't think Quinn would get jealous if she saw me kissing someone else, she never got jealous in the past."

"Maybe because you have only been kissing guys, there is no competition in guys, maybe she need some Rachel on girl action," she winked.

"Kiss one of the glee girls?" Rachel screwed her face up, "I don't know…"

"Think about it," Santana laughed "Tina's kind of hot…"

"You did not just!" Rachel laughed,

"What!" Santana gasped "It's not like I'm saying I want to do her, she just kind of hot is all," Santana laughed, "come on there has to be someone in glee other than the pretty blonde,"

Rachel sat in silence thinking over the idea.

"And don't you dare say Brittany because I will pop you one," Santana threatened lifting a menacing fist.

Rachel shrugged smirking, "The only other girl who is 'kind of' hot is you though," Rachel said, not really thinking of her words, "But that doesn't mean!"

Santana's eyes grew, suddenly feeling extremely awkward, "Thanks…?"

A loud ding, made Santana jump, springing from the sofa, "Ooh thank god," Santana mumbled "that was almost too awkward to bare,"

"Shut up Lopez!"

"Hopefully you can cool down before I come back downstairs Berry," Santana winked chuckling to herself, "Never realized you had the hots for me,"

"I don't!" Rachel gasped, "Gah! Just get the door!"

"Alright, alright," Santana said, raising her hands defensively, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Santana had just made it to the stair case when she felt a pillow hit her in the back of the head.

Soon the room was filtering around with bodies, everyone sitting on different objects, awkwardly. Santana tugged on Rachel's sleeve pulling her to the side.

"Rachel two things," Santana said holding up two fingers, "one you need to put some music on or something, and two what in all that is good in the world are you wearing?"

Rachel looked down to her green dress then back up to Santana, "What do you mean, it's my party dress,"

"That is not a party dress that is something you wear in your grave!" Santana snapped, glancing back down, "No I take it back I wouldn't even want to be seen in that in my coffin,"

Rachel shook her head, "I am not changing again this is the thousandth time I have tonight,"

Santana threw her hands up exasperated,

"Have you seen Quinn yet?" Rachel said looking around,

"No and Brittany isn't here yet either!" Santana mumbled. "Oh! oh!" Santana shouted, "Quinn alert!" she spun Rachel around pushing her forward, and looking up at the lights casually.

"Hey girlfriend!" Rachel said excitedly to Quinn, beaming.

"Hey…" Quinn said slowly looking around, "Great party,"

"We are just waiting for the rest of the group," Rachel nodded,

Santana walked up behind Rachel smiling,

"Hey Quinny!"

"Santana,"

"Why don't you go grab yourself a beer baby moma?"

"Alright…" Quinn slurred walking around the pair.

"Girlfriend?" Santana whispered to Rachel,

"I know it just came out!" Rachel bit her lip.

"Hey girls," A deep voice boomed from above,

Rachel craned her neck backward looking up "Oh hello Finn,"

"Hey there tree," Santana smiled, "Quinn just went to go get a beer,"

"Thanks,"

"This is going to be a disaster!" Rachel mumbled looking around the room,

"Shut up," Santana muttered "It won't it won't,"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Rachel gasped.

"Yes, now do as I command!" Santana hissed back,

"I'll have you know!" Rachel paused looking across Santana's shoulder "-Brittany!" She called out, spinning Santana.

"Hey San," Brittany grinned,

Santana looked up to find Brittany in a number that she couldn't put into words. The only thing she could really do at the moment was try to contain the drool that threatened to drop from the side of her mouth. This would be torture.

"Santana?"

"Hm, what?" Santana shook her head,

"Arite needs help down the stairs do you think you could get a couple of guys to help out?"

"Yeah sure, Noah, Chang, and lumber log, Wheels needs help." Santana ordered snapping her fingers.

"Thanks," Brittany smiled.

"No problem," Santana beamed back, "You look really good by the way," Santana blurted, "Like really hot."

"Thanks San, so do you," She said, looking Santana up and down.

Holly hell, Santana could feel her face heat up, she could get any man to beg from her hand, but when it came to Brittany she was a withering pool of jello.

"I should go help," Brittany grinned, pointing to the stairs,

"Right,"

"Don't be too long," Santana smiled, "But you know I'll still be here when you get back…" Santana looked to her feet, "Well I mean everyone will be here," Santana could hear words coming out her mouth and she knew they sounded like idiot ramblings, "like the drinks, and lights will still be here, just get on back down here soon, or we may all disappear…"

"Alright," Brittany smiled, acting like what Santana had just said was totally normal. "Be back soon,"

Santana nodded mentally face palming, she turned around sluggishly, finding Rachel leaning against the wall snickering to herself.

"Don't even," Santana threatened,

"I didn't say anything," Rachel said defensively.

"You were going to though," Santana growled.

'It's just I have never seen the Santana Lopez become a blubbering, stuttering mess."

"Don't get used to it," she muttered crossing her arms.

Arite was brought down the stairs, and finally Rachel had a full house,

"Now please put some music on…" Santana groaned, "And grab a drink on the way for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah okay…" Rachel mumbled, grabbing a wine cooler and stepping onto her stage. Starring down at the group for a second, Rachel gripped at her microphone lifting her drink up "Let's party!"

There was a collective cheer, and soon the music was being pumped throughout the basement, bodies being thrown across the floor.

It was almost an hour later and Rachel was defiantly feeling the effects of the alcohol now.

"How you doing tiger?" Santana said walking up behind her friend.

"I feel great!" Rachel yelled, giggling and thrashing her head, "Why haven't we done this before Sanny?"

"Don't call me that," Santana threatened pointing her finger at Rachel.

"Spin the bottle…spin the bottle," Puck cheered

Santana gazed down at Rachel with a look of "I told you so".

The group was soon circled up sitting down around the carpet.

"Since I came up with the idea I think I should spin first," Puck grinned twirling the bottle.

It spun for a while until it slowly halted on Mercedes, "Come here girl," He slurred leaning across the group to kiss her.

Rachel shook her head; this wasn't going to turn out well.

Finally after kissing Sam for a few painfully seconds Santana gleefully spun the bottle, crossing her fingers. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, she chanted in her head. When the bottle finally stopped she spazed as she found blonde hair at the shoulders, but as her eyes trailed up she felt her heart plummet. Quinn shrugged,

"It's not like its anything we haven't done."

"What?" Rachel snapped,

"u-uh," Santana stuttered looking to Rachel.

"Don't freak out," Quinn mumbled, "Freshman Cheer camp is a bitch." She said crawling towards Santana, "It was some hazing,"

"Please tell us more," Puck drooled.

"Shut it Noah," Brittany spat.

"Maybe we should go over the rules again?" Santana stammered looking around the room.

"Oh no this is totally legal in the game book of spin the bottle," Puck beamed

"It's not a big deal Santana," Quinn shrugged on her hands and knees in front of Santana.

"How long again?" Santana squeaked.

"Forever," Puck mumbled

"Only five seconds," Brittany grimaced shifting awkwardly in Arite's lap.

"Right," Santana frowned glancing toward Rachel before closing her eyes and leaning forward.

She gripped at the wrong blonde hair, moving in closer the incorrect pair of lips, feeling the mistaken heat from the girl's skin.

Taking one last quick breath Santana leant the rest of the way, pulling Quinn lips to meet her own. Quinn slid her lips along Santana's her head tilting to the side

5...4…

Quinn glided her hand up to Santana's hair pulling her closer, their breaths mingling with each other's.

3…2…1…

Santana pulled away looking around to room. First she found Puck, who had leant forward his face trying to take in everything he had just seen. Next was Brittany who had a stone face on, but her eyes slightly narrowed toward the pair, and finally to Rachel.

Her eyes were contracted, her fist clenched at either side.

"That was the hottest thing… I have ever seen," Puck moaned.

"I have to pee," Rachel mumbled, standing up quickly and retreating up stairs.

"I need to…" Santana said rushing up, "Get something to eat…" She finished jumping to the stairs chasing after Rachel.

Rachel!" Santana groaned, trying to catch up with her as she raced through her house, "Come on Rachel!"

Santana finally followed Rachel into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Look I was going to tell you!"

"When!" Rachel sputtered, "Didn't you think for one second that may be really hard for me?"

"I know, but it didn't matter to me or her back then, and it didn't matter to me now."

"Well it mattered to me!" Rachel gasped.

"I didn't want the knowledge to affect you trying to get Quinn, because you deserve her Rachel you really do!" Santana sputtered, "And I didn't want to mess up yet another thing."

"Just think for once Santana," Rachel growled.

"I'm sorry," Santana said looking to the ground ashamed.

"Fuck Santana!" Rachel hissed, throwing her head back.

Santana snapped her eyes back up surprised at hearing Rachel curse,

"Why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Because I am your lezbro?" She questioned.

Rachel snorted looking back up, "I thought we weren't supposed to call us that anymore?" Rachel questioned.

Santana shrugged looking at the brunette, sitting down on the bed.

"Maybe in special occasions,"

Rachel smiled sitting beside Santana, "So can you tell me what happened?"

Santana rolled her eyes looking over to Rachel, "Are you really going to make me?"

"It will help trust me..."

"It was just some older girls trying to freak us out…" Santana mumbled, "They took us out of our cabins late at night and forced us to do different things, Brittany, Quinn and I all kissed each other."

"For how long?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"…just answer the question,"

"A minute each," Santana slurred.

Rachel sighed sadly, "That's…kind of weird,"

"I know, but we didn't have a choice."

"Of course you did,"

"You know what I mean," Santana mumbled, "I would never try to get with her again," She pushed away Rachel's bangs trying to look her in the eyes.

"I know…"

"I mean it would be like hooking up with you," Santana grimaced, "so weird."

Rachel remained quiet, twirling her finger in her lap, "you really think it would be weird?"

"Of course," Santana sighed, "Quinn is my best friend."

"No I mean us,"

"Oh," Santana sputtered "uhm yeah,"

Rachel nodded slowly looking up, "I'm just so tired of fighting," Rachel murmured, "Why can't this be easy?"

"Because everything that is worth something you have to fight for,"

"I don't buy that," Rachel shook her head, "I think it should be easy, I think that is what really counts,"

Santana looked to the floor twirling her fingers, "What do you mean?"

"I think that a relationship should be just as easy to maintain as a friendship," Rachel murmured.

Santana narrowed her eyes toward Rachel. She couldn't be applying, she wouldn't be applying. Rachel and Santana never ventured into that territory, it just wasn't somewhere they went to, because e they had no need to. They were in love with other people end of story. Santana puckered he lips, looking forward to the girl sitting in front of her.

"I'm not sure I am following," Santana confessed, "Me and Britt were friends, we are friends, just maybe not as close anymore…"

"Yeah," Rachel muttered "Not anymore,"

"'I'm sorry but what are you trying to say Rachel?"

Rachel sighed, looking up at the darker girl, slouching her shoulders.

"y-you know how there is that moment when you realize that what you are looking for, is right in front of you?" She whispered.

Santana shifted awkwardly on the bed, the wheels in her head slowly turning. She scratched at her forearm roughly, gulping loudly.

"U-uh," Santana stuttered "Who did you find?" She asked.

"A friend, a person I should have given a chance to before," Rachel said, her deep brown eyes looking up at Santana, trying to make her see.

"Cool," Santana chocked, looking around the room for some type of escape.

"Santana," Rachel whispered.

"Hm?" Santana squealed looking back up at Rachel "Yeah?"

"I can't be coming from left field here, I mean we hang out every day, we share common goals…"

"Yeah, common goals like getting two girls we love!"

"Maybe love is too hard, too rash." Rachel shrugged, "Maybe It should be easy, and people should ease into love."

Santana stood up abruptly, waving her hands in front of her face, "You aren't thinking rationally," she said looking back at the door.

"Or maybe I am thinking rationally for the first time…"

"Awh come on Rachel!" Santana whined, "Think about it, we would be horrible, terrible!"

"You can't say that, you can't be sure about it until you try it," She mutter slipping off her bed and standing up, "Can you really tell me you have never thought about it?"

"I love Brittany!"

"And I love Quinn," Rachel shrugged, "But it wouldn't be the first time someone loved two people."

Santana groaned, stepping forward and grabbing Rachel's shoulders, "You are getting friendship love mixed up with lustful love." She explained.

"You can't tell me how I feel," Rachel grumbled.

"I can't believe we are talking about this," Santana muffled slapping her hand on her forehead.

"Is it really surprising?" Rachel asked "You are an attractive girl, I would be crazy if I didn't feel something towards you."

Santana looked back stunned by Rachel's words,

"And I know you have thought about it before." Rachel continued

Santana looked back dumbfounded, "It still doesn't change the fact that you and I," She pointed between them "Would not work,"

"You can't know that, it's like you can't know if you don't like macaroni until you have tried it!" Rachel grumbled stubbornly.

"So what do you want to do Rachel?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

"I think we should kiss."

"What!" Santana said opening her mouth wide.

"It's the only way!" Rachel said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I am not kissing you," Santana stated,

"Why not," Rachel whined "Do you not find me attractive?"

"Oh shut up Rachel," Santana grumbled "You hot alright, I am not taking your first girl kiss,"

Rachel shrugged, stepping closer to Santana, "I would prefer it to be you,"

"What?" Santana asked "Really?"

"At least it would be with a good friend

Rachel coyly nodded taking another step forward. Santana looked down at Rachel's feet then to her eyes taking a step backwards. Rachel would take a step forwards, and Santana would take another back until Santana back was flattened against the wall. Rachel inched closer, their bodies only inches apart.

"Would it really be that bad? "Rachel said playing with the collar of Santana's shirt.

"One kiss?" Santana said breathlessly.

Rachel lifted one finger pouting at Santana, "Just one."

"If this is what it is going to take to get out of crazy land…"

Rachel nodded smirking. She led her tongue out grazing it on her lower lip, Santana fluttered her hand around Rachel's back, not really know where to settle, this just felt so…weird. Santana pulled her lower lip into her mouth looking down at the brunette, moistening her lips.

Rachel's took her finally step toward Santana her eyes flickering down to her red lips. Santana held her breath as she watched her friend lean forwards, she felt the warm breath of Rachel brush across her lips. Rachel stalled inches away pondering for one moment, almost waiting for Santana silent agreement. Santana gulped pulling her forward and pushing her lips on the other girls.

Quinn walked up the stairs of Rachel's house a red cup gripped tightly in her hand. Why the hell was Finn such a dumbass sometimes? Looking for a bathroom, Quinn opened different doors but only found different bedrooms. Reaching one of the last of the hallway, Quinn twisted the door handle, pushing it forward silently and peering into the room.

Her breath was sucked out of her lungs at the sight in front of her. Rachel…and Santana…Santana and Rachel. They were, but they… Quinn could not seem to wrap her mind around as she leered dumbfounded, Rachel and Santana's lips moved against each other's. Santana was pressed up against the wall. Quinn stepped back shutting the door like a ghost looking around the hallway. Quickly she opened the door again making sure what she had seen was true, and there it was again Rachel leaning up on Santana her hands pulling at Santana's collar.

Quinn shook her head closing the door again and running down the steps without looking back.

Santana pulled Rachel's lower lip into her mouth, tilting her head to the side. Rachel ran her hands up into the girls, hair catching her fingers in knots. After a while they finally pulled away, Rachel's eyes looking back up at Santana.

They stood in silence as they tried to reason at what just happened between them.

"That was…" Rachel began,

"Absolutely,"

"Without a doubt,"

"Horrid,"

"One of the worst kisses of my life," Rachel finished pushing away from Santana looking around nervously.

"Well excuse me," Santana said defensively, "I have been told I am good kisser but whatever,"

"No it wasn't you!" Rachel's aid trying to dig her way out, "Well it was you, but it wasn't because you were,"

"-stop it," Santana said, "I was only teasing."

"Oh my god," Rachel said biting her lip, "So that didn't really work out huh?"

"Nope," Santana proclaimed, swiping her hand across her mouth, "and for both our mental health lets promise to NEVER do that again,"

"Don't worry you can rest easy," Rachel said, "I will not be trying that again,"

"Same back at you,"

"It does suck though,"

"Why?" Santana questioned

"It would have been a hell a lot easier…"

"Yeah…" Santana said nodding, "But like I said everything good is worth fighting for,"

"You know why it probably didn't work out?" Rachel said

"What is that?"

"We are too good of friends," Rachel muffled

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure lezbros aren't meant to ever be romantically involved,"

"I second that," Rachel laughed.

"Now how about we get back down to our party,"

"After you," Rachel grinned, holding open her bed room door.

"What a gentleman…" Santana snickered walking out the door.

"Quinn just calm down…" Brittany whispered in Rachel's bathroom.

Quinn clung onto Brittany tears running down her cheeks. She shouldn't be crying why the hell was she crying?

"Come on it will be alright, what happened?"

"I-I," Quinn began but burst out into a new set of tears.

"Just take a few deep breaths, come on you can tell me…"

"I went upstairs t-to find a bathroom, because Finn took the o-one downstairs."

"Yeah, what happened upstairs?" Brittany mumbled pulling her hand through Quinn's blonde hair, trying to soothe her friend.

"I-I was looking for a bathroom because,"

"-honey you already said that,"

"Right," Quinn whispered, "I opened a door and I was in Rachel's room…" Quinn murmured crying,

"Okay what happened in Rachel's room?" Brittan urged,

"I-I saw, Rachel…Santana, Rachel and Santana," Quinn stuttered

"Santana and Rachel what?"

"They were they were…" Quinn hiccupped, "t-they were kissing!"

"What…" Brittany gasped, her eyes going blank, "Santana and Rachel?"

Quinn nodded, her make-up now ruined.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Britt!" Quinn moaned, "I even went back to make sure, Rachel...she had Santana pinned against the wall, they were making out!"

Brittany froze, her heart, stopping she didn't know what to do. She felt her knees buckle, her brain speeding up but at the same time slowing time. She knew it, she just knew it. Santana would never be with someone that close and not want to get with them, or at least not right now.

"They are together Brittany," Quinn whispered.

She shook her head quickly looking back down to Quinn quizzical,

"There is something I don't understand," She hushed.

"W-what?"

"Why are you upset?" Brittany asked, "I can understand why I would be but you are dating Finn, you have no reason to be upset."

"You're dating Artie," she pointed out, "So you shouldn't be upset."

"I'm still in love with Santana," she said quickly, "just, I love Artie too,"

Quinn sniffled pushing away from Brittany and leaning on the bathroom counter, looking around the small bathroom.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I-I," Quinn started, "I think,"

Brittany gasped looking down a Quinn, "Do you like Santana?"

"No!" Quinn shouted, looking around "no,"

"Okay," Brittany muttered "good."

"No, I think I…" Quinn paused taking a deep breath, "Brittany I think I-"

She was cut off by a loud knock at the door, "Babe are you almost done in there?" Finn's voice shouted.

"People want to play beer pong,"

"U-uh yeah!" Quinn croaked, "Yeah I'll be right out."

"Quinn…" Brittany tried, but Quinn was already reaching for the handle,

"Can't keep them waiting, come on Britt."

Brittany nodded sadly following her friend out.

Rachel and Santana both stood to one side of the table giggling as they watched Sam chug his last cup.

"Shit, you girls are killers!"

"What can we say?" Rachel boomed, "We make a perfect team,"

Brittany and Quinn walked up, both their steps growing short as they watched Rachel hug Santana excited. Brittany felt her stomach drop, her eyes dropping, she looked over to Quinn finding the same expression reflecting her, when she realized.

"Oh no," Brittany whispered tugging Quinn to the side, "Your make up," she explained.

"Oh shit," Quinn groaned trying to whip away the black smear,

"Here I got it," Brittany suggested wetting her finger and cleaning Quinn's face.

"Fabray!" Santana shouted, "Come and play a round with me and Rachel!"

Brittany bit her tongue looking up at the couple.

"Only if Brittany comes with me," Quinn said, pulling Brittany by the sleeve,

"I'm really not that good…"

"I don't care," Quinn grumbled setting up the cups and pouring beer into them, "I just don't want to be left alone with them," She mumbled

"Your ass is mine Fabray,"

"I wouldn't get s cocky Lopez," Quinn shouted back.

"Santana's right, we got you two beat," Rachel smirked "We make quite the team,"

"Shut your trap Berry." Brittany snapped.

The table was silent as they all looked at Brittany at her sudden outburst. Brittany flickered her eyes back and forth "I mean me and Quinn make a good team too,"

"Are you ready?" Santana smirked, "Who is your drinker and who is your thrower?"

"I'm drinking," Brittany mumbled, "You hold your alcohol horribly."

"I'll throw Rach," Santana said, picking up the ping pong ball, she missed the first shout, and luckily Quinn got her first, causing Rachel to drink her first cup.

"ugh," Rachel groaned throwing the cup away.

"One point for team Quitt!" Brittany pumped her arms, glaring over the table.

"Quitt?" Santana questioned picking up the ping pong,

"You know Quinn and Brittany mashed together, Quitt." Brittany explained, leaning on the table.

"What would ours be Rachel? "Santana asked, aiming her ball.

Brittany felt her face heat up looking at the two girls, how could they act so innocent? How could Santana get over he so quickly, didn't she mean anything was Rachel really that good?

"Uhm, Ratana?"

"Ew no, that sounds like a disease," she muttered cocking her arm back and tossing the ball forward.

"Pezberry?" Rachel asked watching as the ball made it into one of the opposing cups, "yes!"

"That's good," Santana nodded, "and you know the best part?"

"What?"

"My names first."

Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbing the cup and handing it to Brittany, Brittany muttered a few colourful words, before swigging the drink back. Quinn chewed on her lip, her anger boiling up to the edge, once sadness and heartache was slowly truing into rage, how dare these girls flaunt their relationship right in front of their faces!

"Give me the damn ball," Quinn muttered to Brittany, she threw the ball over, Quinn aiming the ball and tossing it over. Unfortunately for her it hit the rim, bouncing away.

"Oh snap," Santana laughed, "Got this in the bag," she whispered to Rachel.

She twirled the ball in her fingers for a second, staring down the red cups, before pinching it between her fingers snapping it forward and into the cup.

"Wow," Rachel said, "nice fingers Santana,"

Brittany hissed, clutching at the cup and dumping it back, slamming it back on the table.

"Mad drunk Brittany?" Santana said cocking an eyebrow, "That's different, what's up?"

"What's up!" Brittany snapped,

"Britt," Quinn stammered trying to calm her taller friend.

Reaching out she tried to sooth her, rubbing her hand along her shoulder. Brittany jerked her arm away glaring down at Quinn,

"Don't touch me," She snapped tossing the empty cup away, "just don't."

Brittany looked around again finding Santana's worried expression and without a second though bolted for the stairs.

Santana groaned running after her, what the hell this was her second girl chase, she really hoped this wouldn't become a hobbit.

"Britt!"

Brittany ran into a bathroom, trying to close the door in time, but found Santana foot stopping it.

"Come on let me in Britt," Santana whispered desperately

"No,"

"It's me Brittany,"

Brittany bit her lip, looking into the mirror finding tear swelling u in her eyes. She shook her head, letting go of her grip of the door and turning around away from Santana.

"Hey what's wrong?" Santana asked,

Brittany let out a shaky breath trying to clear her eyes without much luck.

"Brittany?"

Brittany pulled her lips into her mouth, letting out a deep sigh,

"Hey, you can talk to me," Santana murmured shutting the door softly behind her.

Brittany nodded her head slowly, pulling her tongue along her teeth before turning around to face Santana.

"What's wron-"

But Santana was unable to finish her sentence as Brittany took two long strides over the tile floor, gripping her face from either side and pulling her lips up to hers crashing them roughly to her own.

* * *

_A.N. Hey! please tell me what you think : )_

_Sorry Pezberry fans but... I have built this friendship up, I think it would be kind of weird to have them together. _

_plus I love Brittana_

_please still love me!_


	10. Detonate

_A.N Sorry for any spelling errors._

* * *

_Detonate  
_

* * *

Santana stumbled backwards hitting the door roughly, her eyes shutting quickly. She let out a low moan at the contact of the long missed lips. Santana swiftly caught up to Brittany's feverish lips, clutching her blond hair, clumping it into her fist.

Brittany didn't waste time, needing this, needing Santana she had needed her all this time. She skipped her tongue out, asking for that silent permission. Santana obliged opening her mouth; she couldn't believe this was happening right now.

She could not get enough of Brittany. She would not take one moment of this for granted because who the hell knew how long it would be until she could be with Brittany this way again. She brought Brittany's lower lip into her own, nibbling on it, letting it go with a low pop. Brittany groaned, running her body harder against Santana. Santana ranked her hands down Brittany's sides moving up and down, pulling her closer with each stroke.

Both girls were struggling with the lack of oxygen, their tongues and bodies battling for control. Finally Brittany pulled away, moving her lips along Santana's jaw line, to her neck. Santana gasped, grabbing Brittany's blonde hair in her right hand, leaning back her head onto the back of the door, allowing Brittany further access of her neck.

Brittany skipped her tongue along her dark skin, sucking on her pulse point, causing Santana to shiver, her chest rising and falling in strenuous efforts. Brittany ran her teeth along her skin, grabbing Santana's hips, bunching her shirt in her fists.

"Brittany," Santana groaned, no one had this effect on her, Brittany was the only person who could make Santana loose such control over herself, that made her feel comfortable enough to let her lustful desires take complete control.

Brittany hummed, dragging her tongue back up her neck to her lips, where she once again excitedly attacked her now swollen lips. Brittany pushed her leg forward, finding the crease between Santana's legs pushing forward up into Santana's hot center.

"Shit," Santana mumbled around Brittany's lips, Brittany grinned, grabbing Santana's wrists and holding them above the Latina's head completely dominating her.

Santana knew this time was not supposed to be gentle or loving, it was supposed to be finally a release to everything they had been desperately holding in for so long. Santana pushed forward, grinding down roughly onto Brittany's leg, letting out a staggered breath.

Brittany dropped Santana's arms, grazing her nails down her length, starting at the collar bone across her chest and down to the hem of her shirt, snaking her hand underneath. Santana shuttered, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. Brittany spread her palm trying to take as much tanned skin as she could, tracing the lines on her skin she had memorized a while back. Santana bit her lip when she began to graze north, her breath shaking.

It had been too long, so long since she had felt Brittany's hands, her lips, her heat, everything. Santana felt her nerves jump from her skin when Brittany's hand casually poked at the lace bra, her hips jerking forwards.

Brittany took it as an invitation, moving her hands the rest of the way and cupping Santana under her shirt, slowly moving her breast in her palms through her thin bra. Brittany looked down watching as her hands made two bulges in Santana's shirt, moving around her breast.

"Holly fu-" Santana tried to wheeze but Brittany's lips crashed back on hers, Santana in response let out a loud and raged moan, which Brittany swallowed.

"Brittany!" A loud voice shouted,

Santana shut her eyes tightly hooping that the bubble from reality that they had created would protect them from their intruder. But unfortunately it didn't and Brittany's hands were retracting from Santana under her shirt. Santana let out a gasp shooting her hands up and gripping Brittany's hands through her shirt, keeping her still.

"Don't," Santana chocked,

"You know we can't stay," Brittany muttered trying to move her hands again, only to her dismay as Santana gripped them firmly through the cotton fabric.

"You can't leave me like this," Santana whined, "I have waited for too long," Brittany watched Santana, her blue eyes flickering between the girls eyes.

"Brittany!" the voice called again, this time Santana could make out that it was wheels himself. Are you fucking kidding, she finally had Brittany, finally was able to hold her again and who was going to interrupt them but wheels himself, there was something wrong with the world.

"Don't leave," Santana pleaded her voice breaking, could she really deal with another rejection? She was not only talking about leaving the bathroom but something larger then that, that day when Brittany rejected her she left her also, they didn't hang out after that. Santana couldn't handle that right after she had finally begun to build a friendship back up with Brittany that would come crashing down after today.

"I'm not leaving," Brittany whispered,

"You left before," Santana snapped, "How I can be sure it won't happen again."

"You pushed me away," Brittany muffled, "It's not that easy,"

"Why can't it be?" Santana hissed, "I am in love with you Brittany,"

"Me too," Brittany mumbled.

"Are you even in love with him?" She sighed.

"Of course," Brittany slurred

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, "Can you look me in the eye and say that you are in love with Artie?"

Brittany looked up, her lips pushed together in a tight line, "I-I'm…" Brittany stuttered "I'm in l-love with Artie."

"Bull shit," Santana growled, "You wouldn't be here right now if you were."

"You can't tell me how I feel," Brittany whispered.

"Do you feel that?" Santana grumbled, pressing down on Brittany' hand onto her chest, "You make my heart go crazy,"

"Brittany are you up there?" Artie yelled.

"Yeah be right there!" Brittany shouted over Santana's shoulder,

"Don't leave me Brittany," Santana mumbled, "Please."

"I have to go," Brittany muttered, finally pulling her hand from Santana, "They will be waiting on me,"

"I won't wait forever Brittany,"

"Obviously,"

"What does that mean" Santana said shocked, trying to look Brittany in the eye. Brittany pulled her lips into her mouth, clicking her tongue.

"I understand that you couldn't wait, I just didn't know you would get over me so easily."

"What are you talking about Britt?" Santana grunted, "Haven't you been listening to me at all?

"I know," Brittany mumbled.

"What do you mean? "Santana asked confused,

"I know Santana, I know about you and Rachel,"

Santana looked up at Brittany dumbfounded, what the hell? "About me and Rachel…?"

"Just stop it okay Santana I know!" Brittany shouted this time, shocking Santana, "And it's really funny that you are getting angry at me because I love two people when you obviously love Rachel,"

"Love…what?" Santana stuttered, "I am not in love with Rachel she's my friend and that's all trust me."

"So do you kiss all your friends?" Brittany spat, "And here I thought I was special,"

Santana's mind tried to work as quickly as Brittany's, trying to understand what she was trying to say.

"Rachel and I aren't together," Santana tried to explain.

"You kissed her tonight, I know."

Santana's eyes finally widened, she finally understood. Just like everything else this was working against her too, how did Brittany even find out about that?

"Oh my god," Santana sighed, "I can explain that!"

"Don't even try I am leaving,"

"No wait!" Santana said trying to push Brittany away from the door knob, "Wait, wait look just listen,"

"You have five minutes,"

"Rachel got a little drunk tonight," Santana began, rushing through her thoughts. Brittany crossed her arms, tapping her right foot on the tile. "And she was really sad about…about…uh," Santana paused trying to figure out a way of telling the story without openly outing Rachel "she was just sad, and I went to help her and she thought that love was too hard and that it would be easier with me, so she asked if she could kiss me…" Santana sputtered out, "I promised to one kiss that's all, and it was horrible we both agreed!"

"Why would she want to kiss you?" Brittany asked,

"Uhm ouch," Santana laughed,

"No not because it's you, because well isn't Rachel straight?" Brittany asked.

"You were just accusing me of having a relationship, and now you are worried why she was kissing a girl?"

"Well if you want your story to make sense…"

"She's…" Santana began biting t her lip, "She just had to work some things, and you of all people should know how horrible it is to put a label on someone,"

"I guess," Brittany muffled uncrossing her arms, "So you aren't going out with Rachel?"

"God no," Santana sputtered, "She is not my type,"

Brittany quirked a smile, tiling her head to the side,

"Were you jealous?" Santana poked, sneering, "Were you jealous of Rachel Berry,"

Brittany blushed twirling her fingers, "No…"

"I don't believe you," Santana chuckled.

"Brittany!" Artie's voice yelled again, Santana felt her rage boil as she thought of that boy he would be the end of her.

Brittany sighed, scratching the back of her neck, "I have to go."

"You can't be serious," Santana exasperated, "After everything I just told you, you are still going to leave?"

"It's not so black and white Santana," Brittany groaned.

"Hm, go with your best friend you have known all your life who has openly admitted to be head of heals for you," Santana said, lifting her hands up, "Or go for Wheels who you have only known since freshman year, and only been romantically involved for a couple of months."

"Don't make it out like it's that easy!"

"Why can't it be?" Santana asked

"If it was that easy you would have told me you loved me a long time again, if anything about this was easy you wouldn't have used me all those years as some experimental doll."

"You were never..."

"-Don't even try to act like you are an innocent bystander, you say it's my fault for our friendship to be dying?" Brittany growled, "What about all those times you left me in bed to go to Pucks to try to bang some straight into you, all those times you told me that you weren't in love with me, all those times that you pointy told me that you were just using me? Do you have any Idea how many nights I fell asleep crying because of you," Brittany said getting heated up , "I am not just some emotionless stone Santana, Artie has always appreciated me,"

Santana stood in silence, each word cutting deeper into her skin. It hurt most because she couldn't deny any of Brittany's statements. She had done all that and more to Brittany, now looking back Santana wasn't surprised Brittany didn't want to be with her, she was horrid to her, she didn't deserve her.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to the party," Brittany said, pushing Santana to the side, so she could reach the door.

Santana moved without resistance this time, her eye shut as tears began to build in them. She could feel Brittany move but did not dare open her soaking eyes to watch her blonde hair disappear. She could feel any heat that had just built up now drain from her, her face feeling like ice. Why had she been so naive why did she allow herself for so long to ever think that she could ever make up for all that she did.

Whipping away her tears Santana bolted from the bathroom, trying to make it to Rachel's front door and out. She didn't care if she was supposed to sleep of with Rachel or if she was supposed to help clean up, she needed to get out and she needed it now. He lungs felt like they were about to explode as she gasped for breath.

Santana ran, reaching the front door and yanking it open, jogged out into the clear night.

"Santana!" Rachel's voice sounded from behind her, Santana ignored her, her own pace into turning into a full out sprint down the street.

She didn't even bother with her car, her keys were in her jacket downstairs anyways.

"Santana stop!" Rachel yelled trying to pump her legs faster, she knew she was faster than Santana in the short distance but Santana held the upper hand in stamina and it looked like she had not intent in stopping anytime soon as she continued down the street, her bare feet slapping against the pavement.

Another block later and Rachel had no choice but to stop gasping for air,

"Santana wait!" but it was a useless call out into the air, as the long raven hair disappeared around the street corner, tears running on the side of her face.

Santana did not stop running in fact until she found herself standing in front of her house. She looked to see her mother's car in her drive way, her dads still gone on the business trip he had attended last week. The sudden urge to run to her mom was almost too much. She had never been able to talk to her about it, never felt comfortable with talking to her about it. But at that moment the pull to her mom felt like gravity on earth, it was the only thing in her mind at the moment that would rid of some of the absolute sorrow in her soul.

Sucking in a deep breath, Santana looked down the block finding no one in sight. She let out a scattered sob, looking down at the ground, she could no longer keep it in herself. She knew this day would come, the day where she would self-combust, she felt like a ticking time bomb, and she had been finally detonated.

Shuffling her feet forward Santana sluggishly came to the door, griping the door handle, her hand shaking. The hair on her body, standing up on ends, she could taste the metallic taste of where she had bit her lip too hard. She slowly twisted the knob, opening it into her large home.

"Who's there?" her mother called out,

Santana opened her mouth to respond but only found silence; her throat felt like it was tied up in a knot as she peered into the room around the corner. Like she had predicted her mother was sitting in their living room with one lamp on, reading a large book. The moment her mother met her expression, her face softened

"Tana?" She whispered standing up and running around the sofa toward her daughter. Santana nodded chocking out a sob borrowing her head into her mother's shoulder when she wrapped her arms around her. "Tana baby what's wrong?" she muttered into her hair, scratching her back softly as she has always when Santana needed comforting.

"M-m-mom," She chocked, her eyes burning. She was a brick slowly sinking down towards rock bottom. "M-mom, I-I think I n-need to t-tell you something," Santana managed pulling away from her mother embrace for a second, to stare at her open eyed tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Okay," Maribel whispered, "Do you want to sit down?"

Santana tried to clear her throat nodding her head slowly, letting her mother lead her towards their living room, rubbing away her tears. Maribel pushed away her hair that was sticking to her face, trying to clear her daughters face as they sat on the sofa by each other.

"I-I don't really know how to say t-this," Santana murmured.

"It's alright honey," she soothed "you know you can tell me anything,"

"I need you," Santana gasped,

"I'm right here," she muttered "I'll always be here for you Santana,"

"Do you promise?" Santana asked innocently, looking up at her mother through tear ridden eyes.

"Of course, now tell me what is on your mind?" she murmured stroking her fingers through her hair, trying to calm down Santana.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you," Santana muffled,

"What teenage girl is?" Her mother chuckled.

"I just want to be honest with you, because I love you so much…" She slurred "And I just need to get it out before it completely eats away at me,"

"You are scaring me Tana, what is it?"

Santana took a deep breath trying to steady her ever screaming nerves, her hands shaking.

"It's about Brittany," Santana sighed,

"What about Brittany?" her mother gasped, "is she alright!"

"Yes, yes!" Santana assured her, "No well it is about Brittany but also me…"

"Santana please," Her mother pleaded looking to her, her eyes growing with worry, "Please whatever it is it can't be worse then what I have thought of in my head."

"You know when you told me that Brittany and I had a special bond, that we could never be separated because we had a special bond,"

"Of course," Maribel urged, "I always knew that,"

"Well when I was around the age of twelve, or thirteen I realized that too," Santana whispered,

"It took you that long, but you practically lived together before hand."

"Mom…" Santana whispered "I…I-I'm in l-l-love with Brittany."

Maribel looked down at her defeated daughter, her eyes fixed on her lap, not daring to look at her mother for fear of rejection. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, her eyes closed tightly. She held her breath waiting for an answer, for something, anything.

"I'm gay mami," Santana finally whispered, it was one of the first times she had ever even said the word out loud, and here she was saying it to her mother.

"Santana," her mother cooed "Look at me Santana," she whispered tilting her daughters chin up to look at her.

Santana sucked in a deep breath looking up at her mother with such desperation, her eyes clouded with the soft expression of wanting to be accepted.

"How long have you known Tana?" she asked calmly, her eyes warmly looking down at her daughter.

"I don't know," Santana whispered, "I guess since I was… fourteen fifteen?"

"Tana," she sighed, "And you have been hiding for that long?"

Santana slowly nodded her head, not sure where her mother was going with this, of course she had to hide, she would hide in that flannel closet all her high school, they lived in Lima Ohio not West Hollywood.

"Santana," Her mother said slowly, "I will love you no matter who you are, and I will love who you love."

Santana pulled in her lips, looking up at her mother with a small grin, "really?"

"Oh course, you are my daughter, and I know it can be a horrible place out there but," she paused looking down at Santana, "in this house, with your family you must know that you will be accepted, and be loved unconditionally, love is love and it does not matter to me that you love girls," she smiled, "At least now I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant," she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Santana let out a chocked laugh, pulling her hand through her hair, "I love you mami."

Maribel smiled softly, pulling Santana into a tight huge, her eyes even growing a bit wet. It wasn't that she was disappointed or hurt, but that she knew that Santana had struggled with this for so long.

"Why are you home from the party so early?" her mother asked pulling away to look back down at her.

"That's the other part," Santana sighed, her tears finally ending somehow. "Brittany is with Artie,"

"Oh,"

"I told her a month or so ago that I loved her, but she…" Santana paused, "She said she loved me back but that she still loved Artie and stayed with him, that's why we haven't been talking that much."'

"Oh honey," her mother sympathized.

"Tonight we finally…" Santana slurred, "Well I thought things were going to change but they didn't she still went back to wheels, and she made me realize that I have done some unforgivable things to her, I don't even know why she still talks to me."

Maribel tried to soak in the new information, she always knew they were close, and even at times considered if they may be more than just friends but the actual realization of it was far different then the idea.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself," she said, "I am sure whatever you did is no worse than what she is doing to you right now."

"You don't know about our history mom," Santana murmured "You wouldn't understand,"

"Then help me understand."

Santana looked up in a calculating gaze trying to figure how much she should tell her mother. In the past she was always fairly honest with her in her heterosexual relations, but wasn't this a little different, shouldn't this be spent under the rug a little more? But as Santana looked to her mother all she could find was ultimate love, there was only concern for her daughter. Santana realized that it wouldn't matter that she was talking about a girl; her mother probably even preferred that it was Brittany since she already knew and loved her. And so without further delay Santana began to explain to her mother Santana and Brittany's long and twisted history starting off in eighth grade.

* * *

_A.N Thank you all for your reviews they always keep me writing :)_

_I know this was kind of angsty but you have to have some here and there :P_

_please review and tell me what you thin and if you have any suggestions :3_

_and if you want you can follow me on tumblr at brittanaextreme_


	11. A Real Plan

_A.N: Sorry for any spelling errors. _

* * *

_A Real Plan_

* * *

Rachel entered her home in defeat, her shoulders slouched. What the hell happened? Rachel's mind kept going back to the one explanation that made sense. But how could it be bad enough for her to run away without her jacket or shoes, that's just a bit insane… Rachel scratched her head shutting her door and walking back over to her basement.

What was she supposed to do now, it's not like she can kick everyone out but she couldn't just let Santana run away from whatever happened. Over the last few months she had come accustomed to Santana and had even started to recognize her tendencies. Such as the stages that she was surly going through at the moment, like the "I will never feel again, and all emotions suck" or maybe even the "everything is my fault" stage. Unfortunately for Rachel she had discovered that Santana was really a good person, a good person who put up hard walls to keep her safe. Somehow Rachel had knocked one or two down, but when Santana had things like this happen to her she tended to try to curl back up.

Rachel sighed loudly, walking to her staircase.

"There you are," Quinn called, reaching the top of the stairs. Rachel snapped her neck up to look at Quinn with wide eyes.

"Y-you were looking for me?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn features soften for a moment as she studied Rachel, looking down at her and leaning down on the side of the wall, "well it's just I saw you run off after Brittany came downstairs," Quinn shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay,"

Rachel curiosity faded, nodding slowly, "Yeah…"

"Where is Santana?" Quinn asked looking around Rachel's shoulder to the empty room, "Is she in one of your rooms?"

"She uh," Rachel started scathing the back of her head, and clearing her throat, "She went home…"

"But her jacket is still downstairs?" Quinn questioned

"Yeah,"

"And her shoes are right over there," Quinn pointed out, nodding towards Santana loose pair of shoes.

Rachel looked back for a couple of seconds trying to collect her racing mind; she could only handle so much. After the drama with Santana it was hard for Rachel to then wrap her mind on not making a complete fool out of herself in front of Quinn, which she desperately didn't want to happen

"She uh, I uhm let her borrow some more comfortable shoes to walk home in," Rachel concluded looking back to Quinn.

Quinn looked down at Rachel for a while longer, confused but accepting her story,

"Alright," Quinn slurred, "Well are you coming back down, everyone misses you," Quinn motioned behind her back.

"They miss me?" Rachel asked tilting her head to the side,

"Well you know I miss you," Quinn murmured, her alcohol induced tongue giving way.

Rachel blushed slightly, smiling softly, "well I can't leave you waiting," Rachel grinned.

"Right," Quinn laughed.

They stood silent and still for a little until Quinn lunged forward grabbing Rachel's hand in her own, "Come on silly," She laughed, tugging Rachel along with her down the stairs.

Rachel's heart was racing her insides turning into mush, every coherent thought in her mind disappearing once Quinn had grabbed her hand, she just couldn't help it. How could one girl have this much effect on Rachel it wasn't fair, but she really wasn't complaining it felt amazing. Even when they had finally made it downstairs Quinn did not let go of her hand, pulling her across the room away from Brittany and Artie making out in the corner and towards Mike and Tina.

"Hey there Rachel," Tina smiled, her eyes briefly glancing down to their hands, but merely brushed it off as friendly. "This party has been really fun thank you; it's been nice to get away from our Asian families,"

Mike chuckled shrugging his shoulders and wrapping one arm around Tina.

"Yeah thanks for coming," Rachel spurted out, not really able to think of anything else she could say. She could feel the warmth coming off from the blonde beside her and at that moment she could not remember anything else in the world. No longer did she think and worry about Santana or think about what could have happened to her and Brittany. She could only think of Quinn at her side holding her hand, and at that moment she really had no idea why she would think of anything else, it wasn't very often that she had this kind of opportunity.

"Want to go grab some more drinks?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded quickly not trusting her own voice.

Quinn grinned, running over to the table and picking up a bottle with her free hand handing it to Rachel, "Here you are my lady," she giggled.

Rachel felt a rush when hearing it, even though she knew it was ridiculous to get so eager on such small things she could not help herself. Giggling, Rachel held the bottle bringing it to her lips for a sip, watching Quinn do the same. Rachel was about to lower her bottle when she saw Quinn continue to chug back the drink, her eyes squeezed shut. Rachel watched her following her lead, continually drinking the strong alcohol. It was only when Quinn had finished the entire bottle did she slam it back on the table

Quinn pumped her fist, shaking her head "Wahoo!" she cheered bouncing lightly on her feet playfully. Rachel widened her eyes, lowering the half empty bottle from her lips staring at Quinn in amusement.

"Wow you really finished that fast," Rachel commented nodding tot the empty bottle.

"This is supposed to be a party though right!" Quinn laughed shaking out her hips, "Come dance with me Rachel!"

Rachel chocked on her drink dropping it to the table, "There is not music," Rachel question as Quinn tugged her into the corner.

"Who needs music?" She grinned, messing up her blonde hair.

Rachel gaped not sure how to position herself, why was Quinn all of sudden acting so different so touchy feely. Rachel though wasn't complaining as Quinn danced close to her, moving to an invisible rhythm that she could only hear in her mind. Rachel tried to catch up, dancing back and forth but without and music she found her actions were clumsy and slightly awkward.

"Sway your hips Rachel!" Quinn laughed grabbing hold of Rachel and moving her in her hands.

Rachel's breath caught within her throat, her eyes bulging as she felt Quinn's warm presence so close. Nothing like this had ever happened to Rachel the only person she had ever really danced with was Finn.

Shit Finn. Rachel looked around wildly for the tall boy, her eyes scanning the area in quick succession. Looking around she found Lauren, Puck, Kurt, Sam, and Mercedes at the other end, Mike and Tina not far from them, and Brittany still on the lap of Artie's lap their mouths still mashed together.

Brittany…

Santana…

Rachel's mind swept back to her previous thoughts before Quinn had intruded in her sensory. Santana was running away, tears and everything, and now Brittany was making out with Artie, something wasn't right…

Turning back she found Quinn's mouth gaped as she tried to get closer to Rachel. Rachel should have been given some award, thrown a celebratory parade for what she was about to do she would never forgive herself for.

"Hey," Rachel murmured to Quinn, "Hey stop," her hands raised to her shoulders slightly pushing her away.

"Why?" Quinn whined stepping back, looking down at Rachel with a pout.

Rachel could feel her stomach tighten at the noise. Wasn't this exactly where Rachel wanted to be with Quinn, close, maybe close enough to start actually making some progress in this ridiculous plan of Santana's and Rachel's? But if Rachel was ever to get with Quinn she wouldn't want the blonde to be able to slip away right after blaming the effects on alcohol, she wouldn't allow that.

"I'm worried about Santana," Rachel admitted truthfully,

Quinn grimaced, before snickered stepping back towards Rachel, "come on I'll help you forget,"

Rachel felt and words that were about to come out, now stinking in the back of her throat. Quinn's eyes were dark her body hot from the steamy room, and cause of their dance. Rachel blinked a few times trying to order her mind back into place; did Quinn even know what she was saying?

"N-no," Rachel stuttered, "Go find Finn," Rachel suggested sadly, it was the last place where Rachel wanted her but she had no other choice in the matter.

"I don't want to find Finn," Quinn grumbled, "He is such an idiot."

Rachel frowned biting her lower lip, looking down at Quinn swaying hips in a trance.

"Quinn come on," Rachel groaned, "You'll only regret this, you will make Finn jealous,"

"Exactly," Quinn grinned, grabbing Rachel's shoulders.

Oh.

It finally clicked in Rachel's mind, of course Quinn didn't really want to dance with her, like everything else Quinn did, this was just another with an ultimate goal, using Rachel to get what she wanted. Rachel had no trouble this time pushing away Quinn. If here was one thing Rachel would never allow it was to be used, she was better than that.

"I have to go," She grumbled finally turning around from the shocked Quinn towards Kurt.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt acknowledged,

"Hey, I have to go out for a bit, can you make sure they don't break anything?" She asked looking around at the group.

"Sure," He nodded, "Shouldn't be too hard their really just a room full of cats,"

Rachel chuckled softly smiling at Kurt, "Thank you,"

"Anytime," he smiled back.

Rachel sighed grabbing her jacket and Santana's, heading back upstairs putting on her shoes, and then again picking up Santana's discarded ones. She decided it was probably best if she didn't drive, even though she felt fine she never would take the chance, and Santana's house was only a twenty minute walk away. So with no further interruptions Rachel headed out the door.

Finally Rachel had reached the Lopez's house, she pondered silently on how she would get in, Santana had left her phone at Rachel's, which she currently held in her pocket. Looking over she noticed that Maribel was home with her car in he driveway, and Rachel had no intent on making her worry on why Rachel was over so late.

Rachel walked around to their backyard, opening their wooden fence till she was facing the opposite side of the large house. Looking around she found some wood chips which she picked up quickly craning her neck to look at the glowing window of Santana's she was home at least.

Shifting the wood in her hard she delicately picked one up throwing it up at the window, to her dismay it hit the outer edge making a softer sound then a feather. Frowning she dumped the rest of the wood chips, looking around till she found a couple of pebbles. She was slightly worried about cracking the glass, did this actually work of was it just in the movies for a reason? Who even did this?

Shaking her head she grumbled to herself, snapping her arm forward throwing the second pebble at Santana's window, this time hitting it. She waited a few moments but when no movement stirred in her room she had to throw another, and then another, and then one more.

Finally after the fourth Rachel saw movement in her room, a shadow falling over the window before grasping it and pulling away peering outside.

"Hello?" Santana's voice gently called out into the dark night.

"Santana!" Rachel shouted softy, "Santana it's me Rachel let me in!"

"Berry," Santana gasped, "Why the hell are you here?"

"When a friend runs off without shoes, or any of her personal belongings people usually get a bit worried," Rachel grumbled, "I came to see if you are okay."

"I am, you can go back to your party now,"

"Don't you dare do that," Rachel called out before Santana closed the window, "Don't shut me out Lopez, no let me in or I will somehow get in by force!"

Santana stood in silence peering down at Rachel from her room, "You couldn't," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't test me," Rachel growled "I have been on the football team for a while and I have the muscles to prove it,"

Santana sighed pulling her hands down her face, "shit," Santana groaned, "Fine meet me at the backdoor,"

Rachel grinned satisfied, jumping over to the screen door on her back porch waiting patiently until she heard the unmistakable padding of feet. The lock clicked, the door opening slowly Santana leaning on one of the walls,

"Well get in Berry," She mumbled opening the door wider.

Rachel didn't need to be told twice and quickly jumped in looking around in the dark house,

"Just be quiet, my mom just went to bed," She muttered, leading Rachel up the stairs towards her dark room.

Rachel followed silently trying to cause the less amount of noise. Finally once they were in the room Santana closed the door walking over to her bed sitting on the edge, looking up at Rachel. Now that they were in the light, Rachel could see Santana's face, her eyes were red and puffy, and all together she just looked exhausted,

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked quickly,

"What do you think?" Santana grumbled, grabbing a pillow to place in her lap for comfort.

Rachel grimaced walking closer to Santana handing her shoes, jacket and phone. "You left these when you ran out," she explained.

Santana nodded sighing and putting them away, "Thanks."

Rachel nodded, walking to the other side of her room, sitting down on her small chair, facing her mirror. Rachel turned around straddling the chair and placing her chin on the back rest, her eyes glued to Santana.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Rachel questioned, Santana looking down sheepishly.

Santana nibbled on her lip, trying to decide on what to exactly to say, "They know,"

"What do you mean they know?" Rachel asked looking quizzical at Santana,

"That you know," Santana suggested looking up at Rachel, "That we kissed," She sighed

Rachel widened her eyes her nerves wracking in her body, or right. Rachel had almost forgotten about the uncomfortable and awkward kiss.

"Oh," Rachel acknowledged, "So…?"

"So Brittany got all jealous and ran away when she was playing beer pong with us,"

"Right, I was there…"

"Well when I went to go see what was going on she attacked me," Santana explained.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Rachel said now concerned.

Santana snickered shaking her head, "No, no not like that." Santana tried to explain, "She kissed me," she whispered.

"Oh," Rachel said, widening her eyes, "Oh!"

"Yeah well," Santana sighed "Long story short I asked her not to leave told her again that I loved her and she still left, but with good reason."

"What do you mean?"

"She brought up all this stuff that I did to her in sophomore year, and before then I guess,"

"What did you do?"

"I used her mostly, would blame her for whenever we had sex, and would constantly go back to guys to try to prove to myself and I guess her that I was straight," Santana admitted.

"But," Rachel whispered, "That gives her no right to play around with you now, to make out with you and then run back downstairs to Artie?"

Santana physically flinched at his name, puckering her lips, "Well I was prey horrible in the past."

"You were also coming to terms with your sexuality Santana," Rachel cooed, "It isn't fair for Brittany to blame you so harshly, you were probably thinking things that were ten times worse about yourself at that time."

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore," Santana sighed, "And well I couldn't handle being at the party anymore so ran," Santana explained "Sorry for running away from you by the way, I just couldn't bring myself to face you at that moment, I was so weak."

"It's alright Santana," Rachel slurred, "I understand."

"Well I came home and all I wanted was my mom," Santana sighed, "I needed her,"

"So what did you do?"

"I told her," Santana admitted softly,

"You told her? "Rachel gasped, "You told her what?"

"That I'm gay," Santana whispered for the second time that night.

Rachel sat in silence as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just said, "You told her?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow," Rachel mumbled, "Wow that's just wow, that's really strong of you Santana, how did it go?" Rachel asked "You know when you told her,"

"I think she was a bit shocked," Santana shrugged, "But she took it well, she comforted me, told me she loved me… everything that a mother should say,"

Rachel smiled standing up and walking to Santana, leaning down she wrapped her hands around Santana. Santana stiffened for a moment, but slowly relaxed into the comforting hug.

"I am so proud of you," Rachel whispered pulling away, "That was really strong of you,"

Santana shrugged sighing, "It made me feel better for a little, but now all I can think about is Britt,"

Rachel grimaced sitting beside her on the bed, it slightly dipped down at her weight.

"You should have seen her Rach, she got so angry at the thought of you and me,"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah Quinn seemed weird after too, she started trying to grind with me,"

"What!" Santana gasped looking at Rachel "The ice queen?"

"Yeah, I mean, well I think she drunk,"

"But still,"

"And then when I said I was worried about you," Rachel paused thinking back on the memory," Well she said 'I'll help you forget about her,'"

"What the hell," Santana mumbled.

"I know,"

"What's up with their twisted logic?" Santana grumbled, "We can be out there with a sign saying I love you and they brush us off, but at the first sight of anything more than friends between us they suddenly throw themselves at us."

"It's really ridiculous, I mean, they should get their priorities in order,"

"-wait Rachel," Santana tried to interrupt, standing up,

"If they think they can get away with showing no interest for so long, and then go on a jealous rampage they got something else coming for them."

"-Rachel I think,"

"I want them to realize it on their own, it isn't fair that we have to go through this, really they should mature a bit, they are acting like teenage boys controlled by their hormones,"

"-Rachel!"

Rachel looked up with bug eyed, Santana towering over her, "what?"

"I think I got it!" Santana said with glee,

"Got what?"

"A plan," Santana cheered, "Like a honest to god real plan!"

Rachel looked up as Santana bounced around, "Well what is it?"

"You know how those two get jealous at us when they think we are in a relationship?"

Rachel nodded, not following her, "Well yeah I was there tonight,"

"Well why don't we 'get together'" she said, lifting her hands.

"What do you mean get together,"

"Like as in a relationship," Santana beamed, "A fake one of course!"

Rachel looked back at Santana dumbfounded, was she really suggesting?

"You…" Rachel grumbled, "You want us to get together?"

"Not really," Santana sighed, "obviously we kind of proved that tonight, we wouldn't be good in that way," Santana sat back down beside Rachel, "But we saw how Quinn and Brittany acted after even the thought of a misunderstanding of us being together, they threw themselves at us."

"Maybe I don't want Quinn to throw herself at me," Rachel mumbled, "Maybe I want her to come to that realization by herself,"

"Don't be so naive Rachel," Santana grumbled, "everyone knows Quinn needs a push, and this is just what she needs!"

"I don't know…" Rachel whispered, "Would we be open?" She asked, "Would I have to come out of the closet for you Santana?"

"I…" Santana said now looking up confused, "I don't know, that's a little tricky,"

"Yes,"

"Well we would have to at some time right?" Santana said shrugging her shoulders,

Rachel gaped looking at her, "Are you kidding, how you can totally be okay with this?"

"You want to know why?" Santana asked, "Because I am desperate, and I hate it, if this is what it takes for Brittany and Quinn to get some sense kicked into them then maybe that's what we have to do,"

"B-but,"

"How far are you willing to go for love Rachel?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked down, for a while not sure what to say. "Well I mean when you put it that way,"

"I'm scared too," Santana said softly, "I can't even believe these words are leaving my mouth right now," Santana admitted.

"I know," Rachel sighed, me too,"

"A week ago I would have thought I was crazy," Santana whispered, "But after everything tonight it made me wake up, I am done with all this floating around we need to start doing some serious game playing."

"Right," Rachel whispered, "Right of course we need to, obviously they both work with jealousy so let's give them something to be jealous to be about."

"Exactly," Santana nodded, "But to make this work…" She paused grimacing, "We can't tell anyone about it,"

"Right…"

"Not even our parents," Santana murmured, "It has to be as real as possible for them not to suspect anything, I kind of told Brittany I would never date you so she probably won't believe this at first,"

"Maybe I should talk to her," Rachel suggested,

"What do you mean?" Santana asked

"Maybe I should tell her to keep her paws off my girlfriend or I'll go all football player on her,"

"Oh please," Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany could take you any day,"

"That's not a nice thing to say to your girlfriend,"

"Don't get so full of yourself Rachel," Santana laughed.

Rachel laughed, standing up, "We are insane," Rachel shook her head, "This is crazier than me wanting to be on the football team,"

"A bit," Santana agreed,

"Not a bit," Rachel grumbled "a lot!"

"Love makes people do crazy things," Santana sighed, "hopefully they see that,"

Rachel nodded, looking back at Santana, "Okay well I think we should think a story,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when people start asking how we got together we need an answer," Rachel explained

"Right well, we were good friends," Santana started, "We kissed at the party both freaked out, I ran out and you came to find me…" Santana began pondering her thoughts.

"I confronted you, and then well you know,"

"I don't like this story," Santana grumbled.

"Why not?"

"I sound so weak,"

"Oh stop acting like a tough bear Santana you're not,"

"Shut up," Santana mumbled, "Other people don't need to know that do they?"

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes, "So officially starting right now you are my 'girlfriend',"

Santana gulped loudly, her brain trying to figure out a way to get out of this; even though she made it she knew it was extremely risky and stupid, "Right."

"This week is going to be hell," Rachel said slowly,

"Yep," Santana sighed, "coming out with a fake girlfriend will defiantly have its downs."

"At least you are dating a jock,"

"I suppose that is a small win, even though I can still beat your ass,"

"Let's not start this relationship on a negative note," she teased.

"Oh shut up Berry,"

"Now that's really not girlfriend material," Rachel wagged her finger, "You can't wall me Berry, midget, dwarf, man hands, or anything like that anymore,"

Santana grumbled softly to herself, looking back up at Rachel, "Fine I'll try not to call you that but I can't promise anything,"

"This is going to be a disaster," Rachel sighed.

"Everything we do is…"

* * *

_A.N: Please tell me what you think! I always like to see what you guys have to say, and enjoy seeing if you have any ides for the story which i try to put in!_

_please review:)_


	12. Prove It

_Prove It_

* * *

Santana opened her mirror puckering her lips, shifting her face side to side. She bunched her hair in her fist, trying to give it more volume. She was in the passenger seat of Rachel's car as they drove off to school. A song was blasting from the speakers that Santana had cranked up her feet resting on the cars dashboard.

"Can you," Rachel grumbled swatting at her knees, "Keep your feet of my dashboard!"

Santana sighed rolling her eyes, "Okay mom," she huffed, dropping her feet heavily.

"Stop being so sassy,"

"Sassy really, what century are you from?"

"Shut up Lopez," Rachel sat.

"That's not fair!" Santana whined straightening in her seat, "You can't call me Lopez if I can't call you Berry!"

Rachel bit her tongue, looking over to Santana, "Yeah fine whatever."

"So remember," Santana smiled sitting back down and lifting her feet to the dashboard, inspecting her nail polish, "we officially come out in glee club today,"

"I'm kind of nervous," Rachel squirmed,

"You are _kind of_, what's wrong with you?" Santana bugged, "I am about to have a panic attack,"

"I'll hold your hand babe," Rachel teased,

"Oh thank you honey bunny," Santana laughed. Rachel cringed looking to the darker brunette,

"Honey Bunny?"

"What you don't like it?" Santana said sounding hurt, "After you said I couldn't call you any of those so called offensive names I made sure to come up with a list of pet names for my, turtle dove."

"That's not what I meant; I meant no names, just Rachel!" Rachel groaned, pulling into the parking lot.

"That's too back sweat pea," Santana grinned, "You get what you see here,"

"Maybe I should re-think this then,"

"You don't mean that doll," Santana pouted.

"Ugh," Rachel grumbled turning off the engine. "So do you remember the plan?"

"Sweetie I came up with the plan," Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Can you please stop that," Rachel grumbled, unclicking her seatbelt,

"What Hun?"

"That, the names," She explained.

Santana snickered pulling her seatbelt off her opening her door, peering through to Rachel, "But then how will I annoy you babydoll?

"Stop it!" Rachel yelled getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Never," Santana chuckled, waiting for Rachel to walk around the car to her side.

Rachel mumbled a few choice words to Santana before looking up at the dark building, "So this is it isn't it?" Rachel muttered weakly.

"Yep," Santana sighed.

"We are out of our minds,"

"Yep."

"Let's go," Rachel grunted, grabbing Santana's wrist and walking forward, "Before I change my mind."

Santana stumbled forward trying to keep up with Rachel as she grasped her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am holding your damn hand," Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes.

"No you are taking me to my jail cell."

Rachel stopped, huffing impatiently and looking to Santana, "What do you purpose then?" She snapped.

Santana raised her palms into the air defensively, "Wooh there Godzilla," Santana mumbled, "Just trying to help here,"

"I know I know," Rachel said, shaking her head, "I'm just stressed about this whole thing."

"Deep breathes in, deep breathe out…" Santana said gently, coaching Rachel as she closed her eyes and took the calming breaths, "You good?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, holding Santana's hand this time, "Let's go,"

"You are doing it wrong again!" Santana snapped harshly again.

"What!" Rachel gasped, looking down at their hands, "How!" She shouted, "I am holding your hand,"

"Friendship hand holding!" she rolled her eyes,

"Oh I didn't realize there was different ways to hold a hand," Rachel grumbled.

"Well there is," Santana grumbled shaking her hand away, "Let go," She grunted.

"Don't be such a baby," Rachel sighed.

Santana clicked her tongue, rubbing her hand down her pant leg, "Ugh your hands feel as sweaty as a eighth grader boys,"

"Shut up," Rachel muffled, "I'm nervous." Rachel crossed her arms,

"Oh I'm sorry," Santana said sarcastically, "Did I hurt your feelings?" Rachel felt like calling the whole thing off, her anger mounting. "Give me your hand dwarf… I mean Rachel,"

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek handing her hand over aggressively.

"This is what you were doing," Santana said holding onto Rachel's hand, "Notice the little intimacy, ie, this is a friendship hand hold," Rachel rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the short morning, letting out a deep sigh. Santana changed their hands interlocking their fingers, "This is a relationship hold," Santana explained grinning up at Rachel.

Rachel groaned, gripping Santana's hand roughly, "God this isn't red rover loosen the grip will you?" Santana barked

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever seen," Rachel said raising both eyebrows.

"You are just not as experienced as me,"

"Oh will you get off!" Rachel grumbled, pulling her hand away and walking toward the school, "No one wanted to hold your hand anyway!"

Santana sighed catching up to her, "Stop being so snappy," Santana muttered,

"I'm not being!" Rachel paused, looking back at Santana and softening her voice, "I'm not being snappy,"

Santana snickered, "Yeah okay." She laughed, "Just hold my hand alright?"

"No,"

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn and hold my hand?" Santana grumbled

"I'm not being stubborn,"

"Hold my hand then!" Santana hissed,

"I tried, but I apparently am not fit to hold hands," Rachel growled.

"That's because you hold hands in a death grip!"

"I hold hands fine, maybe it's you who doesn't know," Rachel slurred.

"Stop being stubborn and hold my hand,"

"I am not!"

"Hold it!"

"No,"

"Hey guys," Tina's voice bounced over.

"Damnit," Santana muttered under her breath, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Hey Tina!" Rachel grinned

"What's up Tinnnna," Santana continued "My Chang girl, my Asian fire, kunfu master-"Santana stopped abruptly with an elbow to the side by Rachel.

"Uhm," Tina mumbled, "Hey Santana,"

Tina ginned at the pair, her eyes flickering to their hands, eyebrows knitting together, "what's going on with you two?" She asked slowly, "You seem…weird."

"Oh," Rachel gasped, tugging her hand free, "Sorry I think Santana is just a little nervous for the performance we have planned for Glee club aren't you Sanny?"

Yuck Sanny? Only one person could pull that off without making Santana hurl.

"Oh for sure, doll."

Rachel frowned at her roughly, stepping on her toe, "Ouch," Santana squirmed looking back up at Tina who was watching the couple with narrowed eyes.

"Uh," Tina muffled. "Alright, I uhm I'm going to be late for math…" she pointed to the school, "I'll see you later…good luck with the performance Santana…"

"Yeah," Santana nodded quickly, "See you later rice cake,"

"Santana!" Rachel gasped,

"Sorry, sorry!"

Tina nodded slowly, waving at them before walking past them.

"What the hell Santana!" Rachel barked, looking at the Latina wide eyed, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry," Santana whined, pulling her fingers through her hair frustrated, "I got nervous!"

"I am nervous too, but that doesn't mean I am talking out my ass!"

"Who says that!" Santana asked.

"Shut up,"

"I just wasn't expecting Tina to be there all of a sudden and then suddenly I had to be your girlfriend,"

"Just act like you did in your past relationships," Rachel snapped, "Like a normal human being!"

"I haven't really been in a relationship," Santana mumbled.

"What about Puck?" She asked,

"We were more…how do I put this delicately?" Santana pondered, "Fuck buddies we were more like fuck buddies…"

"Sam?"

"Trouty mouth? I just used him to get back at Britt for being with Artie, he was like a pet."

"You have got to be kidding," Rachel sighed.

"I have never needed to be in a relationship!" Santana tried to defend herself, "Plus I never wanted to be in a relationship, well until recently."

Rachel groaned rubbing her palms over her face, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't want to show,"

"-Show any weakness yeah got it," Rachel finished her sentence, "Honestly this is like a broken record."

Santana glared down at the shorter brunette, "At least I know how to hold hands…" She muttered to herself. Rachel ignored the comment, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Alright here is relationship 101, prepare to listen," She urged.

"I'm all ears." Santana said.

"One, you will walk me to and from my classes,"

"-ew, why?"

"Because that's what people do when they are in love,"

"Who said I was in love with you, the way I see it, it's the beginning of the relationship those types of feeling are for later…"

"It doesn't matter!" Rachel retorted, "Walk me to and from class."

"Why can't you walk me to class?" Santana whined,

"Because you are the male in this relationship…"

"That's very sexiest of you," Santana rolled her eyes, "Wait no, ew!" She gasped, "I don't want to be the guy, you be the guy!"

"You know what?" Rachel growled, "You lost your privilege to ask questions, now listen and shut up."

Santana opened her mouth a gap at Rachel's abrupt outburst. "Finally a Rachel I can jump on board with,"

"You aren't making this easy," Rachel hissed.

"Whatever continue,"

"Even though holding hands is good, it won't be enough… we need to sit close to each other, exchange notes, put arms around each other."

"Please tell me you didn't wear the horrid perfume, if I have to be close to you all the time I want to be able to keep my taste buds."

"It smells good!"

"-Yeah on my grandma,"

"Why are you talking, I said to not interrupt!"

"No you said don't ask questions, I am just making an observation," Santana chuckled crossing her arms.

"Oh and another thing," Rachel snapped, "No making fun of me, couples don't make fun of each other."

"What if it's in a cute way, like ' oh Rachel I see you wore your knee high socks once again today, that doesn't turn me off at all…'"

'That's not cute,"

"You're right, there is nothing cute about those socks," Santana shook her head.

Rachel let out a deep frustrated sigh, glaring up at Santana, "You know this isn't easy for me either,"

"I know I know!" Santana sighed, "It's just making fun of you was and is kind of my thing, it's like what they say…"

"What do they say?" Rachel grumbled,

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks,"

"Well you will," Rachel called out, "Now hold my hand and walk me to class!"

"Wooh," Santana muffled, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her into the school.

Walking through the hallway they found people halting, looking over at the couple their hands interlocking, it wasn't very common in Lima Ohio that you saw two people of the same gender doing so, in a little more than friendly sort of way.

"People are starring," Santana muttered through her teeth.

"That's the point," Rachel mumbled back, "Just smile and look forward."

"What's your first class?" Santana muttered

"Biology,"

"Biology," Santana whined, "That's at the opposite side of my history class though,"

"I don't care," Rachel whispered, "It will give you some exercise,"

"What are you saying Berry?" Santana snapped, "B-berry pie," She tried to cover up.

"I'm not trying to say anything, now walk me to Biology,"

"Fine," Santana sighed, "You know you are really high maintenance, I never had to walk Brittany to any of her classes,"

"Well if you want that luxury again you will walk me to class!"

"Ugh,"

"Quinn!" Rachel snapped, gripping her hand roughly,

"Ow!"

In front of them was a bent over Quinn, sipping from the low water fountain, her hair in her regular high ponytail.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel smiled, Santana stood silent watching as the blonde turned around, looking at the two girls,

"Hey Rachel," Quinn grinned, "Santana," She continued a little less enthusiastic,

"Hey Quinny," Santana bobbed on her feet,

"What are you two-" she was cut off though as her eyes fell down to their hands. Her eyes narrowed, her breath catching within her throat. Santana shifted awkwardly as they waited for Quinn to say something, "-what are you two doing down here?" She finished looking back up at Santana with a now studying glare.

"Santana is walking me to biology!" Rachel smiled,

"Yeah I am,"

"You're…" Quinn proses the information, trying to connect the dots,

"Come on Sanny," Rachel giggled, "Don't want to be late for class,"

"You're right Rachel," Santana gasped animated, "Let's get a hurry on!"

"Oh before I forget," Rachel said, pointing to Quinn, "Make sure you come to Glee club today, me and Santana have a big announcement, isn't that right Santana?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded, "Make sure you're there it's a real tongue twister!"

Quinn opened her mouth, but could not find words to place in it, "U-uh,"

"Come on," Rachel smiled tugging her hand.

"Talk to you later Quinn," Santana called over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

Once they turned the corner the bounced, "Did you see her face?" Santana laughed,

"She totally bought it," Rachel snickered.

Santana held her hand up, hitting Rachel's palm in a high five, "I don't know why we thought this would be so hard, it's a piece of cake!"

"I know, why did we doubt ourselves," Rachel laughed, "This will be easier than I thought."

"The bell's about to go, see you later," Santana grinned once they reached Rachel's biology class.

"Bye,"

For the rest of the day, the two were top actresses, even though they hadn't come out officially, rumours were already filtering around the school. Was Rachel the new Brittany for Santana? Was Finn jealous or angry at Santana? Were they doing this as a way to get back on the map of social standings?

Both Santana and Rachel liked the fact that people were playing a guessing game, it would only be in Glee would they make the actual announcement, everything right now was just for fun, and a way to tease Mckinley high.

Finally the end of day arrived, pushing both girls to the choir room, their nerves sparking within their bodies.

"After this there is no going back," Santana sighed,

"Yeah…"

"This is a good plan right?" Santana asked, "We aren't going to regret this or anything,"

"No, of course not…" Rachel sighed, though they both new it was extremely risky, "like you said these are desperate times, and desperate times call for desperate measures"

"I said that?" Santana questioned,

"Yeah,"

"Right,"

"Well," Rachel trailed out, looking at the looming door, "Let's get this over with,"

"Pull the Band-Aid off,"

"What?"

"You know when you pull off a Band-Aid you pull it off fast so it doesn't hurt," Santana explained,

"That doesn't work," Rachel shook her head.

"What are you talking about of course it does,"

"No it doesn't," Rachel said slowly.

"Uh yes it does," Santana muttered back,

"NO it doesn't!"

"YES it does!"

"Girls!" Mr. Schue called from the doorway, "Come on in, everyone is already here, thought I heard you two…"

"Shit," Santana mumbled walking forward to the classroom, "We got this,"

"Sure," Rachel squealed, rubbing her hands along her shirt.

"Remember the script?" Santana whispered to Rachel,

"Of course I do, I am a professional actresses,"

"Good," Santana nodded.

Once they entered everyone's eyes were on the two. They had heard rumours filtering through the school, but they were sure something must have been misunderstood, there was no way Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez were dating.

"We were wondering if we could perform a routine," Santana asked,

"We want to share something with the Glee club and we thought what better way than through song," Rachel shrugged politely smiling.

"Oh of course." He said, "The floor is yours."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled.

"Uhm I have the music," Santana muttered to herself walking back to the stereo system and popping in the CD.

A piano started off the song, lightly playing in back as Rachel began to sing,

"Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile"

Looking over to Santana she portrayed a love sick girl, watching Santana with doe eyes, Santana looked back, making sure to try to keep her end of the deal, watching in admiration at Rachel as she sang. It was then Santana turn, she turned slightly to look at the group, to find bulging eyes.

"I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow"

Santana's eyes flickered over to Brittany, her eyes slightly dropping as she watched the girls, her eyes looking between Rachel and Santana at a rapid pace. Santana looked back at Rachel as the both began to sing. Reaching out Santana grasped Rachel hands, looking down at her.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight"

The rest of the song, the two alternated between holding hands and turning to the crowd. Rachel spied up to see Quinn's face in the same dumbfounded expression she had earlier when she saw Rachel and Santana. Everyone else in the group was either whispering or just staring in utter amazement, not really sure what to do.

Once the song ended there was a slow progression of applause, the group looking around, trying to figure out if that it was really true.

"As you all know Santana and I have become friends over the past few months," Rachel nodded, beginning their well-rehearsed script.

"But what you are all not aware of is that a few nights ago we discovered something,"

"Now we know that in this modern age that people are able to discover things about themselves that before was not acceptable," Rachel continued

"We have found a love for each other that we never knew existed; we found love in each other…" Santana smiled to Rachel.

Even though they were talking about love as in the romantic love, Santana couldn't help but think that she did find some love in Rachel. Even if it wasn't romantically, just the fact that Rachel was able to help Santana in this. She was able to talk to Rachel about things and relate to things that she never was able to with anyone and it was something she could never take for granted. Of course she would never tell any of this to Rachel, that would only boost her already sky rocketing ego.

"We are not ready to put any label on ourselves," Rachel explained, looking down at Santana's hand and silently grabbing a hold of it.

"We only want to label it as love," Santana said.

The crowd fell silent, as the soaked in the girl's words.

"Wait… what?" Kurt said shaking his head quickly, "Are you two…?"

"Yes Kurt," Rachel nodded, "Santana and I have entered a romantic relationship."

"Wait but," Puck interjected, "I dated both of you…?"

"Not a great track record," Santana smirked, "You better watch out for Quinn," She nodded to the blonde. Quinn widened her eyes at Santana's statement, heat rushing to her cheeks. Santana grinned, way to be subtle Fabray.

"Wait so it's actually true," Finn asked, ignoring Santana's comment, "You two…" he slurred, "I mean you two are…?"

"-I don't believe it," a stern voice rang out, looking over she spotted Brittany with crossed arms leaning back in her chair, "You two aren't dating."

"And we like to put ourselves out here, vulnerable to be possibly be abused and hated on a regular basis for…?" Santana challenged,

"Prove it," She snapped, "If you are really together you wouldn't have a problem proving it right?"

Santana stiffened at her words, her brain ranking at exactly what she meant.

"Come on Brittany," Schue said to the side, "they don't have to prove it,"

"No I think Brittany is right…" Quinn nodded, "Brittany and I have known Santana for a while now, and we know Rachel is the last on the list of people she would actually date, so prove it Lopez."

Santana felt heat race to her face, how dare they think they know everything about her! Even if they were right it didn't make Santana any less angry. It had only been a few minutes after telling the group, and already Quinn and Brittany didn't believe them.

"Don't you think that's kind of weird?" Santana muttered looking around,

"No I want to see you prove it too Lopez," Puck grinned wickedly at the thought.

"Of course you would Noah," She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I don't see it," Finn mumbled, "I think Rachel needs to prove it, I dated her and she never showed interest in girls, especially Santana,"

Shows how much you knew about her, Santana thought silently, all she needed to do was glance at Rachel once when Quinn walked by and she knew.

"Even though this is extremely disrespectful," Rachel grunted "I will show you all and put your speculations at rest."

She turned to Santana, looking her in the eyes, "What?" Santana squeaked.

"Let's prove it," Rachel shrugged, "Look Santana there is nothing to be ashamed of anymore, you can finally show everyone how you feel."

"Uhm awesome," Santana grumbled, turning to Rachel.

"See she can't even do it," Brittany slurred.

"I can!" Santana called back, "Uh she just makes me nervous,"

"Let's just be honest Santana you would never-"

Brittany's words caught in her throat as Santana grabbed hold of Rachel's shoulders pulling her towards her body and crashing her lips onto her own. It had been the second time the two had kissed and it was still awkward as hell, but hopefully the others couldn't tell. She moved her lips on Rachel quickly, moving her hands to her hair to tilt her head to one side to deepen the kiss ever so slightly. Letting her lips linger for an extra moment, Santana finally let go, twirling to the group.

"Is that proof enough for you all," She snapped

Mr. Schue looked stunned not quite sure why he had let this go on for so long.

"I know this is very unprofessional Mr. Schue but do you think Santana and I could leave early?" Rachel barked, "I think we need time away from the group, because they obviously can't take a hint."

"Uhm of course…" He muttered, "Sorry girls,"

Puck was leant back in his seat his eyes grasping a what just happened " holly shit," he turned looking back at a fuming Quinn, "I take it back Quinn watching Rachel kiss Santana was way hotter than you two,"

"Shut it Puckerman!" Quinn demanded.

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand leading her away from the choir room, "Let's go Santana,"

Santana agreed silently, taking one last glance to Brittany who watched the two leave. Her brow was slightly pitched together, her mind not being able to wrap around what she had just witnessed, but only two nights ago Santana said that she felt nothing for the shorter brunette…?

Santana and Rachel ran down the hallway bursting through the doors.

"Ugh," Santana muttered.

"Gross!" Rachel continued,

"That wasn't ever supposed to happen again!" Santana complained whipping her tongue of her sleeve.

"You're the one who kissed me," Rachel complained grabbing her packet of gum, "It's like kissing a family member," She groaned.

"I had to kiss you they were taunting us, at least now they know we are for real," Santana groaned, "Can I have a piece?" she motioned to her gum.

Rachel handed a stick over, chewing loudly on hers, "Let's just never, and I mean never do that again,"

"Deal," Santana said quickly.

"But other than that fact it went pretty good right?" Rachel question calming down,

"Yeah think so."

"You sang the song really well," Rachel complemented,

"Thanks you didn't think I was a little rough in the middle?"

"I think it added a bit more emotion, it was really good,"

"You did well too,"

"I know," Rachel nodded, looking through her purse. Santana rolled her eyes muttering under her breathe "Come on I'll take you home."

"Thank god,"

Once they were back in her small car Santana leant over turning up the music, leaning back in her seat and raising her feet to her dashboard.

"Will you!" Rachel shouted swatting at Santana's knees, "Get your feet off there,"

Santana groaned dropping her feet, "Okay mom,"

Something's just didn't change.

* * *

_A.N. hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I had fun writing it. _

_Please Review it always make me update sooner when you do._

_And give me feed back on ways to make this story even better :)_

_The song Santana and Rachel sing is "Just A Kiss" By Lady Antebellum. _

_also if you want you can follow me on tumblr at brittanaextreme_


	13. The New Couple

_The New Couple_

* * *

"When did it happen? " Mercedes gasped,

"I have no idea," Tina shrugged, "I guess the party?"

"It just makes no sense," Mercedes groaned

"You're telling me,"

They sat in their third block English class peering over to the two brunettes who had they chairs pushed together, their sides touching.

"I just want to know one thing," Tina confessed,

"What's that?"

"What the hell happened to Brittany and Santana, I mean did you see Brittany yesterday she was practically steaming after they left, and I have never seen Brittany angry in general."

"There is defiantly something really funky about the whole situation," Mercedes agreed.

Santana twirled her finger in her hair, watching the dull lesson. She was aware that there were many pairs of eyes on the girls, and could feel her skin itch. She didn't like the idea that anyone could be saying anything about her behind her back. It was one thing that she could not stand, she liked to have control over her life and she knew at this point her life had its own mind spinning Santana in different directions.

Rachel had some of the same thoughts, it was true that for her whole life she had a plan, make it to New York, get onto Broadway, becoming a star. But this, this was defiantly not in her plan, she would never have thought she would be so desperately in love with some, let alone be in love with a girl that she would go to such extremes. In the past Rachel had fantasied about being married to a handsome and strong man. But as she entered her adolescent years she found herself craving something different, something extremely different. When she was a girl she had fantasised about getting married, the dress the people, the cameras, but where she once placed a man she now placed a woman, a stunning and beautiful one.

Rachel shook from her thoughts when she felt a rough piece of paper hit her hand. Looking over she found Santana twirling a pen in her hand, grinning up at the board. Rachel grimaced taking the paper.

The two girls had hit their first bump this morning, a fight that acceded the ones before. Really Rachel should have seen it coming…

"I'm just saying that she is being unreasonable," Rachel growled in the car driving to school.

Santana glared at Rachel, "Well then you obviously don't know what you are talking about, just stay off her back okay, I can handle it myself."

"I would, but it involves me now!" Rachel barked, "She can't just put us on the spotlight like that,"

"She just didn't believe us, and if you didn't notice both Quinn and Finn agreed with her, egging us on,"

"Yes but Brittany started it, it was like mob mentality," Rachel sighed.

"Well it's over now okay?"

"But what if she tries something like that again?" Rachel asked, glancing at Santana, "We can't allow that and you know it."

"Can you just get off her back?" Santana hissed, "We will deal with it, but right now we need to think of the broader spectrum,"

Rachel paused taking a deep breath, rolling her eyes. Santana cold not just keep avoiding the topic because she didn't like to talk about Brittany in any negative tongue. "I thought she was being just a bit stupid," Rachel mumbled under her breath.

She winced praying that Santana hadn't heard, but in such a small car with no music to hid behind she was sure Santana had. Santana clenched her jaw, fist balling,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Rachel snapped, diverting her eyes from the loathing Latina.

"It sounded like something," Santana growled.

If anyone needed the simplest information on Santana Lopez all they needed to know is to never call Brittany stupid. Rachel couldn't believe herself how could she slip on that at such a delicate stage? It wasn't like she actually thought Brittany was stupid, she was just frustrated and Brittany calling them out like that yesterday well was kind of stupid…

"Honestly it was nothing," Rachel sighed

"Oh stop acting so innocent Berry,"

"Don't call me,"

"-I'll call you whatever I damn well feel like," Santana retorted,

"It wasn't like she wasn't yesterday," Rachel said, trying to explain herself, "calling us out like that, if we were any other couple no one would have said bo,"

"That doesn't make her stupid," Santana snapped, "Don't you think it makes her the opposite she could see right through our plan,"

"Well she was being stupid for trying to prove something that we obviously were trying to prove wrong,"

Santana sat dumbfounded, looking at the brunette for the first time in a long time with hatred, "You are such a bitch," She muttered

Rachel was about to respond but felt her mouth go dry, instead she chewed on her lip, the rest of the car ride silent and uncomfortable.

So when Rachel felt the paper at her side, she pulled it opened gingerly looking at the scribbled handwriting

_I am still angry at you, this is just for your ridiculous relationship 101 thing, _

Rachel sighed; putting on a goofy smile for appearance trying to pretend whatever Santana had written was ether cute or funny.

_I am sorry but I stay behind it._

Rachel passed back; Santana looked down giggling and biting her pen looking to be in deep thought. They both knew multiple people would be watching, and they couldn't allow their emotions to seep through.

_I hate you,_

Santana smiled at Rachel, wiggling her eyebrows

_You tell me on a regular basis that Quinn is horrible, and a bitch, how is this any different?_

Rachel grinned sliding the note back, tapping her pen on the desk. She watched Santana snicker writing on the paper. She glanced around coyly before sliding the paper back leaning back in her seat.

_The difference is that you are fully aware about how that word affects me when it's about Brittany and you didn't even give a shit, plus it didn't even make sense. _

"What do you think they are talking about?" Mercedes asked watching the seemingly flirty exchange between the girls.

"How would I know?" Tina shrugged, "Whatever it is Santana sure looks happy about it,"

"I wish I could get a hold of that piece of paper, it would probably solve a lot of mysteries about the two…" Mercedes dreamed.

Tina glanced around the room finding another blonde watching the two her glance was more narrowed as she clutched her pencil tightly in her fist. Tina tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out why Quinn looked so angry, hurt…there were so many emotions running across her face. Tina nudged Mercedes nodding toward the cheerleader,

"Look at Quinn," Tina whispered, "What's got her so angry."

"By the looks of it's two brunette girls,"

"Yeah but why, I thought she would be relieved this would help in Finn never going back to Rachel," Tina stated.

"Girl I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore, first the thing with Santana and Brittany which we still need to figure out, then Rachel and Santana becoming friends, now this?" Mercedes shrugged, "Those girls are cray," she shook her head looking back down to her notes for the class.

Tina watched Quinn for a few more moments, inspecting her eyes as they looked across the girls, her mind seeming miles away from any lesson in English.

_Look I'm sorry okay? It came out wrong, I never meant to hurt you._

Rachel tried to plead,

_I am only forgiving you for a short while, I don't think we would be even be able to get close to fooling anyone if I am ready to pull off your head, but this isn't over._

Rachel sighed with relief, glancing up as the teacher neared them. She scrunched the note up, shoving it down into her bag. She smiled innocently up at the old woman, watching as she passed.

It wasn't every day that Rachel Berry would plead for such forgiveness but this time she knew she was sort of in the wrong. Something a proud and stubborn girl like herself had trouble admitting. She was relieved at the fact that Santana could at least put this behind them for a few hours of school.

Once lunch rolled around Rachel and Santana were in the cafeteria,

"I'll go get the food babe," Santana muttered "Go get us a seat."

"Okay, see you soon," Rachel grinned pushing up on her tip toes to kiss her cheek.

They had both agreed yesterday that to keep up appearance and hopefully not repeat the disaster from last Glee club. They needed to show a bit more affection, and if lips were ever to touch anywhere on each other they would rather it be the cheek.

Santana slightly flinched, though not noticeable to anyone else's leering eyes. Rachel turned around, walking away to the table, spotting the two Cheerio's in their pack, glaring down the two girls.

"I can't believe it," Megan whispered to the table, "I can't believe they would be so open about it,"

"It's disgusting," another commented.

"I can't believe Santana is a dyke," Katie gasped, "Do you think she ever looked…in the showers?"

"Will you shut up," Quinn groaned, "Seriously I can't take you ignorance today."

"It really isn't your business," Brittany agreed,

"Looks like I hit a cord," Katie snickered, "Still defending Santana then I see, and even after everything I'm surprised."

"It's called friendship, maybe you should look it up some time," Quinn snapped

"I didn't realize friends go behind each other's back to tell Sue the other got a boob job just so they could become captain….or is that not how you started this year Quinn?" Katie challenged

Quinn clenched her jaw trying to forget the fight between the two. It had been after all one of their larger lows in their friendship.

"You don't have to worry," Brittany sneered trying to defend the honor of both of her friends, "You really aren't Santana's type,"

Katie clenched her jaw, rolling her eyes before looking back at the other Cheerios.

"Thanks," Quinn muffled, "I can't think lately."

"I know what you mean,"

"I just can't believe it," Quinn shook her head,

"It's pretty unbelievable," Brittany sighed.

"It just doesn't make sense," Quinn grumbled, stabbing at her peas on her tray, "I know they kissed, and I know we have had our suspicions but Santana in a relationship with Rachel? It seems too weird now that it is actually happening,"

"There is defiantly something strange about the whole thing," Brittany agreed "It's just I'm not sure how we would figure it out,"

"Maybe we should just watch closer see if anything is out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah," Brittany muttered, "I guess for now that's all we can do for now,"

Santana walked back to the table, holding a tray with a whole heap of different food, consisting of a fruit bowl and a vegan patty for Rachel and a hot dog with two bottles of juice. Reaching the table she found that Rachel had already saved a place next to her. Grinning at the group she slid in sitting to the side of Rachel.

"Hey guys," she smiled handing Rachel her half of the meal, "They were all out of those buns you like so much sorry hun," she said glancing at Rachel

"That's the third time in a row," Rachel complained pouting her lips,

"Maybe if we don't get distracted next time we can get you those buns," Santana ginned suggesting a sexual innuendo.

"I enjoy the other buns more though," Rachel giggled.

"Shush the others will here," Santana snickered, hitting Rachel playfully.

Of course the others would hear Rachel and Santana would not be putting this act up if they knew no one else would hear. Glancing out from the corner of her eye Rachel could see Kurt gaping openly, while some of the others starred more discreetly listening to the girl's conversation.

Rachel laughed leaning down into Santana's side, grabbing some of her food. Santana swiftly placed her arm around the smaller girl. How the hell was Santana supposed to eat with one hand? She cursed silently it was so ridiculous that she had to be the one to hold Rachel, at least if it was Rachel with her arm around her she could have both in her hands at disposable.

"So…" Tina slurred watching he girls, she lifted her finger pointed between them, "When did this happen…or better yet how?"

"That is an excellent question Tina!" Rachel bounced, "It was the night of the party," She smiled looking at Santana.

"I had gotten upset over something and ran away…" Santana mumbled through her food.

"I went to go find her, because that's what friends do," Rachel smirked.

"You know how the rest goes, a friend comforts another and then something just clicks," Santana smirked "You just know they are the one you have been looking for,"

"After that we were inseparable," Rachel beamed

"Wow that's," Tina nodded, "Really something,"

"I'm just so glade we finally clicked," Rachel giggled

"I have a question though," Tina said,

"What's that?" Santana asked,

"You use to hate Rachel, like really hate her…" Tina murmured.

Santana took a moment to think over the question, shrugging her shoulders, "What can I say love works in mysterious ways,"

"It sure does," Rachel giggled, "Mysterious and wonderful ways,"

Rachel lent over moving to Santana's ear, "Pretend like I just said something very suggestive," she whispered

"Rachel!" Santana laughed, Rachel smirked sitting back down to eat the rest of her food.

It was like Rachel and Santana were on show, as everyone watched, not able to deny the fact that the two did seem to be happy, and happy in a relationship. As much as everyone wanted to believe it wasn't true, after the times they had seen the girls together they couldn't stop but think that it was true, Rachel and Santana were really together.

The bell rang teenagers around the cafeteria hurrying towards the doors.

"Come on you don't want to be late for chemistry," Santana smiled.

"You're right," Rachel groaned getting up and gabbing Santana's hand.

Once they were finally out of sight of the others they let go, Santana cheered holding out her hands, which Rachel high fived.

"Did you see Britt or Quinn at all?" Santana asked curiously

"Yeah they looked to be having some type of argument with the Cheerio's," Rachel shrugged.

"Weird," Santana grumbled.

The hallway they stood in was silently deserting, leaving Rachel and Santana privacy to talk something out.

"So Glee today," Santana question,

"We don't perform; we will just sit in the back and be all lovey dovey,"

"Okay sounds good," Santana agreed

"How long do you think this will take?" Rachel asked, "Not that you are not a good fake girlfriend I just don't want to be in a fake relationship for the rest of my life."

"I think we should give it a week, maybe a little more?" Santana said, sounding optimistic, "I really have a good feeling about this."

"Okay well I have to go," Rachel rolled her eyes, "stupid midterms I hate February,"

Santana nodded her head agreeing, "Well I'll see you in Glee club…"

"Bye," Rachel waved walking away.

Santana walked away proud, it was amazing that neither girl had let anything slip so far, even it had only been two days she felt like they would actually be able to do it. Unfortunately they would also have to deal with midterms on top of everything else, she really hated February, it always brought on stress.

February…

February.

Holly shit,

Santana turned around running after Rachel slipping on the tile a bit on the way. She jerked Rachel back stunning the brunette, she squealed turning wide eyed at the girl,

"What the hell Santana,"

"It's February," Santana gasped

"I realize," Rachel said slowly not sure where her friend was taking this,

"Can you think of anything in February that may affect us, maybe a holiday?"

"Oh," Rachel bugged her eyes looking at Santana, "How did we not think of it?"

"Because we were so damn worried about making an impression that we forgot what was coming up," Santana growled, "And that's valentines Rachel, valentines is coming up!"

"What should we do?" Rachel asked unsure of herself now.

"I-I think I may have an idea," Santana said after a minute of thought, "My parents always go out on a couples retreat at valentines time, what if we invite over some people, it doesn't even really need to involve alcohol,"

"What will that accomplish," Rachel questioned

"Well I don't know about you but I rather keep Brittany from having some romantic evening with Artie, you know what Valentines does to couples it makes them all in love!" Santana gasped, "We can't let them fall deeper into a hole where we can't reach them,"

"You're right," Rachel nodded, "Here we will talk more about this later, I need to go to chemistry,"

"Alright," Santana nodded, "talk to you later."

Later in the afternoon, Brittany and Quinn stretched out on the field. taking turns to help the other into a deeper stretch.

"I don't understand why Rachel is even dating her," Quinn grumbled for one of the multiple times that day, "I mean she made fun of her, you think she wouldn't want to go out with someone who did that to her you know?"

"Yeah," Brittany yawned, it wasn't that she was tired of the topic, it was just that she really only could think of Santana, Rachel really wasn't in her concerns. But whenever they talked about them Quinn always seemed to retreat to Rachel.

"I didn't even know Rachel was interested into girls like that," Quinn muttered on.

"Maybe she's not," Brittany shrugged, "Maybe she just fell in love…" she sighed

"But there had to be some level of attraction to girls," Quinn mumbled "I wonder what her type is,"

Brittany cocked an eyebrow, watching as her friend looked to the sky deep in thought, "Uhm I think her type is Santana…"

"Right," Quinn slurred

Quinn felt her inside deflate, she couldn't help but think in almost every way in looks anyways Santana was different. Where Santana had dark skin Quinn had light, where Santana had dark and wavy hair, she had straight and blonde.

"Why do you care so much?" Brittany questioned, she could think of reasons why she would be upset, but couldn't think of any reason why Quinn should be. In fact Quinn should be excited about this; it defiantly played into her favor.

"I don't Rachel can date whoever she wants," Quinn growled turning around, "Come on we need to go for a lap."

But as Brittany followed Quinn she could only think that in every sentence in some way or another Quinn had referred to Rachel.

Santana sat in a plastic chair in the choir room, waiting for Rachel to enter. Two blondes walked into the room, their eyes scanning the area quickly to find Santana sitting alone to their relief, but only too soon another brunette bounced in holding something in her hand.

"Hey there babe," Santana ginned

"Sanny look," Rachel smiled jumping up the ledge to Santana's side, holding out the object.

"What is it?" Santana asked as Rachel pulled over a chair so she sat as close as possible to the girl.

Brittany walked over sitting on the bottom of the room, looking up at Quinn, talking to her quietly, but her attention was directed elsewhere, watching the exchange between Rachel and Santana.

"Do you remember when we were at the party, and we played beer pong with Quinn and Brittany?" Rachel asked

At the mention of their names Quinn and Brittany looked over at the close couple.

"And they called themselves Quany…Queny… wait what was it?" Rachel asked turning to Brittany and Quinn making sure they had their full attention, "what was the name for you two?"

Brittany cleared her throat slight annoyed, "Quitt," she answered the shorter girl.

"Oh yes!" Rachel gleamed "So you know how they were Quitt, and we tried to think of a name for ourselves? "

"Yeah we came up with one right?"

"Pezberry," Rachel nodded, holding out the candy dispenser, "It's a Pez dispenser with berry flavoured candy!" Rachel laughed, bouncing in her seat.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Santana would never like anything as cheesy as that. She knew that Santana could be soft at times but this was something she would politely laugh off and return her attention elsewhere.

"Oh my god," Santana began, picking the candy dispenser up. Brittany waited for the nasty line that Santana was surely thinking of, "That's so amazing!" she called out popping a tablet into her mouth, "It's like our candy,"

"I know, when I saw it I just had to get it!" She grinned

Brittany watched mouth gaped, no that wasn't Santana some foreign alien must had taken over her in the time that she had seen her at the party, this was not the Santana she knew.

"Mm, we taste really good," Santana flirted,

"Well, I already knew that," Rachel giggled.

Brittany felt herself wilt, how much was true and how much was innocent flirting? She couldn't tell and she didn't know if she even wanted to know.

"Brittany baby," Artie called from the side, she looked over realizing he had been calling her for a while now.

"What's up?"

"I said how was your day?"

"It was, uhm it was okay," she shrugged. She glanced up at Quinn who had the same type of look on her face, now curled into Finn.

She couldn't help but notice Santana leaning over feeding her girlfriend pieces of the candy, her eyebrows raised as she chuckled softly to herself. She could remember when she and Santana would share candy. Santana always knew which flavours and type Brittany loved. Well Santana knew everything Brittany loved

How she longed for those days again, looking back at her boyfriend Brittany couldn't help but frown a little, had she made a terrible mistake?

* * *

_A.N: want to thank you all for your suggestions and a shout out to QuidProQuoClarice I used one of her ideas in this chapter :)_

_I didn't think I was going to update today but fund time, that's why it is a little shorter. _

_Please tell me what you think so far, or what you want to happen. _

_It would be interesting if anyone had any ideas on Brittana development or Faberry? if you do please tell me, it always helps to have other suggestions to build from or add to my ideas. :3_

_I hope you are enjoying the story so far, please review :)_


	14. Sexy Silk

_A.N: The song that is in the Cheerio's routine is www . youtube watch?v=r2bVdGmPgdQ_

* * *

_Sexy Silk_

* * *

Rachel entered the crowed gym shuffling along with the other hundreds of people. Santana let out a deep sigh of annoyance, it hadn't been the easiest week but nearing the end of the week Santana felt her spirits rising up again, anything to get a break from Berry. She was good and all but trying to be her girlfriend and actually looking like one was giving Santana a serious headache, all she wanted to do is watch this pep rally and get the hell out of this school.

"Move," Santana groaned, watching the group of girls in front of them trying to decide to sit to the left or right, "you have two seconds," the grirls scuffled away leaving Rachel to walk up the last two steps taking their seats at the end of the bench.

"I am so done with this week," Santana grumbled.

"Stop huffing," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Santana slapped her palm on the bench beside her, turning to Rachel, "You have no idea how exhausting it is to be your girlfriend," Santana muttered, "I have to hold your hand put my arm around you, constantly be bubbly, and worst of all restrain myself from making fun of you!" Santana shook her head, "It's almost impossible."

Santana was confident that with the yelling teens around them, no one would be able to hear the two girls private conversation.

"It hasn't been that hard," Rachel muffled watching as the Cheerio's walked from the changing rooms.

"You can't say that!" Santana gasped, "You aren't in a relationship with you,"

"I'm not bad,"

"You're not bad, you are exhausting, like who the hell cares if you got your favorite raisin bun or not?" Santana grumbled throwing her arms up.

"You didn't care!" Rachel gasped. Santana been so happy when Rachel had bounced over to her that lunch holding up her favorite buns at school, Santana had mustered up the strength to even cheer for her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Santana looked back in frustration rolling her eyes and sighing, "Never mind."

"Well it hasn't been a walk in the park for me wither," Rachel retorted

"I find that hard to believe," Santana scoffed, "Do you know I haven't been able to finish my lunch once this week before I have to be all snuggled up to you, when am I supposed to eat my soup?"

"You can eat with one hand,"

"Have you ever tried to eat soup when you have a bouncing girl on your arm, that's an accident waiting to happen," Santana shook her head, "Have you ever spilt their tomato soup on yourself, it's like liquid hell, I swear the cooks are trying to kill us."

Rachel watched Santana for a moment snickering,

"It's not funny!" Santana whined, "I am so hungry when I get home I eat too much, then I'm not hungry at supper, I have missed three of my mom's amazing dinners."

Rachel laughed, "Oh your life is so hard,"

"Oh shut up Berry,"

The lights in the gym dimmed turning everyone's attention toward the middle of the floor.

"Aren't you glade football seasons over?" Santana asked nodding down to the boys basketball team, "that could have been you standing in front of the entire school."

Rachel nodded agreeing with Santana, after seeing Quinn kiss Finn she couldn't stomach the thought of stepping back on the field. Taking Santana's suggestion she blamed her absence on PMS… for a mouth, the coach wasn't the smartest tool when it came to the female anatomy.

Watching the Cheerio's line up Santana chuckled, "One time Amy Beans was getting ready for a prep rally like this, and me and Britt snuck into her locker when she was in the shower and pulled off two of the buttons and loosened the third. During one of her lifts her skirt came flying off,"

"That's horrible Santana," Rachel gasped, but couldn't help but slightly sinker, too bad she never came to these before.

"She had it coming," Santana muttered, "She told Sue I ate a snickers bar during lunch,"

"And you decided to publicly embarrass her because you couldn't have your treat?"

"I had to run another five laps because of that bitch!" She exclaimed, "No one messes with me."

"It is pretty funny," Rachel shrugged, remembering Amy as one of the girls who had mocked her new reindeer sweater in the beginning of the year and not feeling as bad about Santana's and Brittany's actions.

Santana chuckled bumping her shoulder into Rachel, "I knew you were as evil as me."

They quieted down as Quinn stood in the spot light, clapping her hands together and beginning one of the most uncomfortable and strenuous routines for Santana and Rachel to sit through.

It had started out normal; just the Cheerio's chanting and doing mediocre flips and tumbles. But about halfway through the dance routine everything seemed to change. The back ground music stopped and suddenly the Cheerios were stalled as the gym tried to understand what was happening.

Suddenly a new song came on leading the Cheerio's into a different, much different dance.

Stepping forward Quinn walked down the line a basketball players trailing her finger tis across there chest, reaching the end and wrapping her arm around Finn.

"Boy, I will be your sexy silk  
Wrap me around round round round  
I'll be your pussycat licking your milk  
Right now down down down " Quinn's voice rang out.

Rachel's jaw dropped, this couldn't be… I mean this was…

Brittany stepped forward pulling her pony tail out and flipping her head back, pushing away her messy hair. She dropped the floor, moving her hips back and forth as Quinn step back around; the Cheerio's beginning to dance around the two. Brittany jumped back up, turning the audience with a sly grin.

"Woah woah woah woah woah  
Boy you're gonna win  
Say yeah yeah yeah yeah you're under my skin  
I got butterflies within  
Ohhhh!  
I think I like you!" Brittany husked her voice ringing across the gym.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana squeaked, watching Brittany dance upon the other girls in her squad, her ass shaking in a dangerous way.

"Shut up," Rachel snapped when Quinn opened her mouth again.

Normally Santana would have been angry at Rachel for using such a forceful tongue, but at that moment Santana could hardly make out a breath. The rest of the Cheerio's stood behind Brittany and Quinn dancing in sync but Brittany and Quinn danced differently and much sexier. Even though they were only two girls in the group they held capture of many of the eyes. The way their hips moved… their hands reaching up into their hair… this couldn't be appropriate for school. But that's what Sue did, pushed anything as far as she could without getting in trouble. And at that moment Rachel and Santana silently thanked her.

Once the routine was over everyone in the entire gym was speechless.

"Yeah!" Jacob yelled in the crowd pumping his fist.

This lead to a huge uproar, guys hooting and hollering and everyone seeming to be a bit dazed from the dance. Everyone around the two girls stood, but Rachel and Santana sat dumbfounded, trying to catch up with the rest of the audience and their breath. Slowly Rachel and Santana stood, quietly clapping their eyes still bugged from their eyes.

"Holly," Rachel said breathlessly

"-Shit," Santana finished

"Damn those girls can get down!" Mercedes called from behind hitting Santana on the shoulder, "Too bad you weren't down there it seemed a bit weird to have those two without you cheering."

Santana merely nodded not able to come up with coherent words to put in a sentence. She turned around slowly; the group of Cheerio's waving at the crowd before disappearing behind two doors, though Quinn and Brittany stayed in the middle of the floor.

Sitting back down Rachel for once had her mouth sealed, and the same could go for Santana. Damn the person how made those way too short Cheerio skirts, it was all too much the music, the moves, the skirts…

Quinn stepped forward, Brittany's arm linked through Quinn's as they walked up to the microphone,

"That was to show how incredibly hot our basketball team is this year, I mean just look at them girls!" Quinn called, following a squeal of delight from the girls in the crowd.

"And like always Titans are going to win!" Brittany beamed

"Hope that gave you a confidence boost boys," Quinn arched an eyebrow, leading Brittany away and into the changing rooms.

The basketball players looked stunned too, some of their hands placed neatly over their laps.

"I need to get on that basketball team!" Rachel yelled,

"Alright Rachel getting on the football team was some type of miracle but you will never be able to pull that off, you are as tall as the ball." Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's over eagerness.

"You're right," Rachel sighed "Damn you genetics, they are the worst cock block…"

Santana snorted covering her mouth, she really did have a bad influence on Rachel who would have thought the small preppy Jewish girl in sophomore year would be using cock block anywhere in a sentence.

"Watch the language," Santana chuckled

"Like you are one to talk,"

"It's true," Santana agreed, finally beginning to recover from the sexy routine.

"That was absolute hell," Rachel committed able to now talk about it.

"So amazing but so horrible at the same time,"

"It's like their knowingly teasing us," Rachel huffed, "As if it isn't hard enough as it is."

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure that wasn't their intent…"

Quinn jumped in the changing rooms, unable to shake the image of Rachel's bulging eyes out of her mind. She couldn't help but feel a bit proud of herself. I mean that girl was practically drooling over her, even when her girlfriend was sitting right to the side of her. Seriously Rachel had to be more careful with her leering. So maybe Quinn was her type? Not that Quinn cared, it was just an interesting observation is all. She couldn't help but shake her hips a little deeper, roll her head a little further, and whip her hair a bit more. I mean with someone ogling you like that you had to please.

Brittany opened her locker, grinning foolishly at her clothes. She hadn't seen it for a long time but Santana was defiantly was watching her with utter longing. She once could find Santana with such look on her face most every day, but now it had become harder and harder. But in that moment there was no denying the fact that Santana was probably wetting herself.

"So that went well," Quinn nodded calmly, looking at the other blonde.

Brittany made sure to straighten out her sly grin, becoming cool, "Yeah it seemed to go over well."

"Well I'm going to hit the showers," Quinn said,

"See you,"

Once either girls back was turned the ever present smirk return to either girl's lips. Silently doing a victory dance for something they were slowly accepting they wanted a victory over.

Santana and Rachel walked down the steps after a small speech from the basketball coach that was nothing compared to what the Cheerio's just pulled. But you couldn't blame the guy, no one could have followed that especially a mid-forties, over weight man.

"What do you want to do today?" Rachel asked reaching the floor,

Santana shook her head furiously, "No, I don't want to do anything, I am going to get in my car and drive as fast as I can away from you,"

"That's incredibly rude," Rachel scoffed

"I can't take another minute of being your girlfriend, my head might explode," Santana grunted looking down at Rachel's slightly hurt expression, "It's nothing personally."

"It's extremely personal!" Rachel grumbled

"Well I don't mean to be, look it's not just you," Santana explained, "I'm always tired of seeing Brittany with that damn boy of hers,"

"Whatever Santana," Rachel flipped her hand, "I'll see you on Monday,"

Santana began to open her mouth to say sorry, but felt a little relived that Rachel was walking away from her to go home. Oh home sweet home, Santana pushed through the crowd finding her locker to quickly collect some of her items.

She hurried toward the front doors, practically skipping to her red car. She began to plan all the things she would not be doing in the next few hours. She would not be holding Rachel, she would not be smiling like a plastic Barbie doll, and she most defiantly wouldn't have to watch some sexy dance involving Brittany which would probably cause her to have to take an extremely cold shower later.

"Santana," A light voice sounded from behind her, Santana turned around almost too quickly slightly tripping on her own feet.

"Hey Britt," Santana said breathlessly as the girl bounced over to her.

"Did you like the routine?" Brittany asked puckering her lips. Obviously Brittany already knew the answer if Santana's slightly frazzled look didn't confirm it, the fact that she was running off to her car was good evidence too.

"It was awesome," Santana proclaimed, "I don't know how Sue was aloud for you two to sing that song though," She snickered, "You had almost all the guys squirming in their seats."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"Were you squirming in your seat?" Brittany smirked, she may be crossing a few lines here, but she couldn't help it. Her self-confidence was shooting through the roof, and she felt like she could say anything at that moment and have no retributions.

"U-uh," Santana squeaked, "I'm dating Rachel!" She blurted out.

Brittany's face fell a bit at the reminder, "Oh yeah," Brittany shrugged, "I don't know though you seemed pretty busy during that, I don't even know if you knew Rachel was at your side…" Brittany slurred, "…You looked pretty distracted,"

Santana shrugged swallowing a clump of nerves, "I was just observing the dance routine like everyone else,"

"Maybe a bit more than everyone else,"

Santana felt her inside beginning to turn into goo, "Uhm," She stuttered, "Where is Artie?"

Brittany bit her lips shrugging, "I don't know,"

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana asked a little hopeful,

"Uh," Brittany murmured, shrugging. "How are you and Rachel," Brittany asked, "You look happy…"

Santana's mind was still trying to wrap around her previous confession of her and Artie maybe not doing the best that she hardly heard the question.

"Oh!" Santana gasped, "Yeah we are pretty good,"

"So you ran off after the party, to her?" Brittany gritted,

"Yep,"

"You get over hurt pretty fast," Brittany mumbled.

"Well she actually wants me," Santana spat, "It's nice for once."

Brittany winced trying to keep her words from damaging her. "So how long have you known?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you known you were attracted to Rachel?" Brittany clarified, "since I know you hated her every time before a while ago,"

Santana shrugged, pulling her fingers through her hair. "I think I have been in denial for a while now," Santana muttered, "Remember how in all those crappy romantic comedies we watched the two people who hated each other the most always seemed to get together?"

Brittany nodded sadly, her previously gleeful exterior changing, "Yeah,"

"I think that's what happened,"

"But you said nothing in the movies really happened," Brittany grimaced.

"I guess Rachel and I are the exception," She said through her teeth. This wasn't right how was this supposed to help her in getting Brittany? It seemed so twisted.

"Oh," Brittany sighed, "Well, I'm happy for you…"

"Thanks," Santana grumbled, the girls stood in an awkward silence for a few moments trying to decide what to say next.

It was the first time the two had seriously talked about Santana and Rachel being in a relationship. It was very obvious how it affected both girls.

"So you're going home?" Brittany asked, "I am surprised Rachel isn't going home with you,"

"She had some singing lesson," Santana lied.

"I see,"

'You were really good today Britt, you sounded amazing," Santana grinned.

Brittany dipped her head down trying to hide her slight blush at Santana's kind words. It was ridiculous to blush at something that was as ordinary as a compliment, multiple girls on the Cheerio's team had told her the same and she had only thanked them. But with Santana it was always different, she was one person who she knew would always affect her this way.

Santana didn't miss the heat running up to Brittany's face and took a bit of pride in it. At least she could still make the blonde blush, she could work with that.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Brittany asked, not wanting to leave the Latina quite yet, she missed her.

"Maybe sleep, eat…and watch some quality drama TV shows,"

"Sounds fun," Brittany smirked.

"Totally," Santana chuckled, "Hey maybe you should come over?"

Brittany brightened at the idea, being with Santana alone…. But then the remembered, "I don't think that is such a great idea…" She murmured thinking back to Rachel.

"Why not?" Santana whined,

"You have a girlfriend now," She commented, "I don't think she would like you being alone with someone you have history with."

Santana's heart sank, but Brittany was right, if the relationship was real Rachel would probably not like that idea.

"Maybe you right," Santana admitted sadly, "Actually though, I have something to invite you to."

"What's that?"

"On valentine's day you know how my parents go away?" Santana said.

She blushed bright red after though, of course Brittany would know, only last year they had spent the night together in the empty home, that was a very long night…

Brittany could guess why Santana was blushing and smirked, "Yeah I remember," she nodded, causing Santana to yet again feel heat rush to her face.

"Well Rachel and I are putting on a couple's night, well I guess anyone could come at my house, but it should be fun…" Santana slurred, "What do you think?"

Brittany took a minute to think over the request sure, she would love to spend another Valentine's with Santana but with Rachel there could she stomach it?

"I'll think about it," Brittany smiled.

"Awesome," Santana nodded.

"I guess I should let you go," Brittany nodded to Santana's car, "Let you start your sleeping eating and watching TV,"

Santana chuckled smiling up at her, "Thanks."

"Bye San,"

"See you Britt,"

Brittany watched as Santana's car silently drove away, her eyes following it out the parking lot. She started to think about the party, should she go? What were the benefits and downfalls?

Suddenly Brittany began to think of something, a new plan officially beginning to multiple and twist inside the blondes mind. She gasped, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the number of her fellow Cheer captain.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice buzzed,

"Quinn it's me we need to talk."

"Why what's going on?"

"I've got a plan,"

* * *

_A.N Next chapter will be the valentine's party._

_Will someone snap? who will it be? _

_Please leave a review if you have the time it will make me write quicker :) _

_And give me any of your suggestions and if you want to see anything go down at the party. _

_Thank you to all that have given me suggestions so far! I try to put them in:)_


	15. Brittany S Pierce's Plan

_Brittany S. Pierce's Plan  
_

* * *

_Sophomore year February 14,_

"So what are you doing tonight?" Santana asked, running around the track. Now that she was HBIC she could call the shots and that meant the rest of the squad running behind Brittany and Santana no matter what… Brittany always liked coming in first.

"Mike asked if I wanted to go hang out with him," She shrugged.

"Are you two hooking up?" Santana asked silently, it wasn't that she was jealous, only curious. She made it a well-known fact that just because they sometimes had sex did not mean that they were going out, sex wasn't dating everyone knew that.

Brittany grimaced shrugging, "We made out at Matt's party but nothing more than that,"

Santana nodded slowly looking over at her blonde friend, "Are you going to go?"

"Maybe I'm not sure really yet," Brittany glanced down, "What about you?"

Santana sighed shaking her head, "Puck asked if I wanted to go over to his house, but this holiday is just an excuse for him to try to only get and not give."

"Why do you put up with it then?" Brittany asked, "There are people out there that would treat you like royalty, why settle floor someone like _him_?"

Brittany's question slightly stunned her, it was known that even though Puck had knocked up Quinn they hadn't stopped hooking up, ever since the beginning of high school they had been each other's fuck buddies.

"I date him because I need to keep my image up Britt, both our images now that Quinn got knocked up we are at major risk at loosing it."

Brittany shook he head slowly, "You know if you didn't care about image so much I probably wouldn't even care about it," Brittany muttered, taking in a gulp of air.

"Maybe after we get out of here Britt, but right now image is what keeps our lives from being a living hell, I mean you see some of the other kids in Glee club I would hate to be them,"

"They really aren't that bad," Brittany muttered, "I kind of like them, even Rachel,"

"You did not just say that!" Santana gasped, "Berry is the worst of them, she was so obsessed with screwing with Quinn and Finn that she can hardly see through herself absorb bubble, one of these days I will go all lima heights on her."

"She may be self-absorbed, but at least she knows what she wants to do in her life," Brittany whispered.

"Every time I hear her talk I feel my ears slowly bleed," Santana grumbled.

Brittany glanced at her shorter friend for a silent moment, she could never understand why she put up such a nasty exterior she knew who Santana really was and it was nothing like anyone thought.

"So are you going to go Puck's?" Brittany asked

Santana pulled her lips in, letting out a winded breathe, "I don't know… probably,"

Brittany nodded, quietly deciding that she would also head off to Mike's even though she would rather spend it with Santana.

Later that same evening Santana looked up inspecting herself in the long mirror. She scoffed knowing she could wear a paper bag over and Puck would still be drooling. He had only been seeing a pregnant Quinn and there was nothing sexy about that. Looking back down at her phone she saw the same message light on her screen from Brittany the one she had stared at four minutes straight.

_Off to Mike's hope you have fun with Puck, wish me luck!_

Santana could feel her stomach slowly turn at it. Brittany shouldn't be going over there, she shouldn't be with Mike. A guy who had reached a late puberty, and shot inches up and around in muscle over the summer break. Even under all that muscle the same pathetic Asian nerd lay.

Grimacing she threw her phone onto her bed, looking back to the mirror and smoothing down her red dress, sighing in disappointment. She knew there really wasn't much to look forward to tonight this was about as exciting as it would get, never had Puck made her come undone like Brittany had. Santana frowned shaking the thoughts from her head, maybe tonight would be the night.

She puckered her lips grabbing her purse and walking to grab her phone when it buzzed in her palm. Looking down she found a new message from Brittany.

_Mike just canceled! D: I'll be a lonely valentine this year. I think you won't get this till later, I hope you had fun…_

Santana's heart jumped at the message, she dropped her purse down to the ground, sitting down on her bed and typing back to her friend.

_Hey, why did he cancel? Is he insane?_

Santana bit her lip nervously looking at the time, she was late, but she couldn't care less.

_He had to go to some Asian mixer how lame is that!_

Santana grimaced down at her screen, tapping her fingers on her leg thinking over a new plan. Scratch Puck he could do himself. Opening a message for Puck he quickly wrote a shity excuse, getting up and dialing Brittany's number.

"Hello?" Brittany answered,

"Hey it's me," Santana smiled, "Puck just said he had to take care of Quinn and ditched me," she sighed

"What!" Brittany gasped, "We are like lonely buddies,"

Santana grinned picking up her perfume bottle that she knew Brittany liked squirting it on her neck,

"So hey, my parents are gone for the night, why don't you come over and we can watch the fox and hound like you wanted to before?" Santana said quickly tripping over her own words.

To tell you the truth the idea of Brittany in her house alone for an entire night scared Santana but an excited scared something that made her heart beat a bit faster her nerves tingle under her skin

"They are gone?" Brittany asked slowly catching on the mood,

"Yeah," She squeaked

"For the entire night?"

"Yes,"

There was a silent pause in the connection, Santana silently regretting even thinking about it. Of course Brittany would feel uncomfortable.

"I do want to watch the fox and hound again…" Brittany bounced toward her dresser, pulling out her favorite t-shirt and pants laying it on her bed, pinching her cell between her shoulder and ear.

"Great!" Santana gasped, "Then it's settled, movie night is on."

"Wait I can sleep over right?"

"Of course Britt," Santana laughed

"I'll see you in twenty minutes," Brittany gleamed.

"Bye," Santana muttered hanging up her phone.

She glanced around trying to throw her clothes into different corners pulling out her laptop…but wait, they were home alone they would watch it downstairs. Santana thudded down the stairs looking around the living room wildly, finding that she still had a scattered meal across her coffee table, chips crushed on the sofa.

"Shit," Santana muttered running over and trying to clean the space as fast as she could, whipping off the chips and putting all the things on her table into the sink, out of sight out of mind.

But what if Brittany wanted to have a mid-night snake? She always liked them. Looking around her kitchen she found it in even a bigger disaster then her room or the living room. This was ridiculous Brittany had seen her house even dirtier; it was like her second home. But Santana couldn't help but try to clean the space as much as possible, shoving anything and everything into the dishwasher promising herself she would deal with that when Brittany left.

No wait, but sometimes Brittany liked to go in her father's study and pretend like she was president. Santana had one foot on the stair case when a knock sounded from the door. Santana looked back, her heart thudding out of her chest. They had never had an entire house to themselves, with as much time as they wanted. No one was going to burst in, there was no chance at getting caught, no one would probably call…they were the definition of alone.

Walking back to the door, Santana peered into a mirror trying to fix her slightly frazzled look. Taking a deep sigh she opened the door.

Santana was pretty sure that Brittany could wear anything and pull it off, and when she tried well it was something else. Santana looked Brittany up and down quickly, noting that her breasts were slightly poking out of her top, something that was way too tempting.

"Wow Britt,"

"-You look beautiful Santana!" Brittany gushed, stepping inside and closing the door.

Santana looked down blushing slightly, "It's really nothing,"

"It's not nothing, you look," Brittany stuttered, "Well you look so good it makes me speechless."

"Really Brittany, you're way more," Santana mumbled motioning to her body, "hotter, sexy, beautiful, and breathtaking." She rambled unable to stop her moving lips.

Brittany smirked down her eyes watching the darker girl with desire. She stepped forward placing a hand on the side of Santana, moving forward until her lips were just brushing Santana's right ear.

"I have a confession Santana," Brittany murmured.

"What's that," Santana slurred,

"I lied to you," Brittan admitted softly.

"W-what?"

"I don't want to watch the fox and hound," Brittany grinned,

Santana shuttered trying to keep her nerves under control, "Oh yeah?" she squeaked.

Brittany shook her head slowly brushing her lips along her ear lobe. "Even if I wanted to how am I supposed to when you are wearing_ that_?"

"I-I,"

"It's a shame," Brittany sighed.

"What is?" Santana asked.

"That I am going to have to take it off, you really do look beautiful in it,"

Santana growled, finally unable to take it anymore. Pulling back from Brittany and dragging her forward, she smashed her sweet lips on her own. Brittany groaned into the kiss clumsily stepping forwards, pushing Santana back a few steps. Santana pulled her hands up into her hair, twisting her fingers into the blonde hair.

She couldn't think straight (literally) she could only focus on the hot lips pressed on hers, Brittany body pushing up to her own. She couldn't remember what she had been so worried about before, or why she had ever thought about going to Pucks. Her heart was hammering against her chest, feeling Brittany's heart pressed up against her in the same crazed thudding.

Brittany had thought she would be able to sit through at least half the movie before she pounced on her dark friend. Her hormones were racing from the moment Santana had said they would be home alone all night. She knew she was a goner once she had opened the door.

Brittany grazed her tongue on Santana's lower lip, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Santana slightly sucked on it causing Brittany to let out a muffled moan. Santana lowered her hands on her side, dragging her nails along Brittany's spine feeling her friend let out a shudder.

Santana need her to be lying down, she wanted to do this at least right once, "Bed," She groaned separating from her mouth long enough to mutter the word.

Brittany nodded walking forward but unable, or unwilling to take her lips from Santana. Santana seemed to have the same thought, kissing the blonde deeply. But when her foot hit the bottom step she leaned away. Brittany let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, opening her eyes to find Santana gleaming at her. Santana grabbed Brittany's shirt pulling her forward and pushing her up the stairs, stumbling along behind her.

Adrenaline was being pulsed through Santana as she neared her bedroom, her light still on from before. Once they crossed her threshold their hands and lips attacked each other again. Brittany pushed the darker girl forward hitting the door and closing it with Santana's back, pressing her up against the door.

After what seemed like many days they both gasped for air. Brittany took this opportunity to begin her onslaught on the Latina's neck. Santana let out a shaky breath as Brittany separated from her lips leaving a trail of kisses down to Santana's neck. She had no restraint, pulling her creamy skin into her mouth, surly leaving dark marks. Either Santana was so far gone she didn't care or she didn't realize that Brittany had already placed multiple marks on her skin that she would have try to cover in the morning before school.

Santana dug her nails into Brittany's shoulder when she reached her pulse point, sending Santana into a state of absolute lust. Too many clothes were in between them, all Santana wanted was to feel Brittany's smooth skin beneath her, she could get off on that feeling alone. Her dress felt uncomfortable, it was too tight, and too loose.

Santana moved forward pushing Brittany until the back of her legs hit the bed edge, causing her to topple over. Santana stood over her watching as she regained her balance sitting up. Brittany looked Santana in the eye and for once Santana allowed herself to look back. The blonde's hands circled around her thighs pulling her closer. Brittany pulled at the hem of her dress teasingly tracing her finger along her sensitive skin.

Santana bit her lip watching her deep blue watch her with such intensity it made her feel the tightening in her stomach twist even further. Brittany pulled her legs towards her quickly, causing Santana to let out a gasp and fall onto the bed, balancing on one knee on the side of her friend. Santana took the hint, and now with her dress hiked up she straddled Brittany's lap.

Brittany kept her hands on her thighs, running them up and down before circling around and finding Santana's covered ass, palming it. Santana let out a soft whimper leaning down to capture Brittany's bottom lip into her own.

Brittany grinned into the kiss, tilting her head to the side to deepen it further. The mounting desire finally was too much for the Latina, causing her to begin to rock her hips along Brittany's lap trying to find friction anywhere possible. The blonde's fingers gripped the tanned girl's ass lifting the dress to uncover a lacy pair of dark purple underwear. Brittany glanced down, Santana moving her lips to her jaw.

"Pretty," Brittany mumbled, snapping the waistband, Santana groaned pushing Brittany onto her back crawling over her.

"It will even look better on the floor,"

"I agree," Brittany nodded warping a leg around Santana's waist to bring her closer.

Santana skipped her hands to Brittany's shoulder, dragging them down to the front of her shirt. She paused at right before her beating heart, trying to muster the courage. As if in response Brittany bucked her hips forward, causing a deep groan to escape the dark girl's lips. She draggled her hand the finale length, groping her covered breast. Brittany let out a muffled sigh, arching into the darker girls touch. Santana could feel another wave of heat rush through her, seeing Brittany turned on was one major well turn on.

Santana broke from their heated kiss sitting up on the blonde's waist, trailing her fingers to the hem of the pink shirt, sneaking her hands underneath and lifting the shirt up and with Brittany's help over her head.

Brittany watched as Santana's dark eyes looked over her semi uncovered torso, her eyes darting between her own blue eyes, and to her body. Her finger tips trailed a path to the light pink bra with dark polka dots.

"Cute," Santana whispered.

Her eyes looked back up to blue for one last time before her hands went back to work, massaging her breast, rolling the silky fabric in her hands. Lowering her face she began to kiss a trail down from her collar bone and to the top of one covered breast. Pushing back the cup she revealed something that made Santana squirm

She pushed her lips onto Brittany's erect nipple pulling back with a soft pop moving back over to the other and pushing away the fabric as she did before. Brittany watched her dark hair, pushing it away to pay attention to Santana's talented mouth at work. After only a couple more moments Brittany could no longer support her head and collapsed back down, closing her eyes as the darker girl's mouth worked on her light skin.

Her skin in Santana's opinion was one of the most addicting things, and she could never get enough of it. Brittany felt the bubbling desire beginning to climb as Santana's hips pushed down on her own. Feeling as if she was behind Brittany pushed her knee forward finding Santana's core. Santana let go of her nipple in her mouth for a second to let out a deep moan, pushing herself further onto her knee.

Santana felt her hand's move on their own accord trailing down to pain patterns in the blonde's tight stomach. Were her fingers went, so did Santana's lips, moving down to plant large open mouth kisses onto her flat skin, relishing in the small shivers of the girl beneath her.

Kissing her like this had always been enough for Santana. The taste of her skin would always satisfy her, but at that moment all Santana could think of is that she wanted…no she needed more. Santana's finger found Brittany jeans button, snapping it open, and swiping her zipper down.

She sat up for a second, helping Brittany out of her tight jeans. Brittany wiggled her butt, helping Santana to kick off the annoying piece of fabric. The Latina tossed the denim behind her shoulder, regarding it for later. She dropped back on the blonde attacking her stomach once again, red marks now appearing where ever her lips went.

Now that her jeans were gone Santana could finally smell the hot arousal coming from Brittany. And with a click in her mind she knew exactly what she wanted, why kissing Brittany wasn't enough. Did she dare though, they never went there, friends could hook up they could moan each other's names at climax, could finger the other until their legs gave way…but this? Was this crossing some type of line?

Santana looked back up at Brittany, and found her own blue eyes watching Santana intensely as if the same thoughts were running through her own mind. Santana smirked slightly, kissing quickly back up to Brittany and forgetting about her inner battle for a moment kissing her again with deep passion.

Brittany let a grunt out, finding the zipper of her tight dress and quickly yanked it down, pushing the straps from her shoulder and lifting the dress up and over her head. With force Brittany threw the dress hitting the door with a low thud.

Brittany grinned, kissing Santana, dragging her hands over her back and finding the small bra clip. Without hesitation she snapped it letting the fabric fall from its capture, sliding down her arms and off. Brittany smiled finally able to have the skin on skin contact she so desperately wanted.

Noticing this need as well, Santana snaked her arms underneath Brittany finding her hook and unclipping it, tossing her pink bra over her shoulder. Finally able to feel the others sent chills down ether girl's spine. They had only gotten naked with each other one other time and almost were walked in on by Brittany's younger sister. The idea that they would not have to worry about anyone walking in, someone coming home… it made each girl nervous but wild in the same moment.

Santana's lips descended on the blonde's neck again, grinding her hips down. She couldn't hold it back anymore, the need for something more made Santana slowly dizzy, climbing back up she looked in between Brittany's eyes, her eyes darker.

"Can I try something new?" She asked, trying to calm her breathing and heart.

Brittany looked up as her, biting her lip contemplating it for a moment, Brittany knew what Santana was implying and couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. Only last time Brittany had tried but Santana had pulled her back up telling her that friends didn't do that, Brittany didn't know friends did any of this but she didn't say that at the time.

Brittany nodded quickly, her stomach twisting tightly, she knew what was to come next and couldn't help but feel nervous. Santana grinned falling back down to her pale skin leaving long kisses on it, retreating down to her stomach. Where she would have she usually stopped she continued finding the elastic band of her underwear.

Santana could smell Brittany, feel the heat and couldn't help but feel excited. In the back of her mind she knew what she was doing was over stepping a line that she herself drew, but in that moment she didn't even care. She hooked her fingers underneath the fabric inching it down following the movement with her swollen lips.

Brittany craned her neck to watch as Santana's dark hair move closer and closer to where she needed the most. Santana had finally removed her underwear pulling it from her legs and dropping it to the floor, sliding up on her belly to look at Brittany for the first time.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, her lips finding the inside of Brittany's thigh and peppering kissing toward her hot center. Brittany squirmed, feeling something like pain from how incredibly turned on she was at the moment and with no relief yet.

Santana glanced at Brittany's eyes one last time making sure this was okay with her. When Brittany nodded her head letting out a shaky breath Santana finally allowed herself to move to her dripping core. She stuck her tongue out licking at her at first apprehensively. At the contact Brittany let out a long moan, throwing her head back, she couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe Santana was down there doing this to her.

Santana took Brittany's moan as a good sign, dragging her tongue flat against her up to her clit. The taste of Brittany was something she would have never expected; she never expected it to be this…good. It tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before, so exotic, so tempting, so addicting. Brittany's eyes rolled in her head, glancing down to see Santana's head in-between her thighs. The image by itself was enough to make Brittany come.

With no one home Brittany had free range of her voice letting out straggled cries and moans. Santana couldn't help but grin a little at her noises, driving her absolutely insane.

She gripped at Santana's dark hair twisting it loosely in her fingers and pushing her down. She let her hips move in a slow rhythm, Santana bobbing her head to keep up with her actions. Santana dropped her fingers onto her warm core, playing with her nub for a second, before moving down and circling her opening. Brittany groaned as Santana entered her, letting out deep moans as her fingers pumped inside her, and with the added addition of her tongue she knew she wouldn't last long.

"San- S-Santa," Brittany muttered through grasping breaths

She fisted the sheets to her side with one hand still gripping Santana's hair, the grip on either tightening by the second. Her hips began to speak for themselves as they moved in desperation with Santana. She found she could no long hold her head up to watch the Latina and let it drop on the mattress letting out a defeated groan. Santana knew she was close and knew exactly what she needed. She let her teeth skim her clit, sucking on it lightly as her fingers pounded into her deeply.

"F-Fuck!" Brittany groaned shutting her eyes tightly. She could feel her body reach the very peak toppling over the edge, "Santana!" She called out, her body spasming. Santana held onto her, taking in pride that the only time real time Brittany swore was when she was making her come.

Brittany road her high for what felt like days, letting out long deep moans, repeating Santana's name over and over again.

Brittany panted letting out small whimpers as aftershocks rippled through her body, her walls clenching around Santana's finger. Santana stilled moving away from her core, licking her lips. Crawling back up to the sweating Brittany she placed a sweet kiss upon her lips, letting Brittany taste herself for the first time.

Brittany hummed, her body lying limply against the bed. Santana pushed away smiling down at her, she looked absolutely spent, and even if they did nothing more and just slept Santana would be content. What she just did to Brittany was something that would stay with her forever. Brittany let her eyes close, soft breaths coming as she finally relaxed from her mind blowing orgasm, she had never felt like that, it had never been that good. Realizing that she would be asleep soon, Santana began to move to the side to her, going to get comfortable.

At Santana's movement Brittany peeked out of narrowed lids watching Santana move to her side. Taking this opportunity she shot up, grabbing a hold of Santana's shoulders and pinning her to the bed, straddling her hips. Santana looked stunned her eyes wide.

"You didn't think you would get off that easy did you?" Brittany grinned

Santana gulped watching Brittany wild side coming out.

"That was of the most amazing orgasms I have ever had," Brittany sighed.

Even though they were either naked or practically naked Santana couldn't help but blush at her statement. Brittany smirked down at her smaller friend, "And I intended to return the favour," She muttered leaning down to kiss the side of her neck, "multiple times…"

Santana let out a shutter, her body fidgeting underneath the blonde.

And so they went moving back and forth along the bed, eventually even rolling onto the floor. And when it had been enough they went down to get a bite only to find out that the kitchen table could also be used for an acceptable surface, so could the sofa and the rug….

Spending valentines that neither girl would soon forget, together.

* * *

_Present Day _

Rachel stood to the side of Santana a large beaming smile stretch across her face. Mr. Schue had still not arrived, leaving the two girls a perfect opportunity to announce their party.

"Hello everyone," Rachel grinned, "Santana and I wanted to invite you all to a couple…or singles valentine get together!"

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked,

"My parents always go out that night, so I have a house to myself," Santana explained.

"We will be going to breadsticks beforehand for dinner, then off to Sanny's house,"

"But some of the couples have plans," Finn grumbled,

"Of course Santana and I respect that, but there are many rooms in her house, except her room that's off limits," Rachel smirked, "That's only for a private audience."

Brittany clenched the bottom of her plastic set as she narrowed her eyes over to Rachel. Just as she was about to open her mouth the door opened again, and Rachel and Santana shuffled to their seat as Schue walked in starting the lesson.

Brittany walked out of the room, side by side with Artie,

"So do you want to go to that thing Rachel was talking about?" Artie asked looking up at his girlfriend.

Brittany shrugged looking down, "It looks fun, I think we should,"

"So you want me to cancel our reservations at that sushi bar?"

Brittany clutched her books close to her chest, glancing around "I mean the whole Glee club is going to be there, I think we should go really."

"I don't really want to,"

"Why not?"

"Ever since you joined Cheerio's I have hardly gotten to see you, I was kind of looking forwards to this Wednesday,"

"Look we have all the time in the world to hang out, but it would be nice to see the others," Brittany muttered, "And it's not like we won't be together."

Artie stayed quiet, looking his girlfriend for a long time, she was different there was no denying that. Just why? What was different now to make her this way, obviously something had happened between Santana and Brittany, they did have a fall out but whenever her tried to bring it up Brittany would just shrug it off, telling him not to worry about it. Well he was worried.

"Fine," Arte muttered,

"Great!" Brittany bubbled, "I'll talk to you later," She grinned leaning down to quickly kiss his cheek skipping down the hallway.

Artie watched through his rimmed glasses, her eyes slightly narrowed at the girl who jumped down the hallway.

"Brittany," Quinn groaned bouncing on the other blonde's bed.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go," Quinn frowned, "I hate seeing Santana and Rachel all up on each other, which they defiantly will be on Wednesday,"

Brittany picked up a few discarded clothes throwing them into her laundry basket, "Trust me it will go according to plan,"

Quinn lifted her arm, her eyes growing large, "That's another thing, I don't know about that plan, I don't really understand what's in it for me," She grumbled, "It's not like I care if Rachel is dating Santana or the other way… Rachel… I mean they can date whoever _they_ like." She slurred, "I am in happy relationship with my boyfriend."

Brittany paused, looking over to her friend, it was clear that she was flustered. And now looking back the evidence was always there.

It was true Brittany didn't get the best grades. She could never be one of those honor role kids who got money for every A, mostly because Brittany never got an A. But where Brittany lacked alchemic intelligence she picked up in other fields. Such as seeing others around her, of course everyone could see others but she saw something different she could pick up on other things. That was one of the major reasons that Brittany was able to become and maintain (for the most part) being friends with Santana.

Looking toward the head Cheerio she saw it clear as day and really she was surprised she hadn't seen it before. Puckering her lips Brittany dropped her last pair of clothing into her laundry basket, sitting down on the nearby desk chair.

"Don't say that," Brittany muffled, watching as Quinn looked up at her with large hazel eyes.

"Say what?" Quinn gasped,

"Say that you don't care, act like this doesn't affect you."

"It doesn't," Quinn scoffed

"Quinn," Brittan sighed, "I know you have become this master at lies, but don't…" she shook her head, "not now,"

"I'm not lying." Quinn snapped,

"Then why have you mentioned Rachel in some way or another every time we talk about this?" Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Quinn growled standing up, "I don't know what you're talking about Britt, I don't know what this entire conversation is about…"

"Look, I can understand you being confused, not only is those emotions puzzling, everything else on top of it is even worse."

Quinn paced the floor, opting to sit back down to the bed, "Really Britt you don't know what you are talking about…"

"I think I know more than anyone else," Brittany mumbled, "When I started having feelings for San, more than friendly feelings I was freaked out," She admitted. "I wish I could say I was totally okay with it, but sexuality can be a scary and confusing thing."

"-Britt!" Quinn barked, "I'm not like you!" She slammed her hands on either side of her body banging Brittany's bed with a small thud.

Brittany pressed her lips tightly together,

"Look it's not that like who you are is bad," Quinn said, placing her right hand into her face, "It's just...I'm not."

"I'm not trying to label you," Brittany shrugged, "I see things Quinn, people think just because you are not book smart you can't see things as well, but I do…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Brittany grinned silently looking at her friend, "It means I can see that you have a secret eating away at you. Something you believe will ruin your reputation, your life, maybe even more so then when you were pregnant. Because at least then it was with a _boy,_"

Quinn was silent, looking at Brittany's light comforter, tracing her finger tips along the fabric.

"I'm not trying to push you into anything, but don't you think it's worth a try, I can see you drowning, and if you keep going on this path you will drown…"

"I-I," Quinn stuttered, trying to get anything out, try to deny it again… but as she opened her mouth she was only greeted with silence.

Brittany stood up, walking to Quinn's side and sitting down, the bed slightly dipping at her weight. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, leaning her head onto her shoulder.

"You're with Artie?" Quinn said in a question, Brittany felt her insides turn cold at those simple words.

"Yeah," Brittany said,

"But you're in love with Santana," Quinn nodded, understanding completely.

"Yeah," Brittany sighed, "I'm not perfect Quinn, I think I made a bad decision, you know Santana… I never knew if she would ever come around and so I found Artie. This amazing, kind sweet guy…"

Quinn watched as Brittany's usually bright blue eyes turn into sorrow, "I knew I loved him, but…" She shook her head, "It's like comparing a lake to an ocean, lakes are small they are unmoving… Oceans are wide, deep, different rivers flowing into them all the time."

Quinn narrowed her eyes, trying to understand her. Unfortunately Quinn knew exactly what she was trying to explain. Brittany looked with large eyes, looking between her darker eyes.

"Do you understand?"

Quinn nodded slowly pushing away an invading strand of blonde hair from Brittany's face, "Yes, I do."

"I just… everyday seeing Santana it has been so hard, and now that she is with Rachel it's like I feel like I was her lake and Rachel is now her ocean."

"That's not true," Quinn muttered.

"It's like the movies," Brittany sighed,

"What?" Quinn asked tilting her head to the side.

"In the movies the polar opposites attract," Brittany grumbled, "Rachel and Santana…"

"Honey, "Quinn shook, "You and Santana are polar opposite, you're bubbly and cheerful, where Santana is dark and sometimes pessimistic…you balance each other out so incredibly. " she smiled a little, "And never tell her this, like I will totally deny it if you do. But I think Rachel and Santana are more alike than they think."

Brittany looked up curiously, "Do you think?"

"Totally, it's kind of crazy I never saw it before, they both cut people down to get what they want, they are both sometimes just idiotic, they both have big mouths…and really they both will and have gotten violent."

Brittany considered these words, it was true. For the longest time she had only been concentrated on the differences, how they weren't alike but never looked at how they were.

"You're right,"

"So really they are no movie, just some mediocre teenage relationship…" Quinn rolled her eyes, "I don't know how they stand being in a relationship together I would have thought they would have drove the other insane by now," she chuckled.

"Me either…"

"But I guess they seem to somehow make it work out."

Santana ran her hands through her dark her groaning loudly, "It doesn't make sense Berry!" She shouted her anger escalating quickly.

"The blue looks so pretty though!" Rachel whined holding the blue banner up, "A lot more pretty then the ones you showed me."

"It's valentines that means red, pink, and maybe white only!" Santana barked, "It's like how you don't get black and orange for Christmas."

"I don't celebrate Christmas," Rachel mumbled, looking down at the things she had picked out.

Santana groaned throwing her hands in the air, "I am literally this close," She growled holding her fingers close together.

"Close to what," Rachel challenged, "Yelling at me in Spanish?"

Santana's eyes went wide, her fist clenching tightly at her sides, "Don't push it Berry,"

"If you call me Berry one more time…"

"You'll what, sing at me?" Santana spat,

"Oh real original Santana," Rachel laughed.

"You know what, screw you and screw this, I'm getting my nails done." Santana brushed off, walking away,

Rachel gleamed looking down at her decorations, "Blue it is then…"

"That's why we have to go through with this," Brittany explained, "We need to finally figure it out."

"If we are wrong…"

"Then it will suck," Brittany groaned, "But I can't go another night wondering, I might explode."

Quinn let out a deep sigh knitting her eyebrows together. She could think of a million reasons why she shouldn't do this. But as she contemplated it silently she could also think of many reasons why she wanted to. Even though she didn't want to admit it right then Quinn knew because of that there was only one thing to do.

"You're right," Quinn sighed, "I can't either, we really do have to."

Brittany felt herself squirm with joy,

"But what you're doing with Artie," Quinn shook her head, "You can't keep doing that to him, I know you love him, but if what you have told me it true you love Santana more, and Artie deserves to be let go at least. To not be strung along"

"And after Wednesday I won't,"

"I know I have done some bitchy things but this even feels a bit strange,"

"If I could think of anything else I would," Brittany groaned.

"I know,"

"I just don't know what to do."

"I know,"

"So it's settled." Brittany nodded.

Quinn looked up through her eye lashes, tilting her head slightly to the side, "I'm doing this only for you," She announced.

"Quinn…"

"No Brittany, I know what you think but it isn't who I am," she growled, "You have it all wrong,"

"Well," Brittany sighed, "I'll be here when you finally want to admit it."

"There is nothing to admit," Quinn snapped.

Brittany was about to open her mouth again but decided against it. She knew from experience that pushing anything on a person at that moment would only make them burrow further into a safe place.

"So you do understand the plan?" Brittany asked,

"Yeah but can I look over that damn sheet again?" Quinn sighed holding out her hand.

Brittany nodded walking over to her desk where she had a sheet of paper that had a few things scribbled down on it. She walked back to Quinn sitting to the side and holding the paper out. She looked down at the paper as Quinn looked over it.

_Brittany S. Pierce's Plan._

_At Bred sticks make convincing couples, ( Artie and Brittany, Quinn and Finn.)_

"I'm already a convincing couple with Finn!" Quinn snapped.

"When was the last time you two made out, or went out?" Brittany asked quietly,

"Well…there was… you know," Quinn stuttered looking up into the air, "Let's just get back to the plan…"

_2. Observe Rachel and Santana's body langue around each other. _

_Persuade Puck to play seven minutes in heaven, rig the hat by placing all the names of Rachel's and Santana's _

"I hate all these games," Quinn grumbled, "I thought we were juniors and yet we still play these games as if we are in middle school and hormonal."

"It was the only way I could think of to get them together in a situation that would make them have to be couple but at the same time feel like they are alone…" Brittany explained looking over the rest of the plan.

_Place a walkie-talkie in the close, go to another room to listen._

"See that's just creepy," Quinn pointed out step 4, "Like we are going to listen to them make out? I'd rather not."

"It's just to make sure," Brittany explained, "You know before we go in any further."

"Right," Quinn grunted, flicking the paper,

_Get Quinn to take Rachel into another room to distract her…_

"What do you expect me to do?" Quinn gasped

"I don't know just talk about how she is a good singer or something,"

"I can't distract her for that long you know," Quinn grumbled

"Improvise," Brittany shrugged,

Quinn frowned at Brittany dropping the paper to her lap, looking at her friend.

"What?" Brittany asked innocently,

"What if I can't distract her, what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She loves talking to you, don't be ridiculous." Brittany waved off,

"I feel like you aren't telling me something…" Quinn growled narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not!" Brittany gasped, "Now look at the rest of the list…"

_Brittany will be talking to Santana at this moment, trying to get to the bottom of this whole mess. _

"What exactly are you going to say?" Quinn asked, looking up at Brittany, "I mean don't you think she will be kind of angry, seeing as if she is in a relationship with Rachel then she really is happy… and well you have blown her off a couple of times."

Brittany sighed, she had taken this into account, Santana could easily blow her off, but she needed to know and she had to make her see somehow…

_Remind her of last valentines._

"What's last valentines?" Quinn asked looking at Brittany's blush, "Or do I want to know?"

"It's just something that should make her listen, something that will make her stop and listen."

"What if this doesn't work, there are a lot of things that could go wrong with this you know that right?"

"Of course," Brittany sighed, "But with limited time, and desperate measures this is what I came up with, it's far from perfect and could possibly back fire but it's worth a shot."

"So say Santana tells you she is happy with Rachel and leaves," Quinn said sadly, "Will you stay with Artie?"

Brittany took a moment to seriously conceder it, would she? She couldn't deny her selfish human qualities and that staying with him would be a type of safety neat. But no, no one should be treated like that. Even though for a long time Brittany thought she could love him as much as she loved Santana she knew now that staying with him would be wrong.

"No," Brittany grumbled, "I know I need to break it off…"

Quinn nodded, sighing looking up, "Alright let's do this…"

"Well it's only Monday," Brittany said confused, "It doesn't start till Wednesday…"

"I know I mean then,"

"Oh right." Brittany nodded, "Thank you Quinn, I know you are doing this just for me but I really do appreciate it," She smiled standing back up.

Quinn watched her leave, she was doing this for Brittany and Santana and only for them. She didn't care about Rachel and Santana's relationship other than the fact that it was kind of gross…

And as Quinn sat there reassuring herself that in fact it was only for Brittany. She found herself almost completely convincing herself that it was true, that she didn't care for the short brunette, she didn't feel anything more than a muted loathing for Rachel… Se almost did.

* * *

_A.N: Sorry it took a bit longer for this chapter, I got pretty busy the last few days, but it's a bit longer so that's good right :p_

_Also sorry I thought I was going to be able to get to the party in this chapter but it really would have been too long, but next chapter it will go down! _

_I hope you guys liked the chapter, I really didn't know if I should put the flashback in for a long time but thought it was kind of a big thing for Santana's and Brittany's relationship so it was important to show._

_Please leave a Review and tell me what you think is going to happen or what you think of the story so far:) I always love to hear what you have to say. I'll try to get the new chapter as soon as possible :) hopefully it won't be too long. _

_Please Review :3_


	16. Outbursts

_Outbursts_

* * *

"That doesn't go with my outfit…." Rachel grunted looking as Santana exited her bathroom revealing her outfit.

"Did I say I was trying to match your outfit?" she grumbled, looking down at her clothing choice, "If I wanted to do that I would head over to my Abulea's closet."

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is," Rachel hissed,

"I'm not making anything difficult, you just need to get off your high horse."

"We don't have time for this…" Rachel sighed looking down at the time, she glanced back up at Santana groaning, "I guess that will have to do, now come on we are going to be late."

"After you," Santana gestured to her door.

The girls arrived at breadsticks a little earlier then everyone else, wanting to set the place up a bit.

"The whole Glee club is coming right?" Rachel asked tucking a chair into one of the stalls,

"'Yeah," Santana nodded looking around the room.

Santana couldn't deny that she was nervous; actually nervous would have been a massive understatement. It wasn't like she was worried about slipping up with Rachel, after the past two weeks they had pretty much worked out all the flaws that could happen. But now she was worried about Brittany, she had been acting differently. Maybe different is what she wanted, but last night in bed an obvious realization hit her. She was lying to Brittany. If they ever got back together and she told Brittany wouldn't she hate her? At the time this plan seemed like the only thing they could do. But now looking forward she found her nerves running wild for the first time in a long time she was actually worried at the thought of being with Brittany. If she got with Brittany she would have to tell her, there would be no getting around it.

Santana wanted to talk to Rachel about, at least she knew that she was on the exact same boat that she was. But they couldn't hold a conversation for longer than a couple of minutes before snapping, she thought the tension of this party was really working up their nerves. Either that or the girl was PMSing.

"They should be here soon," Rachel commented, looking to the time. Santana nodded looking around the Italian restraint quickly, searching if there was anything that she had forgotten. Finally nodding her head in approval Santana walked over to a small booth sitting down.

Rachel sighed walking to the side of the table, leaning on it. "It'll be fine…" Rachel reassured herself,

Santana ignored her looking down to her fingernails, making sure her nail polish still hadn't chipped.

There was a light dinging at the door, looking up Rachel found long blonde hair floating in.

"Quinn," she gasped looking to the time," You're early,"

Quinn walked u her eyes scanning Rachel's dress, checking the girl out. Santana chuckled to her side, knowing exactly Quinn's look.

"Yeah," Quinn shrugged,

"Where is Finn?" Rachel asked looking pass Quinn's shoulder, "is he not coming tonight?" she said hopefully.

Oh he is defiantly not coming tonight, Santana thought watching Quinn's hungry eyes on the brunette.

"He is," Quinn grumbled, "He is coming with Sam from their basketball game."

Rachel's shoulder slightly slumped, leaning back on the table's edge, "Oh…" She muttered, "Sweet."

"Take a seat Quinny," Santana motioned to the other side of the booth. Quinn padded over sitting down silently, looking to the darker girls.

Rachel smiled sitting by Santana, grinning at the blonde. Santana rolled her eyes lifting her arm to wrap it around Rachel as normal protocol. But when she touched the girls shoulder Rachel shook it off, giving Santana a sideways glance. Well whatever that just meant Santana could rest in peace for a while longer.

"So how has your day been so far?" Rachel asked her eyes gleaming towards the girl.

"Good," Quinn answered simply nodding at both of us, "Nothing too crazy…"

"You looked really hot last Friday!" Rachel blurted, sounding as if her filter had been temporally down.

Santana looked at the brunette her eyes widening, what the hell Rachel. The smaller girl seemed to have realized the word vomit that had just exited her mouth at the same time as the rest of the girls. Quinn glanced awkwardly in the Latina's direction, smirking at Rachel,

"Thanks,"

Rachel tucked her lips into her mouth seeming to try to physically stop from any other outburst to come out.

"I guess I should keep my eye on you Fabray," Santana chuckled, trying to ease the tension, "You might try to steel my girl."

Quinn snickered, scratching her nail on the wood from the table.

"What I'm not allowed to think other girls are hot?" Rachel blurted out.

Rachel had no idea what had come over her, she couldn't help but have these words tumble from her lips. It was like she had some type of malfunction in her brain. Maybe this was in contribution to the only three hours of sleep she got last night? Was she _that_ sleep deprived?

"Uh," Santana murmured, shifting awkwardly in her seat. Not only was Rachel making a fool of herself, she was also admitting to something much larger.

"Just the other day you said you thought Tina was hot!" Rachel grunted.

Santana's eyes winded to saucers, looking down at Rachel with confusion, now mounting rage. This wasn't in the agenda of the plan. There was nowhere in that list to admit to liking other girls, to finding a verity of girls hot, to being gay. And Santana knew it sounded ridiculous, dating a girl was a little gay. But Santana didn't want to officially come out while dating… fake dating _Rachel_!

Quinn looked just as surprised as the pair of girls. Sure she knew that Santana had history with Brittany, but was Rachel then? Quinn had thought that maybe this was just a phase for her, Rachel was well known for her phases, such as the phase where she dressed up like a school girl, wearing skirts and blouses two sizes too small…. That was a …interesting phase. Quinn shook her head as she watched the two girls have a silent conversation between their glaring eyes.

"Rachel!" Santana snapped, "Shut. Up." Blunt, that's all Santana had to do to make her stop, was she really risking everything they had finally worked up to?

"No what I mean it's okay for us to find other girls hot," Rachel stammered, "I mean... I find other girls hot all the time Sanny you know that…"

Was she drunk! Santana thought furiously, she was close to throwing her hand over the girl's apparent large mouth. Did Berry actually not know what was coming out of her mouth, did she have no reculation? Maybe it would be better if she didn't respond to her, if she just stayed silent… maybe then she wouldn't have anything to work on?

"Like this one time I was at the waterpark and I saw this girl's top-"

Santana cut her off, slapping her hand over her mouth. No, not responding was just as bad as responding. Santana was seriously considering Rachel as clinically insane. No one couldn't just shut up could they?

Quinn looked at the girl with a calculating glance. She almost wished Santana would remove her hand to see what Rachel was going to say next. So Rachel was interested in girls, only girls? Quinn didn't want to believe it before but now with Rachel's seemingly uncontrolled outburst she found that it was probably true. She never wanted to know. At least if she was in the dark she wouldn't be able to think of 'what if' statements.

She raised her hands to the side of her head, pinching down gently closing her eyes for a moment, trying to think of what to say next.

Rachel had finally seemed to have shut her mouth long enough not to get her tongue in a twist. Reluctantly Santana removed her hand looking over to find, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine entering the restraint. Oh thank god maybe she could get out of this torturous conversation. And just maybe if Rachel was lucky perhaps Santana would allow her to live another day

Quinn looked up, shaking her head and looking to the brunette, "So you are gay?" She asked leaning in.

Santana eye's widened, nope she was not going to sit around for this. She scrambled over Rachel in a rush, looking back at the pack of her friends, then back at Quinn and Rachel.

"I have to gay….go I have to go," She stammered rushing away from the scene of the crime.

Rachel sat her mouth gaped as she finally processed everything she had just said. No this never happened this.

"u-uh," Rachel stammered.

She finally did it, she finally dug a hole that she could never get out of.

"Quinn!" A light voice called, she sighed looking over to find another blonde walking over, "You're here early…" she noted looking between Rachel and her friend.

"Yeah," Quinn slurred, cursing Brittany from interrupting her conversation, "My mom dropped me off."

"Hey Rachel," Brittany grinned, in fact it was one of the first times in a while she had showed any positive emotion toward the girl. it took Rachel by surprise, cautiously smiling back.

"Hey Brittany…" She muttered, "I should go find Santana," She excused herself, sliding form the chair and walking over to where the darker girl had disappeared.

Santana grabbed Rachel by her fabric yanking her into the small hallway, leading to their kitchen. She pinned Rachel to the wall glaring down at her.

"What the hell Berry!" she growled,

"I don't know I don't know!" Rachel repeated, "I didn't get much sleep last night I think this is the side effect,"

"And the side effect includes you being an idiot and almost blowing everything!"

"Do you think I wanted to say any of that?"

"Considering it came from your mouth, yes!" Santana snapped

"It was like I blacked out when I saw Quinn, it all came out and I couldn't even control it!" Rachel winced.

Santana sighed pushing away from the girl and straightening out, "Well make sure you don't do that again,"

"I know I know I won't!"

"Come on we have a party to get to…" Santana groaned, holding her hand out for Rachel.

Reaching the main room again, looking around they found the rest of the club sitting in different chairs, Blaine and Kurt up on stage singing some sappy love song. Santana took notice of Brittany sitting close to Artie, her arm wrapped around him. Swallowing her anger she took Rachel sitting down at their booth, thankful that Quinn had moved to sit with Finn and Puck.

Halfway through the song, she looked towards Brittany again to find her nuzzling Artie. Rachel also looked to Quinn finding the pair snugged up pretty close, Quinn practically sitting in her boyfriend's lap. Rachel and Santana looked at each other rolling their eyes in synchronism, watching the rest of performance annoyed, hopefully tonight wouldn't be too long.

After dinner Rachel and Santana ushered everyone back to the Lopez house, opening the door for everyone to get in.

"Why is everything blue…?" Tina asked looking around at the decorated room.

Santana shot a glare a Rachel motioning to Tina as if to say 'I told you so' Rachel waved her off walking to Quinn.

"Here I can take that for you," she smiled offering to get her coat.

"Oh thanks," She smiled handing her bright yellow coat, "I haven't been here for a while," She muttered,

"Quinny, you want anything to drink?" Santana called,

"No I'm fine Santana thank you though,"

Santana walked back to her kitchen, opening some cupboards and her fridge, pulling out different liquids. She hadn't realised someone had followed her till she turned jumping at the sight of Brittany.

"Brittany!" She called, dropping the things in her hands onto a table, "You scared me…"

"Sorry," Brittany grimaced,

Santana pulled the cap off, pouring the drink into a clear cup, taking a sip and looking up at the blonde.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Well we haven't really stated the party yet," Brittany smirked, was it just Santana or did she look a bit…nervous?

Brittany shifted from foot to foot, playing with the hem of her shirt, chewing on her lower lip.

"What's up britt?" Santana finally gave up,

"N-nothing," She shrugged,

"Awh come on, I have been your friend for what? Our whole life, I think I can tell when something is eating you up."

"Really it's nothing," Brittany grumbled,

"You know what I always tell people to do when something got something chewing them up?"

"What?"

"Spit it out," Santana smirked, but then remembering Rachel from earlier she felt herself twitch, "You know unless it is something you really shouldn't share…"

Brittany glanced at her, confused at her statement contradicting herself.

"I mean some things should really just not be said, or they should at least be told at an appropriate time, not just thrown about." Santana grumbled.

"Uh yeah," Brittany slurred, "I'll keep that in mind."

Santana winked holding a cup in her hand, "I have to give this to Rachel, I'll talk to you later?"

Brittany nodded, pulling her lip into her mouth, watching as Santana slipped to the side of her and out of the room. Running Brittany pulled her hat out and ripped apart a page, finding a pen to write down the names down on. She felt her heart racing, as she stuffed the hat.

"That is a great idea Quinn!" Puck boomed from the living room, "Nothing like a little fun to spice this party up, I thought Lopez knew how to through a party…"

Walking into the room, she found everyone sitting around, looking to Puck, "Time to play seven minutes in heaven!" He gleamed.

Santana groaned sitting down by Rachel on the floor, wrapping her arm around her and holding out her drink.

"Really Noah, spin the bottle wasn't enough for you?"

"Hey that was amazing, I got to see you kiss Quinn, totally hot!" Puck shouted, "Now all I want is to be able to get my mack on as well, ever since you went lez I haven't gotten my daily dose."

"You're sick," Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's play."

Brittany beamed walking over and placing the hat on the table.

"You had it ready?" Santana questioned looking up at her, Brittany shifted awkwardly, walking to Artie.

"I uh…thought It was only a matter of time till Puck would bring it up,"

"Oh,"

Brittany leant to Quinn whispering into her ear, "its set up right?"

Quinn nodded, "You should go first Santana, since it's your party,"

"But I got a girl," Santana mumbled.

Brittany felt her chest tighten at her referring Rachel as her girl, but shook it off.

"Go ahead Sanny it will be fun…" Rachel nodded, Santana sighed, rolling her eyes and picking up a piece of paper. She unfolded it, looking down at the messy handwriting. Scrunching her nose up she handed it to Rachel, "Well would you look at that."

"Oh goody!" Rachel clapped,

"I'm so glade there isn't a mind reader in the rom right now," Puck muttered, "Because what I want to do…"

"Shut it Puckerman!" Santana snapped, helping Rachel from the ground.

"You can go to your broom closet under the stairs!" Brittany blurted,

"Yeah I know," Santana snickered, "Come on Rach, someone set the timer!" she called behind her back.

Brittany glanced around once they were out of sight standing up, "I have to go to the bathroom,"

"Same!" Quinn announced shooting upwards. The group looked at them suspiciously,

"Hurry back," Artie urged, glancing at his girlfriend.

"Of course," she mumbled.

She tugged Quinn up the stairs and to a spare bedroom, closing the door and locking it turning around to find Quinn pressing her ear to the receiver. She ran to her side listening into it as well.

Santana closed the door behind her, looking to Rachel who was glancing around,

"Cute," Rachel observed. Santana rolled her eyes trying to find anything that could distract her from the seven minutes in front of her. Why had Quinn even suggest this game, she knew better than anyone else that she hated these childlike hormonal games, that were invited so preteens could get their first kiss without having to go through a long awkward relationship.

"This is such bull shit, why do we act like we are all twelve, playing all these games…"

"It's what Glee club does," she shrugged.

Rachel flipped through the cleaning supplies, reading some of the labels to try to kill the time. She heard Santana grumble something under her breath, ignoring her Rachel pushed away some of the bottles on a shelf to find a bright yellow object.

"What the…" she picked the object from the shelf looking at it, "What's this?" Rachel held the object up to Santana.

Santana picked it up, turning it in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she finally figured it out. Ugh she couldn't believe it! Rage began to boil up to the surface of her skin.

"Puckerman!" Santana screamed, coming out of the closet, followed by Rachel.

Puck looked up eyes large, "What?" he seemed slightly frightened as the two heated brunettes stormed up on him, their eyes burning with fire. They were looking for his Mohawk head on a platter and he didn't know why.

Santana held the walkie-talkie up, shoving it in his face, "What's this!"

"I don't know!" He called lifting his arms in defense, "Honest."

Santana hissed, looking around, she glared down at Rachel questioning her.

"I don't know," She shrugged,

Santana sighed, looking down at the walkie-talkie. She heard a loud creak causing her to snap her neck up to find two blondes creeping down the stairs, their eyes darting across the crowd.

"How about we go for another round?" Puck gleamed,

What the hell? Santana had locked eyes with Brittany, questioning the blonde. Rachel seemed to catch on and looked up to find the same scene in front of her. Why had the two blondes been upstairs? Santana's cogs in her mind were slowly turning putting each piece in this complicated puzzle together, the only two that were gone from the group…

Rachel looked behind to find Artie and Finn still sitting around the group, chatting away with their friends almost oblivious that their girlfriends were missing. Rachel caught the eyes of Tina quickly spinning around and back to Santana's questioning gaze.

"Are you listening to me?" Mike questioned to the side of her girlfriend, she held up a finger watching the absolute silent conversation between the four girls. "Fine," He grumbled turning to Sam.

Tina tried to understand what was happening, they were like frozen cats, not sure what to do next. She hadn't been spying on the four over the past few weeks but she had been keeping a… closer look. Ever since Santana and Brittany stopped talking and Santana went to Rachel she had been silently watching in the back, where she usually was in Glee club. Santana raised her walkie-talkie again, looking down at it and then back up at Brittany who now attempted to walk down the rest of stairs casually. Tina watched Santana her face screwed up, she looked from the walkie-talkie back to Quinn and Brittany then back. Had it been Quinn and Brittany who had placed it in the closet, was that why they jumped when Rachel and Santana left? But why would Quinn and Brittany do that?

Nothing was matching up! And it frustrated Tina to the very core, what was she missing here? She knew it was something big, but what…

Santana tried to swallow but found it impossible. She looked to Rachel, grabbing her wrist and tugging her through to her kitchen, pushing her into the pantry closet. Santana looked over the walkie-talkie clicking the power button off.

"What the-" Rachel grumbled knocking over a box of chips ahoy.

"They know," Santana said bluntly.

"What do you mean they know?" Rachel hissed.

"They know that we aren't really dating, I mean maybe they don't really know but they are really suspicious for sure."

"How do you know?"

"Quinn came up for the idea of spin the bottle, even though she hates these types of games, Brittany made up all the names in the hat, which she could have easily made all of our names, and they both left right when we went into the closet probably to listen in on the other end of the walkie-talkie."

"They can't know, there is no way…" Rachel shook her head,

"Explain all that then," Santana grumbled

"Plus you said you thought Quinn was hot earlier, she must of thought that was bit off," Santana muttered, "I still can't believe you told her I thought Tina was hot, how many times do I have to tell you this I don't want her I just think she is kind of hot in that nerdy-Asian-schoolgirl kind of way."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl, "that's not really the point,"

"Right," Santana nodded.

"But we act like a couple!" Rachel spat.

"I know that," Santana hissed "what's their angle…" what were they going to do if they did find out they were faking it.

"We have to go back," Rachel sighed, "And let's pick it up a notch…we don't want anyone else thinking this isn't real."

Rachel stepped around Santana pushing the door open roughly.

"Umph!" a voice huffed, a body smashing into the ground. Rachel looked down in shock, finding a sprawled out Tina on the ground. Santana peaked over Rachel's shoulder looking at what all the fuss was about.

"Tina!" Rachel called out surprised.

Santana's eyes widened, how long had she been there, had she heard the thing about her thinking she was hot…oh wait no she meant about them fake dating, that was a bit more important. Did she even hear them at all? Maybe she just came to find them, to bring them back to the party?

Tina scrambled up, looking back and forth between Santana and Rachel.

"Uhm Tina?" Santana mumbled, at the mention of her name Tina looked over blushing at the Latina.

Shit! She did hear!

Santana grunted grasping her collar and jerking her into the pantry closet pushing her by Rachel.

"What did you hear?" Santana snapped, not wanting to skate around it, Tina had heard something she was sure of that.

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Oh don't bullshit me, your eyes looked wide back there, they never looked wide."

"That's incredibly racist Santana!" Tina grunted,

"Answer me," Santana threatened

"I heard uhm…" Tina shuffled on her feet, looking up at the girls, "I heard the thing about you two not really dating, Rachel thinking Quinn was hot and you thinking I was hot in a nerd-Asian-schoolgirl way…"

Santana blushed a deep crimson, adverting her gaze from Tina.

"Shit," Rachel sighed, pulling her hand through her hair.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop!"

"Well you pretty much heard our entire conversation, kind of hard to believe you." Santana snapped

"What I mean, I didn't follow you to eavesdrop. I thought you two were upset, so I followed but you jumped into the pantry before I could get your attention."

"And then you eavesdropped," Santana nodded, "We get it."

The three girls stood in awkward silence not really knowing what to do next,

"So uh, why are you not really dating, I mean why are you faking it?" Tina asked curiously, it couldn't hurt right? She had already heard their secret might as well see why they kept it and have it as a secret.

Rachel groaned, "Look it's complicated,"

"-And a long story," Santana finished

"-Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"If you know what's best for you," Santana tried to threaten.

"Well I want to know," Tina grumbled, "I didn't come all this way to just get rejected by you two…"

"What do you mean 'come all this way'" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"I just you know have been watching you two… well you four for a little more closely. You all have been acting weird. I just wanted to see if it was something I could help with."

"You liar, you just wanted to get the new gossip," Santana hissed.

"Santana," Rachel barked, "Come on this is Tina, and you know she isn't like that."

Santana muttered some colourfully words under her breath, looking to the girl. Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know I'm sorry, I always go to the yelling place…I have rage," she sighed

"We will tell you Tina," Rachel answered

"Berry!" Santana hissed, she held her finger up to Santana making sure she stayed silent.

"-we will tell you , but you can't tell anyone any of this."

Tina considered it for a moment nodding her head, "Alright,"

Rachel smiled clapping her hands together, "good," She mumbled looking back at the angry looking Santana,

"-And you can't tell anyone about me thinking you're hot!" Santana yelled, "Which I don't…" she mumbled glancing around.

Rachel grimaced at her, pulling her hand from her chest, tugging her forward, "come on we have to get back."

Santana followed Rachel pointing to her own eyes and then to Tina before slipping from the pantry closet. When they reached the larger room they found music being pumped through the room, people dancing with each other, and singing out the lyrics.

"Come on let's dance," Rachel mumbled pulling the girl to the floor.

They had only been dancing for a few minutes when Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder, she sighed turning around. Her breath caught in her throat, coming face to face with Quinn.

"There you are!" She proclaimed,

Rachel scrunched up her noise, tilting her head to the side "You were looking for me?"

She nodded pulling Rachel's hand forward, she leant down pushing her lips so they were only inches from her ear leaving Rachel with shivers down her spine, "can I talk you quickly?"

Rachel looked back at Santana for a moment finding her glancing to Brittany, she turned nodding quickly letting Quinn lead her. They walked up the stairs strolling into a spare bedroom.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rachel asked suddenly feeling a bit nervous. It was after all one of the first times she had spent with Quinn alone.

"I wanted to ask for your advice," Quinn grinned.

"My advice?"

"Yeah," Quinn mumbled, "I was wondering what song I should pick for this week's assignment."

Rachel looked at her confused, why would she need to talk about that right now, obviously she could ask Rachel this at any other time.

"Uhm, I don't know I honestly haven't started it yet," Rachel shrugged, "Is that all?"

"NO!" Quinn snapped, startling Rachel.

Think of something Fabray! She thought that subject would at least take up some time, but what was she thinking? That was such a stupid topic. No one talked about school at a party.

"Oh, okay?" Rachel questioned, "What else,"

"You said I was hot earlier," Quinn gasped, this would surly bring out a conversation right?

"Oh that," Rachel grumbled nervously, "I am really sorry, I think I was sleep deprived and just had no filter,"

"So you don't think I'm hot?" Quinn asked.

"You are a very pretty girl Quinn," Rachel smiled, "Prettiest girl I have ever meant."

Quinn's words stuck in her throat, she had heard those words before multiple people have told her in fact. But hearing it being spoken from the brunette made Quinn's heart jump, her stomach twisting in a knot.

"Santana?" Quinn asked,

Rachel felt a twitch of annoyance for the Latina, she couldn't even admit this to Quinn without having Santana's name brought up.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her," she winked.

Quinn stayed silent for a moment, feeling the gaze of Rachel on her. She looked up meeting the darker eyes of the girl swallowing loudly. Was the room getting a bit smaller? Quinn was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were alone in this room.

"Do you really think that?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"Of course Quinn…" Rachel smiled,

Quinn gulped looking to her feet, trying to avoid the girls questioning gaze.

"I'm really sorry Rachel," Quinn sighed.

"What for?"

"I have been such a bitch to you, and all you have been was nice…" She admitted "I really wanted to be your friend…"

"You are my friend," Rachel smiled

"No I mean before,"

"When?" Rachel tilted her head to one side, watching Quinn.

"Summer of freshman year, when I told you to come to Cheerio's tryouts…"

Rachel's moth opened nodding, "Oh you mean when you lead me on to believe I could join then tore me down?"

Quinn winced, peeking up at Rachel, seeing her slightly smirk down up at her. "Yeah, that."

"I never understood why you lead me on before," Rachel questioned.

"I really didn't lead you on," Quinn shuffled, "I did think you would be good on the team, but then Finn said all these things to me, and I got confused…"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess I get that, I was pretty used to it by now."

Quinn grimaced not liking he fact that Rachel was admitting that she was less then she actually was. She never should think that, Quinn thought silently. Rachel was amazing, her voice, her talent, her compassion why couldn't she see that she shouldn't put up with people's crap?

"Don't say that,"

"Say what?"

"That you are okay with people treating you like that," Quinn grumbled, "You need to start standing up for yourself, like when you stood up for yourself on the football field and almost got in a fight with a guy twice your size!" Quinn chuckled,

Rachel snickered, shaking her head, "Yeah I think Santana has had a negative influence on me,"

"Or good," Quinn admitted glancing shyly at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"If you never become friends with Santana you wouldn't have joined the football team being one of the only girls to have done that, and you wouldn't have learned how to stand up for yourself even when the other person is larger… plus I'm sure you know some Spanish curse words now."

Rachel looked thoughtful, a smile creeping up on the edges of her lips. No one has ever said Santana was a positive influence on her before… looking up at Quinn she remembered why she had fallen so madly in love with her. She always had some positive spin on things, even though she put up a mask of not caring, and only caring about reputation she knew that Quinn was none of that.

"I guess you're right," Rachel scoffed, "No one has ever said, that not even Santana."

Quinn shrugged, "You need someone to stand up for you too," She continued "someone who would be at your side no matter what…"

Rachel's eyes grew a bit wide, "Y-yeah,"

"Does Santana do that?" Quinn asked

"Uhm," Rachel slurred, scratching at her shoulder "I don't know, kind of…"

"Hm," Quinn hummed "Interesting, maybe you should look for someone else Rachel,"

"Are you saying I should break up with Santana?" She asked cocking her eyebrow up.

"I mean it's just it seems like you could do better, I don't deny that she is a good friend, she made you better... but maybe not so much in a relationship, you need someone who will stand there defending you, even at your lowest,"

Rachel knew that if she was really dating Santana she should be angry at Quinn right now. But she couldn't do anything but stare. She hadn't ever heard anything like this come from Quinn before.

"I'm sorry I am over stepping," Quinn apologized,

"No- no it's fine," Rachel grinned taking a step towards Quinn holding out her hand and grabbing Quinn's wrist gently, letting go of it after a moment.

"I always open my damn mouth," Quinn muttered to herself,

"Look its fine, really," Rachel whispered softly, waiting till Quinn looked back up, her eyes melting into them.

When had Rachel become so close? Quinn felt her whole body light on fire, and she wasn't even touching her… this wasn't right.

"I can totally see where you are coming from, a partnership should be something where you can totally be yourself and even though you are becoming better from them you are still…you, you aren't the fake one that many people put up at school." Rachel mumbled, looking into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Right…"

Quinn looked at Rachel for a few silent moments, feeling her head inch forward, it wasn't until Quinn could make up the three freckles on her check did she step back clearing her throat.

"I guess that's all I had to ask…"

"Oh," Rachel muttered, she seemed a bit dumbfounded, shaking her head quickly "Alright, well I'll head back down then."

"I'll be right down," Quinn bit her lip nodding to the door. Rachel smiled weakly, walking to the door and closing it gently behind her.

Quinn couldn't help but watch Rachel walk from the room, her heart giving way ever step she was further away from her, why was she leaving again? Quinn craved the closeness again. She had felt the brunette so close. She was so warm, so comforting. And even though Quinn 's heart was still beating at a speed of a hummingbird she couldn't help but think she felt completely safe in Rachel's presence.

When Quinn finally heard Rachel's disappearing footsteps she turned toward the bed. She groaned cursing underneath her breath and slamming her foot in the side of it.

"Shit," She gasped siting on the bed lifting her right foot, trying to sooth the pain. She looked back up at the closed door her breath coming out uneven.

One terrifying thought was rotating through her mind. Something she couldn't shake…

She was in love with Rachel.

* * *

_A.N I hope there aren't too many spelling errors, I tried to edit this chapter but It is pretty late at night and I am kind of tired :S_

_What do you guys think? I was pretty worried about this chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint :/ _

_please leave a review and let me know what you thought : )_

_next chapter will be regarding Santana/ Brittany part of the plan_


	17. A Game

_A Game_

* * *

_Summer between sophomore and junior year._

Santana was a girl who kept her emotions to herself; it was easier and far less messy. She had always gone by this golden rule. Don't get involved and when/ if you did make sure you don't spend night, no expensive dates and none of the late night calling crap, unless it was to have phone sex. She had gone by these rules for her whole time at high school, and never slipped up. She never seemed to consider the obvious but very huge way she broke all three. Brittany.

After sophomore year was over both of the girls were inseparable, even more than before. They practically lived at either house, switching half way through the week .Santana's mother tried to get her to do something else, but Santana only refused more harshly. They did see Quinn on the odd occurrence making an effort to see her at least once every other week.

Even though Santana didn't want to admit it she felt happy, happy because of Brittany. She didn't even see Puck anymore because he was so torn up after Quinn's harsh rejection. It should have upset Santana that she was now man-less, but honestly without the pressure of the school she could just be herself. And with Brittany she felt no fear. She could be herself, she could kiss Brittany tenderly in the confides of their room, hold her in the night, listen to her heart beat falling asleep. She felt little fear in it all, it was freeing. She hadn't seen anyone from Glee in the time of summer, actually apart from Quinn, Brittany was really the only person she saw. Because of that she felt she could let go of the guilt and restraint that she had all year. Of course she couldn't promise anything once they returned to school, being cheer captain meant she had an image to uphold and being with Brittany in that way wasn't an acceptable one.

Brittany was sprawled out on her towel, sunbathing beside Santana's pool. Santana was above her, on one of her pool-side lounge chairs. It was a common occurrence for them to be out here soaking in the sun, and with the limited days left in their summer they didn't want to miss any opportunity to try to get their skin any more sun kissed then it already was.

Brittany let out a huff, pushing herself so she stood up, stretching her arms far above her head standing on her tip toes. Santana peered over gazing at Brittany lean and beautiful body, gulping slight as she felt a pinch in her stomach. Brittany sensed her eyes on her looking over and grinning. She looked to the pool, sprinting to the edge. The bright blue stings on her back whipped up behind her, as she took one last leap, bounding over the side in a slim dive.

Santana pushed down her shades, peaking through a small crack. She waited five seconds before Brittany remerged to the side of the pool. She braced herself on the edge lifting herself easily up and out of the cool water, water trickling down her body. Santana bit her lip, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose. Brittany sighed, wiping her hand on her face, ridding of the water built up around her eyes. Brittany turned around to look at Santana.

"Come on, you have to go in the water at least once this summer," Brittany grumbled.

"I did that one time..." She slurred, looking down at the blonde.

"You dipped your feet into the pool," Brittany scoffed. She stood up walking to Santana's side leaving behind wet foot prints.

Santana looked up to see something in Brittany's eyes that she come to know too well, it was hungry looking, but also with just a sparkle of mischief. It was a look that she usually gave her before she pounced on her. But given these situations Santana knew where the girls mind was heading.

"-Britt no!" Santana squealed, trying to stand up, but found it was too late Brittany's arms already wrapped firmly around her waist.

Brittany had been taking an advance course in contemporary and contemporary jazz and some hip hop during the summer. This all equalled to one thing, Brittany was built, and not just built like the Cheerio's got, she was like crazy muscles. This also meant Santana had no chance on escaping her, even if she had gotten from her chair and started running, Brittany would be able to catch her, her legs giving her more girth.

Santana yelped thrashing in the girls wet and slippery arms, trying to escape. It was no use, maybe if this was Puck she could kick his balls but Santana didn't want to do anything that would injury or hurt Brittany. Santana cried out attempting to plead for mercy, for kindness, but Brittany was having none of it.

With one last step Brittany braced her knees, jumping over the side into the clear water. Santana let out one last scream taking gulp of air and bracing herself. With a splash both girls were emerged under the water, Santana pushed away from Brittany roughly and finding the surface with a deep gulp of air. Brittany stayed under the water for a while longer, swimming to Santana's feet. She grabbed her ankles jerking her down before popping up beside the sputtering Latina.

Santana spat out water, her eyes glaring toward a triumph looking blonde. She smirked, swimming to Brittany's side jumping up in the water and pushing her hands onto her blonde head weighing her down into the water. Brittany struggled, letting Santana count to five before she let go. Santana tried to swim back to the edge, finding an escape. Before she was in arm's length of the edge she felt two arms grabbing her hips, pushing them up to Brittany's front. Santana's breath seemed to catch in her throat, her heart thudding in her chest loudly.

"This summer is about no regrets," Brittany reminded her. Something that she had said to Santana one night in bed, after Santana had tried to escape feeling the mounting guilt and fear of having been in bed with her best friend for days on end, doing things that friends shouldn't or didn't do.

Santana shut her eyes leaning back to rest her head on her friend's shoulder taking in a deep and steady breath. She could feel her muscle's relax leaning into the blonde who stood on her tip toes, balancing the two in the water with little movement.

"If I let you go the whole summer without getting wet you would have hated yourself,"

Santana chuckled at the double meaning, letting her body melt into her friend. She didn't worry about tomorrow, or the next one after that. She was only here, here with Brittany, in her arms. Brittany glided in the water, towing Santana along with her gently, the water shrivelling up around the body.

Brittany never wanted this summer to end. She finally was able to be with Santana in a way that she thought would never happen. When they started, and even now Santana was convinced that sex between them meant nothing, she even reminded Brittany many times after sleeping together of that fact. But Brittany knew it meant something, she always knew. The subtle things are what gave it away really. For the most time Santana had refused to make any eye contact when they were in bed alone. But slowly she became use to looking into Brittany clear blue eyes. She never liked to cuddle before, well after sleeping together at least, in her mind she needed to get as far away as possible from her blonde friend after. But lately it seemed Santana was the one pulling Brittany in, cherishing her warmth.

Brittany smiled softy, leaning her head on Santana's closing her eyes. They were silent, Santana letting Brittany hold her, the water blanketing her dark skin, cooling her off. She wasn't quite sure how long they were there. It felt like only a few very short minutes, but when Santana opened her eyes she could hear the night bugs chirping. Santana reluctantly pulled from the warm embrace Turing in the water to look at Brittany, her blue eyes sparkled back.

Santana let out steady breath, the silence seeming to be oddly comfortable. Brittany smiled, lifting a hand to pull away a dark strand of partially wet hair. Brittany thought about the limited days in this summer, it was coming to a close and Brittany could feel it. She could feel it everywhere. It was almost like when she went for a long run and after could feel her muscles ache. She could feel an end of something beautiful in her muscles, in her lungs, and most importantly in her heart.

"Is this going to change?" she asked softly, cupping the side of Santana's tanned skin.

"What?"

"You and me…this," Brittany empathised taking a step closer to Santana.

Santana let out a shaky breath, trying to calm her now racing nerves, why did Brittany have to be on this again? Couldn't they just enjoy what they had right now?

"You know the answer," Santana whispered looking down guilty, "And you know why I have to have that answer…"

"Why do you care so much?" Brittany asked, trying to look into her eyes as if she could find the answers there, "Why do you care what other people think of you so much?

"Because Brittany," Santana hissed, "High school isn't somewhere where people will embrace you with open arms, what we are doing is…fun."

Fun? Was that all Brittany was to Santana, fun? She could feel the pain stab into her chest. She looked down foolishly looking away from Santana, she was being silly…stupid really thinking that Santana would treat junior year any differently than the one previously. They would sleep together in secret, but nothing more, she would not hold Santana's hand, she wouldn't go on dates with her. The moment that red uniform was back on the Latina everything from this summer would be some hazy memory.

"Look we can still have fun," Santana muttered.

There it was again that word, how much Brittany hated the innocent word right now.

"But nothing more than that Britt, you know I'm cheer captain next year, think of what the girls on the squad would say if they knew." She grumbled, "They wouldn't take us seriously,"

"Right," Brittany nodded, her throat tying up into small knots. She knew she let herself get too close to Santana this summer. She had fallen harder then she thought was humanly possible; and just like that Santana had made all her feeling seem useless, unwanted.

"You're my best friend," Santana whispered weakly.

She could see the pain twisting within Brittany, but what was she expecting? She most know she couldn't be with her. She had told her from the start what they did in secret was supposed to be in secret, was supposed to be kept a secret.

"Me too," Brittany mumbled, looking back up into Santana's dark eyes sadly.

"Come on, we need to go get something to eat," the tanned girl smiled, lifting an arm to place around Brittany leading her to the steps in the pool.

Brittany knew it was a fruitless effort; Santana was about as ready to admit her feeling as she was ready to eat a chilly hotdog. Brittany could still feel the flare of hope somewhere deep in her, maybe just maybe Santana would realize it, finally get it.

No, Brittany thought sadly, no that would never happen…

_Present Day_

"Santana," Brittany muttered nervously, entering the small confines of her dark room.

Santana looked up to her friend, finding her pulling her hand through her hair, shifting her eyes anxiously around the room, at unease. Santana cocked her head to one side, trying to understand this. Brittany was naturally a confident person.

"What's wrong?" Santana mumbled.

She wanted to reach forward, to pull her into a hug. Maybe then Santana could finally feel at home again, but she didn't trust her self-control. If she let herself get too close she might never want to let go, and she didn't want to repeat what happened at the last party.

"I-I think," Brittany stuttered. She desperately tried to find any words, if she told her directly would Santana think she was just playing games with her? She didn't want the Latina to think that, she didn't want her to think she was making the whole relationship with Artie up, she would never do that.

"What is it Britt?"

Brittany's features softened at the nickname, lately Santana only said it when she was leaving, and she left so many times. Brittany didn't understand why it took Santana to finally being with someone else to finally figure it out, why couldn't she have come to this conclusion before? One clear answer bounced around in her head though. She was scared, scared of Santana scared of herself. She was scared of the love she could feel for Santana she didn't want to fall that hard again only to be crushed. But now looking up at Santana she knew it was all worth it, Santana was worth it.

"First I'm sorry," Brittany whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm just sorry…"

"Britt, really I should be the one-"

"-wait I'm not done," Brittany muttered, holding a finger up, "Just let me finish,"

Santana nodded shutting her lips tightly, "I love you Santana, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone else in this world. I know everyone sees me as easy going and care free but I was just as scared to get my heart broken. When you told me all those things, I couldn't believe it and then I was scared that it was all a lie, that it was just another game of yours."

Santana heart began to beat at a rapid speed, her skin itching. She couldn't believe the words coming from the blonde, she felt light, felt like she was beginning to finally be where she was meant to be. Brittany peeked up taking a few steps forward cupping Santana's cheek.

"I have been a fool, you are the one I was meant to be with," She mumbled "All today all I could think about was last valentines, how much it meant, how just magical it was. And all I could think of is how much I wished I could spend it like that again…with _you_,"

Santana was trapped within her eyes, swimming in the endless blue. She couldn't remember anything else in the world except Brittany, she could hardly remember her own name.

"I want to be with you," Brittany whispered, "I just want you."

Santana's heart seized up, her throat tightening; she looked up at the girl, finding nothing but love. Brittany leant forward her lips parted. Like a god given gift Santana felt Brittany's lips on her, they were soft, warm and familiar. The kiss was not rushed; it was not in a haste to pass on their desire. It was slow, sensual trying to display either's emotions to the other. Santana sighed into the kiss wrapping her arms around the girl, pulling her impossibly closer. She never wanted to let go, she would never let go…

But after a couple of minutes of lazily kissing Brittany pulled away looking at Santana with lidded eyes. Santana kept her eyes closed, remembering the kiss, feeling the ghost of her lips still. When she finally decided to open her eyes she was meant with Brittany grinning back.

She had finally did it, she had finally been able to get Brittany to see… but then something hit her, something like a ton of bricks.

"What about Artie?" Santana whispered looking up at Brittany.

The girl's pleasant expression seemed to fade, her previous nervous behaviour cropping back up into her face.

"I am going to break up with him," She whispered, "And even though I don' want to hurt him I know I have to. I just- I just don't want you to think I used Artie in some way to get back at you Santana," she raised her hand, pushing the pad of her thumb across her cheek bone, "I would never do something like that. I was more in love with the idea of him, the idea that I could kiss him anywhere in public, I could hold his hard, sit in his lap… but I was never in love with him. And certainly didn't use him to get at you, I did genuinely love him, just not in the same way as I love you. "

Just like that everything that had just happened felt like a black hole. Santana's expression fell, her eyes dropping to the floor. It felt like tones of weights were just placed onto her shoulders, her muscles suddenly sore. She had to tell her, she couldn't keep going at this lie.

"What about Rachel?" Brittany asked, watching as Santana's expression darkened.

Santana felt hatred to the name, Brittany had just confessed to something so beautiful and now Santana was going to have to spoil it.

"Britt…" Santana swallowed, trying to work up some confidence, "There is actually something I need to tell you."

Brittany could feel her hopes faltering, what was it? Was she in love with Rachel was Brittany not enough for her anymore? A thousand of these enquiries ran through her head. Santana bit her lip, looking back up at Brittany. Grabbing one of her hands she intertwined their fingers gently.

"What is it San?"

Santana gulped, looking softly into her eyes, "There is something about Rachel I need to talk to you about… but it's not what you think," She added when she saw fear flash in her eyes.

Brittany waited, watching as Santana struggled, looking for words to speak. Something anything, something that would make Brittany see that she did love her…

"Rachel and I both…" Santana sighed, "We became friends for a purpose,"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked tilting her head to the side confused.

"When you rejected me for Artie, I thought I was going to die… And I just wanted you. You have to understand everything I did was because I just wanted to be with you."

Santana let out another burst of breathe, finally nodding and continuing her story. "I saw Rachel looking at someone and knew right away she had feelings for the person, so I sat her down one day and made a sort of pack with her. We were going to help each other so we both could get who we wanted." Santana slurred, "We really didn't do too well at the beginning all our attempts failing, and then the party happened I thought I was going to finally get to be with you, but then you left again and I left crying. Rachel found me later that night and well…"

Brittany knew, they got together that night, she really didn't need to be reminded, "I know Santana you and Rachel got together,"

"No you don't know the real story…" Santana whispered, "I was so desperate, it was like someone was waving candy in my face and then taking it away. I wanted you Brittany and so I asked Rachel if we could 'get together' but as in a fake relationship."

Brittany let the words slowly sink in, her eyes growing heavy.

"We thought if we could make you jealous that…that you would see,"

"You lied to me?" Brittany squeaked,

"I d-didn't mean to," Santana said hastily, trying to cover her marks, "You have to understand I have never felt stronger for someone then you!"

Brittany felt her chest hallow. She was stupid, she knew it then. Why would she ever believe that Santana would be different, she loved to play her games and here she was again playing a game, another hurtful and painful one. She had been playing Brittany since the first time their lips touched, everything suddenly felt so fake, all the feelings, the promises… she never really cared about Brittany all she wanted was to get what she wanted…

"You lied to me, you played me… it always is just a game to you,"

"NO!" Santana yelped, tightening her hold on Brittany when she felt the blonde slightly pull back from her hand. "N-no, I just couldn't think of any way I could Britt, I tried to talk to you but you shut me down repeatedly, it was so hard…."

"You could have tried harder without…without acting like I am some kind of dumb chess piece in your board game," Brittany called out yanking her hand free, "I thought that maybe, maybe it would be different."

"But it is Britt it is different!" Santana pleaded, "I love you, I love you so much… love made me so stupid,"

Brittany flinched back, her eyes glancing at Santana with hurt, "So my love made you stupid?" Brittany chocked.

"No- no Brittany not like that,"

"The like what?" Brittany snapped.

Santana couldn't' believe this was happening, why was this happening? Because you are the dumbest person in the world she thought. She stuttered trying to pick up any words that she may be able to manage trying to think of something that she could make everything better with.

"I was ready to do anything to get you; I was so empty without you."

"So you thought you could play with my own emotions, with Artie's, with Rachel's to get what you wanted," Brittany gasped, "T-that's not fair, none of this is fair."

"Please Brittany just listen," Santana begged.

"I am listening," She retorted, "That's the problem, I'm listening…"

She looked down at the desperate girl for one last time, turning around on her heal and reaching for the closed door. Santana cried out in desperation reaching for Brittany's shoulder. Brittany spun hotly on her foot, more anger in her face then Santana could ever remember. She cringed back, looking at the familiar blue eyes, not finding any comfort in them.

"You," Brittany shuttered, fighting away tears, "You lied to me San, and you manipulated me, I just… I can't,"

She pushed away from Santana twisting the knob and storming away from the room. Santana watched her tears falling from her eyes. She reached out her hand her mouth open, "Brittany," she chocked but she knew the blonde wouldn't be able to hear her.

She could her mumbles of people's worried voices and then a slam at her front door, followed by another. Santana couldn't grasp anything, this had to be some twisted nightmare, she couldn't lose her, lose her for good. She sunk to her knees, falling to the side, burying her check into the rough carpet letting out gasped sobs, her fingers knitting through the material.

Why had Santana been so stupid? Everyone always thought she was some sort of titan. Leading the Cheerio's into a national's championship, ruling the school for the most part, her grades higher then average. But no Santana would never be as smart as Brittany not even close. She could get an A on a test Brittany failed and yet Brittany seemed more content with the grade, more with herself. The same went in life. Santana could have multiple achievements and still want more, and would do anything to get it even cut down the ones she loved around her to get it.

She heard the door open gently, a padding of feet walking closer to her. She knew who it was, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. Rachel sat down, placing a comforting hand on her back, trying to find some way to calm the hysterical girl.

"It'll be alright," Rachel whispered, not knowing yet what was wrong only able to give her comforting words.

Santana bolted up slapping her hand away glaring at the girl, "No it won't Man hands!"

Rachel flinched back, not hearing that nickname for quite some time.

"Just tell me what happened," Rachel mumbled, "I'm sure we can think of something to-"

"- I don't want to_ think _of anything, I don't want to do anything." Santana gurgled.

She was at fault. She was the one who came to Rachel the one who came up with this twisted plan, really the one who came up with most of them. And yet she couldn't help but put the blame on the girl in front of her. She wanted to hit her, to scream at her. She wanted to yell at her for hours about how it was her fault, but she only managed to let out another cry.

"Look Santana,"

"-Shut up!" Santana snapped "don't you get it? She never wants to see me again, and it's all because of you!"

"Me?" Rachel gasped, "I don't think I-"

"Get away from me!" Santana shouted pushing Rachel. She stood up walking over to her bed sitting down sniffling, "just go."

"Please Santana I want to help!" Rachel pleaded, "I care about you."

She had never seen Santana in such pain, not even when she saw her in the girl's bathroom months ago, or when she came to her house late at night after her party.

"I don't care if you want to help," Santana yelped, "I don't care about you, just leave me alone."

Rachel stood back, stung. She looked at the darker girl. Her heart snapping, hearing Santana's acid tongue.

"Please-"

"- what of 'I don't care about you' do you not understand dwarf?" Santana asked looking up cruelly at the girl, "Don't ever talk to me again."

Rachel glanced at her one last time, taking small steps backwards and walking from the room leaving Santana alone in her own pain.

Santana had never felt so… so miserable. She was the definition of the word. Retreating to her previous ways she pushed away, she pushed away from anyone who loved her. She looked down at the comforter, Santana had finally done it. She had messed up any chance of being with Brittany, or even being her friend, and in the process pushed away the only friend she held.

Santana was alone.

* * *

_A.N: So not really the best response for the last chapter, less reviews then usual. I hope this chapter was better. _

_Sorry for all the angst D : _

_And it did hurt me to put in the fight between pezberry they are totally my OTP for friends so D: __but I have a plan! so no need to worry too much :3_

_Also I made a playlist for this story, would anyone be at all interested in me putting the link up? let me know :)_

_Please leave a review, it would really help to see what you guys feel, if you have any suggestions? tell me hat you think :) thanks for reading._

_Please review._

_and if you want you can follow me on tumblr at brittanaextreme . tumblr .com_


	18. Going At It Alone

_Going At It Alone_

* * *

Rachel reached school early the next morning her spirits low. She hugged her books close to her chest walking through the hallway. She did take notice of the people walking to the sides of her, whispering things to one another pointing out Rachel. News spread too fast in this town. Rachel pushed away her dark hair from her eyes nearing Santana's locker. She looked around but found the Latina nowhere in sight. She let out a deep sigh walking to her own locker twisting in the combination.

She couldn't quite believe what the Santana had said last night. She shouldn't be too surprised, it was how she treated her before all of this. But Rachel had thought that maybe they had become friends? They were lezbros right? She hadn't been able to shake off the feeling after leaving Santana's house last night. She just had to see her again, maybe she could say something, make her see that she was there for her…

When she closed the door of her locker she found a taller girl leaning to the side of her.

"Quinn," Rachel gasped, "Hey."

Quinn's eyes were soft as she looked down at the smaller girl. She couldn't deny that Rachel did look miserable, she had slight dark bags under her eyes, and she wore a loos pair of pants with a simple t-shirt, very un- Rachel.

"How are you holding up?" Quinn asked.

After Quinn chased after Brittany for what seemed to take forever. Brittany had admitted that Santana and Rachel had broken up. Unfortunately she would not say why or why she had run from the house in such haste. The rest of the Glee club were there to hear the straggled screams of Santana before a crying Rachel stomped down the stairs, they had all assumed the same thing….Santana broke up with Rachel on valentines.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, letting out a tiny sigh, "I've been better I guess,"

Quinn frowned opening her arms, "Come here," She offered pulling Rachel into a calming hug. Rachel borrowed her nose into the crook of her neck, letting out a content sigh. If only the situations were different maybe she could have actually enjoyed this hug.

Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, her stomach twisting into a knot, tingles running down her nerves. Her eyes snapped open in shock, frightened by the reaction her body was sending off she pulled away looking down at Rachel.

"She is being an idiot," Quinn growled.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, puckering her lips, "I suppose, I just wished I knew what I did…"

"You didn't do anything, Santana is just being…Santana," Quinn murmured.

Rachel nodded, looking back down the hallway to find the girl she had just been speaking of walking down the middle. Her eyes grew a bit, seeing the girl with a stone cold expression on. Quinn turned to see what had caused Rachel to become speechless. When she was met with the Latina her eyes narrowed. Quinn gulped, Brittany didn't say why she was so upset last night when she caught up to her but she could only guess that Santana had something to do with it.

"Santana-" Rachel called out, but Santana merely brushed her comment aside, not even glancing in her direction as she continued her walk.

Quinn recognized this girl, she knew her well. She just hadn't seen her for some time though. This was the Santana that she knew back in the day, a cold and heartless girl who wold cut down anyone who stood in her way. Quinn looked down to see that Rachel could also recognise this. Santana had retreated, retreaded to her old self.

"Are you going to be okay?" Quinn asked holding Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel puckered her lips, looking to the blonde, smiling weakly. "Of course,"

Quinn grimaced knowing that Rachel was trying to put on a tough exterior, "Look it's alright to be hurt, she meant something to you,"

Rachel looked to the tiled floor her heart aching. When did things get so screwed up? One moment she is a love sick puppy watching Quinn go about the school. The next she is friend, then fake girlfriend, then what? Were they now nothing, they weren't friends they weren't partners in a plan. She wanted to think that it would be better if she never had agreed to any of this. But she couldn't, she didn't regret doing this, sure maybe what they did was stupid but it was all for love. And on the way Rachel found out more about herself and others then she had for a long time.

"I'll give it a bit of time," Rachel sighed, "She just needs time…" She tried to reassure herself, that's all she could do then.

"She will come around," Quinn mumbled.

But deep in the pit of Quinn's gut she knew she didn't want Santana to come around. At least if Santana was a heartless bitch Quinn could get closer to Rachel.

Quinn watched the smaller girl's beauty, her stomach turning in knots. She could feel her self-control slowly slipping from her grasps. She never realized how much she restrained herself over the past few years. Now that she was consciously aware of it, she felt like a giant rock on her shoulders itching to be let off.

"Hey I have an idea," Quinn perked up "How about I take you out for a bit tomorrow afternoon, to like coffee or something, you know to take things off your mind…."

Quinn could feel her heat squeeze. It was ridiculous why she felt so nervous about asking someone to hang out. She was Quinn Fabray anyone would lose a limb to hang out with her…. But looking down at the brunette she couldn't help but feel nervous, what if she said no? Was it weird to ask her to hang out? But it was only hanging out as friends…

"Hang out, together?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn. Quinn nodded grinning weakly, "Just the two of us?"

Quinn pitched her eyebrows together. Did Rachel not want to hang out with her? "Someone can be there if you don' feel comfortable…."

"No!" Rachel interjected, "No it's just that's really nice of you, I would love to."

"Sweet,"

Quinn grinned looking softly at her, her nerves bouncing on end. After last night Quinn had stayed up the entire night thinking about the brunette. Her delicate hair, warm eyes, soft lips… Quinn shook from her thoughts when a great giant rounded around the corner.

Finn.

Quinn hadn't talked to him since leaving the party. She could only assume he would be angry. She should have gone to him this morning, apologized, but to be honest Quinn had completely forgotten about the boy.

Her heart sank, looking back down at Rachel, and then up to Finn. Rachel followed the blonde's eye line finding the ogre. She mentally groaned, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. She had no time of day for this. Finn walked up his eyes cutting down to the head Cheerio. His eyes flickered down to Rachel, trying to decide if he should bring up the argument in front of his exe.

Quinn looked up challenging her boyfriend. He wouldn't actually with Rachel right beside them?

"Where were you?" He hissed, leaning forward. Guess he would.

Quinn sighed, looking to Rachel then back up at Finn, "I went after Brittany…"

"I was looking for you last night," Finn snapped, "You said we would be able to have alone time for once!" He practically whined.

Rachel felt a gurgle in her stomach, almost gagging. She really couldn't stomach the idea of Santana not talking to her Fin and Quinn's problem's in the same morning.

"I think it's a little insensitive of you two to be flaunting your relationship around." Rachel snarled, her eyes fixed on Quinn as she spun on her heel, walking away.

"Good now we can talk," Finn grumbled. Quinn looked up her nostrils flaring,

"Are you really just an idiot?" She barked, rolling her eyes and walking away from her miserable boyfriend.

Finn shook off her insult looking back down with a dopy grin, "So are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked.

Quinn grimaced, "I'm busy sorry…"

"But!"

"I can't do tomorrow, jut change it!" She didn't let him respond as the bell rang, letting her escape the awkward and awful conversation.

Where ever Quinn went that day all she could think of was a smaller girl. She couldn't get rid of her haunting yet beautiful image within her mind. Why was this happening to the soon to be prom queen? She couldn't feel like this, she knew she shouldn't, she didn't want to…so why was she? No one seemed to get Quinn out of the clouds, she was stuck. What was worst she feared she wouldn't be able to do anything about her new found emotions. She was the most popular girl in the school. Head Cheerio, with stunning grades, and untouchable good looks. Even the thought of being with Rachel made her slightly cringe, she would most likely lose everything, the popularity, the gloss, all of it. But whenever she felt a resolve, to back away, Rachel's soft brown eyes would pop into her head and she would be back to a girl foolishly head over heels.

Santana reluctantly entered the small choir room, her heart beating quickly. She didn't want to be here. She could feel the multiple stares at her, the whispers behind her back. Everyone had their eyes on the now quiet Santana Lopez.

She glanced around looking for the blonde, but had no luck in finding her. The whole day had passed with Santana not seeing Brittany. She wondered if she should go to her house, but she knew the blonde didn't want anything to do with her.

Her only consolation that day was that Abrams looked as miserable as she felt. She could only pray that Brittany went through with the break up. It wouldn't repair anything but it would give Santana a clearer mind.

She felt her heart drop when the small brunette entered the choir room, followed by Quinn. Her guilt had been mounting all night long into this morning. She knew what she said was wrong, unprovoked. Rachel was only trying to help, she was always trying to help… but she couldn't take the disappointment from anyone else. If Rachel knew what happened she would only pity her, and she didn't need anyone to pity her right now.

Rachel glanced up at her, but after a moment Santana looked away. She couldn't talk to her. She had to do this alone…

Quinn and Rachel sat beside each other during the lesson chatting to each other throughout the lesson. Santana couldn't help but quirk her ears and eyes in their direction, trying to pick up on their conversation. Finn looked to be having the same idea, his eyes never leaving the back of the captain of the Cheerios head.

Santana thought that Rachel would be in the dog's house with her as well. But it looked like they were closer than ever. The Latina could feel a pit of jealous bubble. All she wanted was to be with Brittany like that again. Why couldn't Brittany see that everything she did was for her, everything she ever did was for her!

It seemed to take years before the club ended. Santana ran to her car avoiding the other glee club members, especially Rachel. She couldn't take their sympathy, their questions…

Maybe if she could make Brittany see, maybe she could make her understand. She knew what she did was wrong, stupid, disgraceful. But if it was to try to get Brittany because she was so head over heels for her wasn't it kind of…forgivable? Shaking her head Santana made up her mind pulling off onto the road.

Quinn drove to the Peirce's house after a text message from Brittany pulling up to find a car in the drive way. That was weird usually her parents parked in the garage. She soon recognised it as Santana's car, but looking around she couldn't find the Latina.

Walking up to the door she rang the doorbell, she heard a clutter of footsteps. The door opened the chained sting locking it. Brittany peaked around, happy to see her friend. She pushed the door back undoing the chain and opening the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Quinn asked, watching as Brittany shut her door again twisting the lock. "Britt?"

Brittany looked back. Her face looked tired, wearing baggy clothes.

"Santana wants to talk to me," Brittany explained walking away.

"So you're locking your doors and windows?" Quinn asked, "I'm pretty sure if you just tell her to go away she will…"

I mean Quinn knew Santana was a bitch but she wasn't crazy.

"I don't trust myself," Brittany mumbled peeking through her window.

"You don't… what?" Quinn asked looking over the blondes shoulder, "Does she know you're here?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she is waiting for me to come home or something…" Brittany explained. She looked around, her eyes darting back and forth. Without warning she fell from the window, landing on the ground roughly.

"What that hell?"

"Down!" Brittany snapped grabbing Quinn's leg and yanking her to the ground, "She came back around; I think she was checking to see if I was in my backyard."

"You just need to tell her to leave." Quinn muttered

"No, if I go out there, if I see her…" Brittany mumbled, "I don't think I could be strong enough."

Quinn was silent, Brittany's face softening, her eyes looking sadly at the floor. "She did some really mean things, and…I-It's just if I got out there I know that I will give in. but I'm mad at her! And she needs to know that."

"I think she does," Quinn whispered

"She needs to learn,"

"She looked pretty miserable to me," Quinn slurred

Brittany looked over at her, pressing her cheek to the carpet, "What do you mean?"

"Today in school she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Rachel… she wouldn't even look at her… I talked to Rachel about it she seemed pretty upset you know about the whole break up thing… I actually talked to Rachel a lot today… I'm taking her out tomorrow. You know just to get her mind off things…" she rambled, her eyes watching a small dark spot on the white wall.

She let out a small sigh, looking over at her blonde friend. Brittany was blankly starring back, her eyes seeming to be burning through Quinn, "What?" Quinn asked

"Uhm…" Brittany mumbled, "Nothing."

But Brittany eyes kept glancing at her, her eyes questioning. Brittany groaned, pressing her forehead into the carpet, "I hate being angry at her,"

"What happened Brittany, I can count on one hand how many times you have been angry at her, why are you now?"

Brittany pursed her lips, trying to decide if she should tell her friend or not. Rachel's plot wouldn't effect Quinn because supposedly she didn't care about Rachel any more then friend. Obviously Brittany knew that Quinn was placing some type of mask over herself. She saw the slow deflation of the truth seeping from her friend.

"Ask Rachel tomorrow," Brittany explained, "She should be able to tell you, just ask about the plan."

Quinn grimaced, looking over the edge of the window, to find the Latina leaning against her car, her face in her hands. "Britt you need to go talk to her," Quinn hushed, "she is going to be sitting out there till your mom comes home."

"I can't…" Brittany whimpered, "Not yet."

"I'll go," Quinn sighed, "I'll tell her to leave…"

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, nodding sadly. "I promise I will talk to her, just not yet,"

Quinn bobbed, trusting her friend knew what she was doing. Reaching the door she let out a sigh unlocking it and stepping out.

At the noise of the door Santana snapped her head up, her eyes focusing on the blonde. She felt her heart sink when she realized it wasn't the blonde she as hoping for.

"Quinn?" she croaked, Quinn felt her heart twist when she saw her.

She had never seen Santana look so…small. She had never seen such pure and sad emotion on her face.

"Hey," Quinn whispered, walking to the side of Santana.

"W-why are you here?" Santana brushed away at her cheek stiffening her back.

"Brittany asked me to come over…"

"She's in there?" Santana asked her eyes flickering over to the house, in hope of spotting her.

"Yeah…"

Santana dropped her shoulders, realizing that Brittany knew she was here. But she wouldn't even see her. She didn't even want Santana to know she was there.

"Oh."

Quinn glanced to the ground, grimacing "She doesn't want to talk to you,"

"Oh."

Quinn couldn't understand it. She had seen Coach brutally put down they girl, but Santana stood cold and tall while the others crumpled. She had seen her take down full grown football jocks who batted their eyes the wrong way at her. But after the simple word Quinn could see the crumpling defeat on the tanned girl's face.

"I-I guess I'll go then," her voice was wavering, looking to close to tears. Quinn had only seen her cry when she was drunk. Quinn had to hold back from wrapping her arms around her in comfort. Had to make sure she didn't let her emotions take restrain herself from offering the girl kind words.

"I guess I'll go then…" Santana muttered darkly. She moved around opening the car door and slipping in.

"Just give her time," Quinn mattered, "She'll come around,"

Santana looked out of her window, her eyes dead, "I'm not sure…" Santana whispered before twisting her key and backing away from the driveway.

Quinn sighed, walking back to the house, finding Brittany sitting on her sofa twirling her thumbs. She snapped her gaze back up. "She's gone," Quinn muffled.

Quinn would have thought that Brittany would look relieved, but she only found more sadness. "You wanted that right?"

"Of course," Brittany shook, "I just need some time to be able to think…"

Quinn nodded walking toward her friend.

"Actually, can I have a little time to myself?" Brittany asked her bright blue eyes glancing around the room.

Quinn stopped, studying her friend, "Of course…" Quinn said, but could feel a bit shocked.

"I just…" Brittany sighed, "I just need to be by myself for a bit, thank you for coming but…"

"No you don't have to explain yourself." Quinn nodded picking up her things. She walked to Brittany wrapping her quickly in a hug, "I'll talk to you soon, and call me if you need me."

"Thank you," Brittany said, "Really Quinn thank you."

Quinn took one last glance at her before turning around and leaving her friend in her own thoughts.

* * *

_A.N: Sorry for the long wait, I had the worse writers block. This chapter was like scraping nails against a chalk board. I had to re-due the begging a couple of times, I didn't know if it was good enough... it was just ugh. _

_Thankful it is done! and even though it is shorter then usual I think I will be able to get back to writing the story again easily. _

_please tell me what you think! :)_

_and if you get the chance check out my new story " My Lady" _


	19. Drenched

_Drenched _

* * *

Santana's back melted into the soft cushion on her sofa. Letting out a deep breath she watched the ceiling fan slowly rotate on the roof of her living room. This is how it had been for the past few hours. Santana sitting lazily on the couch, watching an inanimate object like it was the most entertaining thing on this world.

Her mother stood at the kitchen arch way, her hands placed heavily on her hips.

"Tana," She called.

It did not faze Santana at all, hardly even batting an eye at her mother's call.

"Santana," Her mother repeated.

Santana mumbled some incoherent words under her breath. Her mother sighed, walking over and sitting at the end of the sofa, the cushion dipping under her weight. "Santana baby, what happened?"

"I screwed everything up," Santana sighed.

Her mother grimaced rubbing her hand on Santana's ankle lifting her feet up to place in her lap. "Tell me Santana, what happened?"

Suntan grunted, looking up to her mother with crystal eyes, glimmering with soft wetness. She looked like a small child, helpless in her mother arms. Santana let out a deep sigh telling her mother everything from the beginning about the plan with Rachel the night of the valentine party… though she left out the part were the party was at her home. She told her about the heart break. Gong to Brittany's house the next day only to be told to leave by Quinn, returning home in a heap of tears.

"Santana…" Her mother whispered.

She let a comfortable silence drift into the room, holding Santana's emotions. Santana closed her eyes, hoping that if she stayed here in her mother's arms for long enough that maybe she could escape it all. When had love become so complicated? The movie made it look so easy, but life was never like the movies…

She waited for her mother's comforting words, telling her how everything was going to be alright – but no such thing came. Santana peeked from her shut eyes to make sure she was still there. Her mother looked around the room, seeming to be in deep thought.

"That's horrible Santana," She finally said, "You shouldn't have…."

"-I know," She snapped. I guess the hope for some comfort was naive.

"Do you love her?" Her mother asked.

Santana fumed, what kind of question was that? Didn't she just hear her story, her long and aggravating story? "Oh course!" she hissed,

"Then that's all you need," Her mother explained, "If you truly love her you will find a way."

"But mom!"

"-your smart honey, your father and I raised you well, you will figure it out." She sighed, "But I'm afraid it may take a bit of patience, Brittany is only human and even she can get angry. She will come around dear."

"It just sucks…" Santana grumbled.

"I know it does, but it's all worth it….anything worthy is worth fighting for." She finished leaning over to kiss Santana on the forehead, "I have to go cook supper, stop moping around and come help me,"

She hit Santana's shoulder lifting from the couch. Santana grunted following her mother into the kitchen.

The next morning Rachel walked down the hallways looking around for the familiar blonde hair. Catching a glimpse of it on the stair case she jumped, rushing to the steps. Taking two at a time Rachel pushed some freshman out of the way.

God when did the girl get so fast? She jogged to the girl's side, "Brittany we need to talk,"

Brittany's eyes twitched down to the girl, frowning deeply and continuing forward, at a faster pace.

"Brittany!" Rachel called out, trying to keep up with her.

When Rachel saw Brittany step out of her car earlier in the morning she knew that she needed to talk to her. She was the only one who would know why Santana was acting the way she was. But getting Brittany to talk or even stand in the same room as Rachel seemed almost impossible.

"Brittany please," Rachel pleaded.

Brittany faltered for a moment, looking down at the brunette, "What?"

Rachel crouched over taking a gulp of air to steady herself, "Why have you been running from me all day?"

Brittany huffed, pulling down her t-shirt harshly. "I don't have time for this…"

"Please Brittany, Santana she won't talk to anyone, and I don't know what I did," Rachel whined, "What happened at the party?"

Brittany looked down at the girl, pondering it for a second, "She told me-" her voice was drowned by the screeching bell. Brittany glanced around her cheeks flushed red.

"She told you…?"

"I have to go," Brittany sighed, "I can't be late for home ec again…" Brittany brushed past Rachel, clutching her binders tightly to her chest.

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled but it was useless, she was already walking away.

Rachel sighed, shaking her head and walking to her next class, nowhere closer to getting Santana back as a friend.

She went through the rest of the day, in similar fashion. She was convinced Brittany had turned into some type of chameleon, as she was unable to spot the usual very out spoken cheerleader. The only thing that she had to look forward today was being able to spend time with Quinn, and by the end of the day she really needed it.

They meet at her locker, Quinn smiling brightly down at her, "are you ready?"

"Rachel nodded, grinning, "Yeah,"

They walked out into the cloudy afternoon walking to Quinn' car, and climbing in.

Rachel speed down the road, feeling a bit out of body. She was in Quinn Fabray's car, the head Cheerio, most popular girl. Her car smelt of pine and peppermint, probably from the low hanging car freshener swinging lightly as the car jostled.

Rachel looked to her right to make sure that it was still Quinn in the driver's seat. Her gaze fell along the curve of her neck, tracing up the angle of her collar bone. Spreading across her high cheek bones and finally to her deep and beautiful hazel eyes. Those eyes could hold such anger, could make the biggest man whimper in fear. But they also held softness, an undeniable kindness underneath it. It was just getting to the lower layer that was hard.

"What?" Quinn asked glancing over to Rachel. She had noticed her starring awhile back but didn't say anything enjoying the feeling of the smaller girl's eyes on her.

"Noting," She said simply.

Rachel lent over, twisting the knob on the volume, letting the music drown the car. She always loved listening to music loudly now. It was a horrible habit that Santana had given her. The thought of the tanned girl made Rachel frown, her gut twisting. Her eyes diverted to the side window. She hated that she had to be reminded of her everywhere she went. She never realized how close she came to the girl.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, glancing at Rachel ever so often, the brunette staring off into the dark surroundings.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled.

Looking back at Quinn she found the worry and a caring gaze filter to her, Quinn trying to measure exactly how much of that was true.

Giving in Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the small coffee shop, killing the engine before glancing over to the brunette. She hadn't been able to breathe properly the moment she stepped into her car. Being this alone in a car with Rachel set her heart running wild. Clicking her seatbelt free, she smiled at Rachel stepping out of the car door, out into the heavy over cast sky.

Rachel walked around the car, joining Quinn by her side, "Have you ever been here before?" Quinn asked motioning to the Café.

Rachel studied it for a second shaking her head, "No I always go with the glee club to the one by our school."

"Well you are in for a treat!" Quinn grinned, "I come here a lot,"

"Why?" Rachel asked

"It's a nice place to write, to get away from everything,"

"You write?"

Quinn gripped he door handle, pulling it open, letting Rachel walk in front of her through, and shrugging. "It's mostly a string of consciousness," she explained.

"I tried to write once," Rachel admitted nearing the counter, "I got fed up with it and promised to never attempt it again."

"Probably wouldn't be fair anyways…" Quinn nodded, looking up at the drink menu even though she already knew what she wanted.

"What do you mean?"

"You already out shine everyone on the stage, wouldn't be fair to do it on paper too," Quinn glanced back down at the smaller girl, smirking.

Rachel felt heat rise up to her cheeks, deflecting her eyes back up to the menu. After ordering their drinks they made their way over to a pair of sofas, sitting down lightly and sipping on their drinks.

"So how are you feeling?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Better, but you know," She shrugged, "It still stings."

Rachel puckered her lips, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "But I suppose we will see what happens later, I just hope Brittany is doing alright she seemed pretty weird when I tried to talk to her before."

"She is just hurting…"

"Just don't understand, she ran out from the party but I never got to find out why."

Quinn was frozen in silence, looking at the girl in front of her. Brittany had told her to ask her, but did she really want to know the answer? She saw what happed to Brittany when she found out… She wasn't really looking for that type of heartache.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked, nervously picking at the rim of her cup, her heart beat speeding up.

"Of course."

Rachel watched, as the blonde bit her lips, her fingers tapping at the side of her styrofoam cup. She suddenly felt a bit worried. Anything that had the head Cheerio nervous shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Brittany actually told me something about why she was so upset…"

Rachel gulped but it felt like needles going down. She clutched at her cup a little tighter, her eyes darting around Quinn as if something would give away what she was about to say.

"I asked her what was wrong, why she was upset, but she never told me…" Quinn muttered, looking back up into the deep brown eyes, "She told me to ask you, to uh…. T-to ask about a plan?"

Rachel felt her world deflate, gravity seeming to push down on her shoulders harder sinking her into the soft material of the cushion. It made sense, why Brittany would be so angry, leaving in such a rush… She couldn't understand why she hadn't thought about it before, wasn't it obvious? She still couldn't quite understand why she had blamed her for everything, it was an equal participation.

Realizing that Quinn was waiting for a reply she opened her mouth. It went completely dry, her tongue swelling up a bit. "S-she uhm…" Rachel scratched her forearm roughly, leaving red marks down the side.

"Do you know anything about that?"

"I do," she admitted.

"Can you tell me?"

There was a long silence, Rachel trying to order the story, without giving away too much. There was no possible way, none. She cursed to herself, swearing to never come into a café again, they only cornered her. Opening her mouth, she closed it again, there had to be some way…

"Well you see," Rachel started lifting her hands, "Well really… well it started with…."

"Please Rachel, I just need to know my friend is so hurt, and if I can do anything to help."

Rachel let out deep sigh nodding her head, "It started at the beginning of the year, a few weeks after Brittany started dating Artie. Santana was so jealous… she uh-" Rachel paused uncomfortable with reveling so much of Santana, "She told Brittany that she loved her but she rejected her telling her that she loved Artie. Santana was desperate after and she kind of caught me doing something, well starring at someone, she connected the dots. And cornered me one afternoon telling me that she knew about it."

"Who was it?" Quinn blurted out, her eyes suddenly widening.

Rachel looked up, her eyes silently being captured by the hazel ones. Rachel was a bit shocked, she had just told her that her two friends were romantically involved and all she cared about was finding out who Rachel liked?

After a moment she shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

Quinn couldn't help but feel her heart sink, pinching her eyebrows together. Waiting for Rachel to continue she pondered who it could be.

"Anyways, she asked we to help her out, and in return she would help me out," Rachel muttered, looking up at the intense gaze from Quinn. She slightly stumbled over her words, getting lost in those eyes, "At uhm, my party her and Brittany kissed but Brittany went back to Artie… Santana asked if we…"

Quinn waited for the answer,

Rachel gulped, "If we could 'date' as in a fake relationship to make Brittany jealous, and the uhm... other person jealous."

Quinn slowly put the puzzle pieces together. It made sense now. Santana had lied to Brittany, for a long time… Quinn sat back in her couch stunned. She couldn't help but feel the pit of her stomach gurgle at the thought of Rachel liking someone else. Of course she did, why wouldn't she? Her heart fell when she thought of the possibility of that person being Finn. She silently cursed, she was not even angry at her for trying to take her boyfriend she was more hurt that… that Rachel wanted someone else…wanted someone else other than her.

Looking up she found Rachel slowly studying, gauging her reaction.

"O-oh," Quinn nodded, "Oh," She repeated.

"Yeah,"

"That's pretty…" Quinn looked for the right word, "Messed up…"

"I know," Rachel breathed, "Bit us in the ass that's for sure,"

"Have you told the person?" Quinn asked suddenly, her eyes flashing back up to the brunette. She looked stunned, her mouth gaped, "about the plan?"

"I-I," Rachel twitched crimson rushing to her cheeks, "I did,"

"How did they," Quinn gulped, "Respond?"

Rachel looked up with slightly hooded eyes, starring into Quinn's eyes deeply, "Undetermined,"

Quinn puckered her lips, nodding slowly. She could feel something clawing at her skin, itching to break free. Something that she feared she wouldn't be able to lock inside for much longer. Her restraints were beginning to weaken and it wouldn't take much to make Quinn implode in on herself.

"So you weren't upset with her breaking up with you?" Quinn asked. That was stupid thing to ask, obviously Rachel wasn't sad about that. She just finished telling Quinn their relationship had been fake.

Rachel chuckled to herself, "In a way she did break up with me," Rachel sighed, "Even though we were never anything real romantically we did have a friendship…"

"Oh."

"I got to see a side of her that I didn't know existed, I just thought that maybe… I don't know I thought we would still be friends even if this didn't work out." Rachel took a sip of her drink, finishing it, "Thank you for this Quinn, I really needed someone to talk to. I didn't realize how much I relied on her till now."

Quinn nodded, smiling, "Of course Rachel, I'm always here."

"Are you?" She tilted her head to the side questioning Quinn, "It's just that before well it's not like you were very nice to me …"

Quinn bit her lip, her eyes turning sad, "Yeah…" She stated, "I'm really sorry Rachel, it was never right for me to do any of that, I just I was…. Jealous."

"Jealous?" Rachel said a bit shocked, why would she ever be…?

"You were so talented, and well it never mattered how many times Santana and I threw slushy's at you just stayed you… you didn't let any of it change you, while me on the other had…" she chocked, " let it change every part of me."

Rachel couldn't get over the soft beauty of Quinn. This was the Quinn she fell in love with. It wasn't seen by many and if it was it was brief, it was the one she had talked to way back before she was head Cheerio. She smiled weakly, reaching out and rubbing Quinn's arm comforting. Marveling at the fact that Quinn let out a small shiver, the warmth from her arm tingling Rachel's skin.

"Trust me it's not easy,"

"You make it look like easy,"

Rachel kept her hand her shoulder, her thumb gazing over her skin, feeling light goose bumps underneath her touch, she grinned inwardly. "It's not trust me,"

Quinn smiled weakly, skipping her tongue out and letting it moisten her lower lip. Rachel stopped breathing, her eyes following its path, watching Quinn's lips. She snapped back up finding Quinn with a similar expression on her face.

"We should probably go," Quinn whispered, "I need to get home for dinner."

"Oh, of course." Rachel smiled, standing up and walking to the door with Quinn

"Thank you Quinn, you didn't have to do any of this…. But you did."

"Anytime," Quinn smiled, "I really want to be friends with you Rachel, maybe be able to make up for the past few years."

"I would like that," Rachel grinned

"I think-" Quinn stopped dead in her tracks looking out to the pouring rain, letting out a low whine.

"Oh my,"

"It's pouring!" Quinn gasped, "It looks like a hurricane out there…. did you bring an umbrella?"

Rachel slowly shook her head snickering, Quinn groaned, frowning.

"I'm going to get so wet!"

Rachel twitched, her mind running to the gutter, snap out of it! "Come on Quinn it won't be that bad, we'll run…" She held out her hand.

Quinn glanced down, her heart speeding up, reaching down she grasped the diva's hand intertwining her fingers. Rachel couldn't help but let her mind jump back to the moment Santana was holding her hand _"__This is a relationship hold_" she had had said locking their hands together. Rachel shook it off Quinn didn't mean anything from it, she was pretty sure only Santana was crazy enough to think there were different meanings of holding hands.

"Ready?" Rachel steadied.

Quinn whined, shaking out her free hand, bouncing up and down, "Yes!"

Rachel held her hand, pushing the door open and running out into the water. Quinn squealed her voice cracking as they jumped through a puddle. Rachel giggled, tugging on Quinn's arm as she attempted to shield her head from the rain with her hand.

Sprinting to Quinn's car Rachel jumped over a small curb. Just as she was about to clear the leap, her toe caught the ledge sending Rachel toppling to the ground. She let out a startled gasp, her hand ripping from Quinn's as she braced her fall rolling over the wet cement.

Quinn screeched, rushing over. Rachel finished rolling ending up looking up, the rain splashing her on her face.

"Are you okay!" Quinn gasped looking over Rachel, by this time both were soaking wet, their clothes and hair sticking to their body. "Rachel!"

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, bursting out in a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach, not even bothering to worry about the dirt marks on her dress. Quinn took a moment to realize she was laughing, and it was okay before she joined in. Slouching down till she sat by Rachel, laughing loudly.

Neither girl cared anymore about getting wet, partly because there was no possible way to get any wetter…well Rachel could think of one way… stop it!

Quinn looked down lovingly at the stunning girl, as she finished laughing. She couldn't help but feel like she wore wings, floating in the air being here with Rachel laughing in the rain on a parking lot. Quinn wouldn't think it was possible to laugh in a situation like this.

"Are you hurt?" Quinn asked, still laughing a bit.

Rachel shook her head, bubbling in amusement. Quinn's eyebrows pinched together as she leant over brushing her thumb across Rachel's chin. Rachel sucked in a deep breath watching Quinn intently.

"There's a b-bit of dirt…" She explained but her words seemed to stick in her throat.

Her thumb was still on her chin, her palm coming to rest on her cheek.

"Thanks…" Rachel whispered.

Quinn looked down, seeming to be having some starring contest with the girl. She could feel the tension building, her heart racing. She brushed her thumb once more over her soft skin, barely brushing the bottom of her lip. It was so soft… I wonder what it would feel like to…

Quinn gulped, dragging her tongue across her lip. So slow it almost looked like she wasn't she leant forward, lowering herself down to Rachel. Only a few inches away she could smell her shampoo, strawberry's… and then she felt the warmth of Rachel's breath tickle her skin, the hair on the back of her neck in anticipation. Finally dipping down the rest of the way she let her lip brush Rachel bottom one for the first time in her life.

What she didn't expect though, was the immediate response from her body. It was as if a light switch had been turned out, turning on everything that had to do with Rachel. The darker girl let out a soft sigh when Quinn's pink lips pressed softly on hers. She pulled her hand around, dragging them through her wet blonde hair. Their lips moved as if they already knew the dance, molding around each other perfectly. Quinn leant further down trying to get closer to the girl. She skidded her tongue along Rachel's lip waiting until Rachel opened her mouth to move forwards again.

When their tongues came in contact Quinn let out a soft moan. Is this what she had been missing out on for so long? Her body was reacting in ways she had never experienced before. Her stomach tightening to a point where it was almost uncomfortable, her center throbbing with her heart beat. She couldn't take it she needed more, her body needed more.

When this passed through her Quinn shot bolt right up, her eyes opening wide in shock. She had just kissed Rachel Berry, and she liked it… a lot. She looked down as Rachel's eyes fluttered open, she was so beautiful…

No! no, no, no, no….

Quinn jumped up, looking around worried, not only did she kiss Rachel Berry, she kissed her in a public place where anyone could have seen.

"Quinn…?" Rachel said from below slowly standing up.

No, no, no, no….

She couldn't get enough air, she felt like she was suffocating, she had to get out here. She glanced at Rachel for a second, finding her eyes wide with worry, "Quinn…I-"

Quinn shook her head violently, "No, I shouldn't…. I shouldn't have." Quinn spluttered, "I have to go."

She ran to her car, fumbling with her key, "Wait Quinn!" Rachel yelled, "Just wait we can talk about this."

Quinn continued to shake her head, twisting the lock open and flinging herself in. Letting the engine come to life.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped, Quinn speed away, not glancing back at Rachel standing in the rain, she had to leave, had to get out. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't….. no, no, no.

Rachel stood helplessly as she watched the white car pull out onto the road. How had the best moment of her life turned to her worst?

She sighed, running back to the shop, deciding that at least if she could be under a roof she could get her thoughts in order. She had also just lost her ride home… and had left her phone in Quinn's car… she was on a roll.

She walked over to the counter, the boy on the other side, looking a bit amused at Rachel's drenched form.

"Is there a phone I could use?" She asked ringing out her dress on their tile floor. He grimaced pointing over to the side where a pay phone hung. She walked over, thanking god that she had some change in her pocket. Reaching in her pocket she fished out two quarters but paused before entering them. Her dads were gone today… she sighed hitting her head on the wall beside the box.

Groaning she entered the only other number that she knew off by heart.

"_Hello?"_

Rachel sighed with relief when she heard the voice, thanking that she was at least at home.

"Santana it's me, please don't hang up!" She added quickly.

"What is it hobbit?"

Rachel bit her lip, looking around the shop, "I need to ask you for a favour…."

Twenty mines later Santana pulled up to the café, watching as a soaking Rachel walked over opening her car door. Santana had laid out a blanket on her seat when Rachel had told her she was drenched. What? This was real leather…. Rachel ducked her head sitting down, looking over to the Latina.

She wore sweats and a t-shit, her dark boxed glasses pushed up her nose.

"S-Santana? "Rachel asked looked at the pair of glasses, "You wear glasses?"

"Shut it," Santana grunted pulling away when Rachel shut the door. When Rachel had called all she wanted to do was hang up and let Rachel deal with getting home herself…but she had seen one to many datelines to let that happen. She might not be on speaking terms what the girl but she didn't want to see her dead!

Driving away, she noticed Rachel glancing over nervously, "Don't think this means anything…" Santana sighed, "I just didn't want to see you get hurt,"

"Right," Rachel said.

Maybe if this were a normal occurrence she would be asking Santana 21 questions, but considering what just happened she found her mind busy with other things. In fact the entire car ride went by without a single word being said. Santana found it a bit unnerving that Rachel hadn't said anything, but brushed it off, a little happy that she hadn't.

"Here you go…" She muttered rolling up not her house, "You're going to be okay right…?" She mumbled, glancing at her grip on the steering wheel. Unable to bring herself to look up at the brunette.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "T-thank you Santana…"

"Yeah," Santana shrugged.

And without a second glance, Rachel opened the door, running over to her home. Santana waited, making sure she made it in safely before pulling away and driving home.

She couldn't help it, every time she looked at Rachel now she was only reminded of the one of the many mistakes she had made. Her heart tore every time she saw the desperate and sad eyes of her previous friend. She wanted to go back, wanted to give Rachel a cheesy hug. But she felt something physically holding her back, her walls climbing up around her.

Pulling into her driveway she exhaled, cutting the engine. She grabbed her keys, rushing inside. Closing the door she looked around, finding her mother and father sitting on the sofa watching some crapy reality show. Santana grimaced walking past them. While on her way she saw her mother stare at her a bit funny, her eyes simmering.

"What?" Santana asked, looking back.

Her mother shrugged, looking back to the TV. Santana clicked her tongue walking to the stairs taking two at a time tell she reached her closed bedroom door. She twisted the door knob, swinging it opened. The instant she did though, she felt her breath stick in her throat, her eyes widening.

There on her bed, sat…

"Brittany."

* * *

_A.N. So there is only a few chapters left! I have it planned out to be around 25 chapters but I think it might be one or two more then that but we will see : ) _

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, everything is up hill from here!_

_thank you for reading and please review_


End file.
